Were All Messed Up
by ComeOnJustifyMyLove
Summary: Tegan And Sara Quincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Tegan POV:**

This venue is hot and stuffy,people really need to cut down on im setting up my equipment,I spot Sara bending over adjusting her pedals.I cant help but stare at her beautiful,perfectly shaped bum.I Know what your thinking, why am I checking out my sister ? I used to ask myself the same question all the time, and Im not afaid to admit it, I Tegan Quin, am in love with my Identical twin sister Sara. I dont know when I actually fell in love with her, but I do know that it started when I was about 15 .When sara told me she way gay,I began to question my own Sexuality. Then she started dating girls from our school,one girl in particular who was named was beautiful, she had long blonde hair,piercing Hazel eyes,and a really beautiful figure, she doesnt compare to Sara though. Sara always invited her over to the house. I would sit and watch them make out in the back yard, when my mom wasn't was then that I felt the rush of jealousy in my bones. I wanted to be Christina, I wanted to feel Saras lips on mine.

**Sara POV:**

God its fucking hot in here! And me setting up this equipment just isnt im adjusting my pedals,i notice Tegan looking at me ,with her mouth slightly hanging open,sweat dripping down her forhead and neck.

_Is she checking me ou- . . .No Sara she's your sister remember?!_

I stand up and walk to her,she straightens up acting as if nothing happened.

''Hey Tee, need some help?''

"What? . . . Oh no Im Ohkay.''

''Oh hey were all gonna go get some lunch before we play tonight wanna come?''

_Please say yes_

"Uhh well I was kinda hoping to go back on the bus and sleep for a bit?"

I drop my head,_I wanted her to go._

"Oh Ohkay. . ."

I think Tegan picked up on my mood ,and quickly flashed a gummy smile.

"Whats for Lunch?"

_**Later Than Night**_

I rush off the stage, pushing Tegan a little to the show I couldnt help but stare at her ,the way her New haircut frames her beautiful face ,and the way her neck stretches when she sings with such was the definition of beautiful. I Kno im not supposed to be thinking about my sister that way but, cant help it. Im In love with my sister.I realize this situations fucked up but the heart wants what it wants.

As we walk to the tour bus thats taking us to our hotel,Tegan grabs me by my arm and puts her head on my shoulder. I cant help but feel a jolt in my core,Even the slightest touch from her gets me going.

**Tegan POV:**

"Sorry Sasa, Im just really cold" I Lie.

"It Ohkay,hopefully the hotels warmer."

We get on the bus and head for the hotel that we'll be staying at for 10 get to the hotel room,after finally relocating our luggage the bell boy misplaced.

"Single bed,Where am I gonna sleep?" Sara says a little overreacting.

"Sar we always share beds,what the problem this time?"

_Im not gonna lie I get nervous everytime we sleep in a single bed,but I have to act normal right?_

"Ughh nothing . . . Fuck "

She drops her suitcase and rushes to the bathroom slamming the door.

_Did I say something wrong?_

**Sara POV:**

Im on the edge of confessing my love for Tegan, but what if she thinks im disgusting? I cant share a bed with her anymore, I get to tempted to caress her beautiful body, its driving me insane! Im snapped out of thinking when Tegan starts pounding on the door.

"SAR . . . Let me in,Tell me whats wrong!"

I think about not opening the door, but i need this weight off my shoulders. I slowly walk to the door and unlock it. She walks towards me like im a dangerous animal ready to leap if she gets one step just mere inches away from my face now.I look into her eyes,and I cant help but break wraps her arms around my waist,and i snuggle my face into her neck,Taking in her scent of coconut bodywash.

"Tee,I have to tell you something. . .''

_Im gonna regret this . . ._

"Please explain whats going on Sar"

I take her hand and lead her to the bed, that stupid bed that caused all of this mess in the first place.

"Sara what is it,you can tell me"

_My mouths dry,My palms are sweating,When did it get so hot in here?_

"Tegan . . . Please dont be disgusted about this and runaway,please?" I plead.

"SAR" She says with a worried look on her face.

"What would you do. . . if . . . If i told you i was . . . If I told you i was in love with you?"

I put my head down,Feeling sick to my stomach already.

"Are You Sar?"

_I can imagine whats going on in her head,shes planning on forgetting me and going solo,when people ask about me she'd say whos that?_

"Tee ,Im sorry It just happened Im sorr-"

Im cut off by Tegans hand cupping my mouth.

"Are you in love with me Sara?"

_She looks kinda happy. Why? Shouldnt she be disgusted, never wanting to look or touch me again?_

"Yea I am"

_Your so stupid Sara!_

"Well I have a confession for you,Im in love with you too "

My ears perk up and my heart starts palpitating at a hundred miles per second.

_Did she just say that?_

"What?"

"I always have been,But I thought you would shun me out of your life forever and hate me"

"Are you just fucking with me?" I ask in disbelief.

She quickly attaches her lips to mine, and im instantly in pure slides her tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance.I quickly accept ,her tongue feels soft making a light moan escape from my mouth. I smile,when i feel her smiling in the lays me down on the bed gently ,she captures my lips in a quick kiss and trails her tongue to my ear.

"Does this feel like im fucking with you Sasa?" She says with the most sexiest hushed voice.

**Tegan POV:**

"Does this feel like im fucking with you Sasa?"

I say in her ear, I feel her body tremble,and her throat vibrate with hushed moans.

_Oh god shes making me so wet_

I sit us up and straddle her waist , I unbotton her shirt, she takes off mine. I cant help but stare at her beautiful breast, I dont hesitate and take one in my mouth and swirl my tongue around ,finally I stop teasing and bite her nipple,Earning a loud moan from Sara.

"Ughh God Tee!"

"You're beautiful,Sara"

I stop, she wimpers, I continue and kiss down her stomach.I move between her legs ,I began to unzip her pants-

"Knock Knock? Are you guys in there?"I here Ted yell out.

I groan in frustration.

_Perfect timing huh Ted!_

"Ughh what Ted,Im kinda busy at the moment?"

I smirk at Sara and resume unzipping Saras pants .She has her back arched, and her delicate hands are working her beautiful breasts.

"Baby something happened to the bus!"

_Whats the fuck,is that Lindsey?_

I jump up off sara, quickly finding our we look presentable,and dont have that "We were just about to fuck" look plastered on our face, I open the door to a out of breath Ted, and a hyper Lindsey.

"Lindsey what are you doing here?"

I try to sound like im not shocked and mad.

"Oh well I came to suprise you,I was walking to your room when I seen Ted running telling me something happened to the bus"

"What happened with the bus Ted?'' Sara finally speaks.

_Holy shit I forgot Sara was here._

"Oh The Driver was driving back to the lot and a truck hit the front of the bus,The drivers ohkay,but now we have no bus?"

**Sara POV:**

"Well Im gonna call our manager in the morning and see if I can get us another bus." I say.

"Ohkay well just call my cell if you need me kay?"

"Alright Ted Thanks"

He says bye to Tegan, Lindsey and I, telling Lindsey it was great seeing her ,and walks back to his room.

"Hey Sara!" Im greeted with a happy Lindsey.

_Ha if only she knew I was about to go down on her girlfriend,she wouldnt be happy._

I look at Tegan and back to Lindsey.

"Hey Linds"

"Can I Come In?"

Tegan looks at me and i already kno that look,That _**what the fuck do we do just act natural, **_look.

"Sure" I say.

"Well Tee thank god I got a room here at this hotel ,so now Sara can have her own room!"

Lindsey says looking at us then our queen sized bed.

_Bitch we weren't gonna be sleeping, so queen sized is fine_

Tegan looks worried,mad and annoyed all together.

"Linds you kno where only in town for 10 days right?"Tegan says sounding a bit frustrated.

"I know thats not enought time, but we'll make the best of it" Lindsey says,not noticing that Tegans slightly annoyed with her pressance,and probably mad that she just interupted us.

"Come on get your stuff,my rooms on the next floor"

I look at Tegan like _what the fuck,arent you gonna say something?_ But she stays quiet. I didnt expect her to tell Lindsey flat out that she wanted to fuck me tonigh,i just wanted her to at least say that she wanted some "Sister time" but no she just stood fucking quiet.

"Is that ohkay Sara ,or are you gonna get all lonely here by yourself, Cause i miss my little Teegs"

Lindsey flashes Tegan a wink and I cant help but slightly vomit in my mouth,the thought of Tegan going down on Lindsey or vice versa always made me sick.

"Uhh Ill be fine" I say looking at Tegan. She puts her head down and walks to grab her Suitcase and her Handbag.

"Bye Sara " Lindsey says.

_Bitch_

"Bye Sar?"Tegan says with an _Im sorry_ look.

I close the door not saying anything to her. I walk back to the bed, and remove my clothes. I replace them with an oversized V-neck and a pair of boyshorts.I crawl into what now seems like, the most small and empty bed. I Stare up ,finding pictures in the rough ceiling, till I drift off into a place where my dreams overcome my fucked up reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Were All Messed Up Chapter 2.

**Tegan POV:**

After 15 minutes of searching for her card key, Lindsey runs down to the front desk to ask for another one. I take this time to pull out my phone and call Sara. Even though shes pissed off at me, I have to say sorry.

"Hey this is Sara, uhh obviously Im not in right now so leave me a message and Ill get back to you as soon as I can"

_Ughh i hate voicemails_

"Hey Sar, look I kno your mad, I just wanna say Im sorry and Ill talk to you later okay? I . . . I really do love you Sara."

"Who are you talking to?"

_She always has perfect fucking timing _

I hang up my phone and slip it into my back pocket.

"Uhh no one, just checking my Voicemail."

Lindsey finally opens the hotel door,I barely step into the door when Lindsey pushes me in the room. I trip on all our bags and fall flat on my face.

"Fucking shit man!"

"Oh shit baby Im sorry haha"

"Why the fuck are you laughing ,this isnt funny Lindsey my nose hurts like a fucking bitch!"

I get up before she speaks and rush to the bathroom.I turn on the lights and Shut and lock the nose looks a little swollen and it hurts with just the slightest preasure.I sigh and look at myself in the mirror.

"What are you doing here,you should be with Sara this is Fucki-"

"Tee? . . . babe im sorry"

I take a deep breath and open the standing there in just a bra and boxers with an innocent look painted on her face.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. . ." She says with her head down.

"I kno"

I push past her and go to my suitcase, I collect my toothbrush,toothpaste and clothes and head back to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and and step in. As the steam fills up the room im lost in my thoughts of way she sang her song Messed Up tonight was really beautiful. So much emotion in it. She doesnt know that i wrote Closer for her though, I cant wait to tell her and see her reaction. I turn off the shower and step in front of the mirror ,brush my teeth and put my clothes on. I turn off the bathroom light and open the door.

"Oh fuck Tee"

_What the fuck?_

I step out of the bathroom and see Lindsey lying on our bed, her legs spread wide, giving me a view of her hands working at her dripping entrance. My mind decides to play a trick on me, I blink and see Sara lying on my bed, legs spread wide and her hands working her center.

"Tegan help me. "

I quickly climb on top of Sara. I kiss her neck and remove her hands from her core. I pin her hands to the bed,Earning a light moan from her.

"Tegan I want you to fuck me"

I waste no time and give Sara what she wants, I slip 3 fingers into her. I rest my face in her neck and pump my fingers out at a steady rhythm.

"Faster"

I obey and push harder and faster. I feel her hands move their way into my boy shorts and place two fingers at my soaked core. She pushes her delicate fingers in. I instanly clench my walls around her fingers,never wanting them to leave me. We rock back and forth, nothing but the matress creaking and hungry moans filling the room.

"Shit Tee im cumming!"

"Cum for me baby"

_Oh god Sara_

I feel her walls clenching around my fingers,thats enough to send me over the edge.

"Teeeegggaaannn!"

"Fuck Saraa!"

As Im about to cum, I feel her fingers Withdrawl from my core,causing me to whimper.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

I lift my head from her neck and blink, Reality hits me and im staring at a very angry Lindsey.

_What the fuck did I just do_

"What?"

"Dont fucking what me, Why did you call me Sara?!"

"I Didnt? Did I?"

"Get the fuck off me!"

I roll on the bed and face the window that over looks the city.

Lindsey gets out of bed,puts a shirt and underwear on.

"Tegan answer me!"

"Im sorry I didn't mean it Lindsey,just alots been on my mind ohkay im kind of wacked out right now and I dont kno why I miss Sara."

She looks at me, climbs back into the bed and places her head on my shoulder.

We drift off into a heavy sleep.

**Sara POV:**

I wake up and look to the side of my bed,there sits a little digital clock claiming its 11:30. Todays our day off,then work tomorrow.I get up from my bed, walk to the bathroom and study myself in the mirror.

"Ha i look like shit" I say to myself. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and go to my suitcase and put on a fresh pair of clothes.I look everywhere and finally find my cell phone.

1 missed call: Tegan

1 voicemail: Tegan

I sigh and press my voicemail.

"Hey Sar,look I kno your mad, I just wanna say im sorry and Ill talk to you later okay? I . . . I really do love you Sara."

I quickly hang up and call her back. As the phones rings I realize I have no fucking clue what im gonna say.

**Tegan POV:**

"Woah Amber is the color of your energy"

I jump up out of bed and quickly pick up my phone from the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Tee?"

"Sar"

"Look im sorry ohkay I overreacted I shouldn't Have gotte-"

"No im sorry"

I look around the room in search of Lindsey but all I find is a note on her pillow.

_Hey baby I went to run some errands and im gonna have lunch with emy to discuss your photos for the album cover. Hope you can manage without me ;)_

_Love you ,LB_

I roll my eyes at her little comment at the end. Its not that I dont love Lindsey I do,Im Just not In love with whole heart belongs to Sara.

"Hey uhh you wanna go for lunch?"

"Yea that sounds good"

"Kay Ill be down at your room in hmm about 30 minutes?"

"Kay see you soon"

I quickly hang up call room service and order some lunch for Sara and I. Then I get into the shower quickly, brush my teeth ,blow dry my hair and Im out the door.

**SaraPOV:**

I hear a knock and rush to my hotel door. I open it and see Tegan with a cart of food and a big smile.

"Haha whats this?"

"Well I was thinking we can have lunch in the privacy of your hotel room?" Now shes got a smirk playing her lips.

_Oh god shes sexy._

"Ohkay then"

I move past and let her enter,staring at her turns and gives me another sexy smirk. I get on the bed and she follows. In an instant shes straddling my waist and pulling my shirt over my head.

"Wanna pick up where we left off?"

She doesnt give me a chance to object and quickly attaches her lips to mine. I pull away and flip her over pinning her to the bed and rip her shirt open, buttons flying to the ground.

"You new this was gonna happen huh?"

"Why wear a bra if it was just gonna wind up on the floor anyway?"

_That sexy smirk again_

I attack her neck,nipping and biting all her right spots. I move down her stomach and start unzipping her pants.

**Tegan POV:**

_Wait till she sees her suprise_

She removes my pants with my underwear. She gasps and bites her bottom lip.

"You really planned this out didnt you?"

She stares at the fake cock between my legs. Then she looks up at me with her bangs in her face, takes the tip and slides it into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down makes the base apply the perfect amount of preasure on my clit.

I get impatient, the sight of her not making it any easier.

"Shit Sara ride me!"

Sara obeys and takes off her wasnt wearing any underwear. I take this moment to look at every curve in her body starting from her beautifully sharp colar bones,to her delicate ankles.

Sara climbs on top of me and puts her mouth near my ear.

"Fuck me" She whispers.

I quickly grab the dildo and place it at her dripping core, It slides in without hesitation.

"Ughh shit!"

I place my hands on her bum and she begans to bounce,the base slamming down on my crotch. I stop and get up. I tell her to bend over and she quickly obeys.I stare at her, and im already feeling a familiar tingle in the pit of my stomach. I scratch down her back,she moans a sound thats mixed with pain and pleasure. I slide the dildo into her entrance and began to rock back and forth at a steady rhythm. I try to look at her face, but im distracted by her bouncing breasts swinging back and forth.

"Teg . . . Tegan!"

I push into her hader and I move my hips faster. I bend down and grab her hair, bringing her up, my breast against her back. I palm her breast while she moans into my ear.

"Fuck Tegan Im Gonna Cum!" She cries out, her breath ragged.

I dont stop, I push deeper into her.

"Cum for your Big Sister Sasa"

The use of her Childhood nickname sends her over board and seconds later shes cumming, yelling my name from the top of her lungs.

We drop on the bed,my body on her back.I roll off her and she turns on her back. I turn to my side and rest me head on my palm. I stare at her face, her eyes shut, the corner of her mouth rising, the light sweat coating her uneasy chest. It was the most beautiful image I have ever seen. She turns to me and places her head on my chest, and her arm across my bare stomach. She looks up at me and speaks.

"I really do love you too."

I look down and kiss her forhead.

"more than youll ever know" She continues.

As im about to speak Saras phone starts to ring. She groans and gets up to retrieve her phone.

**Sara POV:**

"Hello?"

"Sara did you call about the bus?"

_Damn it_

"Ughh shit Ted I forgot, Ill call right now."

"Yea cause we need the bus to get to the Venue tomorrow"

"I Kno ,Ill call you later "

I hang up my phone and sit back on the bed, Tegan raps her arms around my waste and pulls me back so im laying on her stomach. She giggles and places a kiss on my neck.

"What Happened?"

"I gotta call about the bus"

"Oh well hey do you wanna have dinner tonight? I know this great restraunt down the street?"

"Yea ,wait what about Lindsey?"

_Ughh I hate her fucking name,Fuck that I hate her._

"Ill Tell her were gonna have a business dinner, you kno discuss the new album, Shit like that."

"Are we actually gonna have dinner though? I mean I dont mind all this hot steamy sex, but can we do it after we eat?"

She chuckles and pulls me on top of her so Im straddling her waist.

"Uhh I guess we can do that, I was kinda hoping for sex then dinner, but sure"

"Haha Ohkay,well im gonna call our manager,you should go and get ready."

"Alright, Oh and I kinda have something to tell you about last night. But Ill tell you at dinner?"

"Yea"

**Tegan POV:**

I quickly get up and search for my clothes.

_How did my pants get behind the dresser?_

As Im heading for the door, I turn back to Sara who still naked and I move my face in and kiss her lips. I sneak my hand down her stomach and give Sara a playful Clit flick. She jumps and I laugh into the kiss. I pull away,tell her a sweet goodbye and I Love You and im out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Were All Messed Up Chapter 3

**Tegan POV:**

After fumbling with my card key, I finally get my hotel door open. I look around to check if Lindseys here.

"Linds?"

"Lindsey?"

I guess she hasn't come back yet. I head straight to my bed, the sheets smell of sex and sweat. I turn over on my back and stare at the ceiling with a gummy smile. I lift my hand and trace my finger over my lips. I get a flashback of Saras lips on mine. A lightening bolt shoots to my core and Im instantly wet. My thoughts leave my head when I here my hotel door being played with,finally hearing a buzzing noise, Lindsey walks in.

"Hey, you ohkay?"

I look in her direction and see her tiny figure closing the door.

"Oh yea, Im good just thinking."

"About?"

I take a moment to think about everything. Everything thats happened in the past two days.

"Linds I think we need to talk. . ."

"About what?"

I let out a sigh and form the words in my head. The 6 words that no one ever wants to hear in a relationship.

"We need to talk about us."

I look up at her and she walks over to the bed and sets her stuff down.

"Is something wrong?"

I feel my stomach start to turn and jump. I chased this girl for years, she's funny, smart, and creative. I spent years woo-ing her making her fall in love with me, all because I wanted to try and forget Sara. The reason I asked Lindsey to be my girlfriend was because I wanted something normal and healthy. Dont get me wrong I love her too, but im not in love with her. But I love her enough that it hurts me to do this.

"I think we should take a break for a while Linds, with Heartthrob comming out, the new band, Stacey breaking up with Sara, and the touring." I take a deep breath." I just . . . I think its to much for me. Then I have to worry about you, satisfying your needs, its just too much for me right now. . . Im sorry."

_God I sound like a fucking Asshole_

I look up and she has her head down. I look closer and I see tears falling from her chin to her black jeans.

" After the tour is over and all this shit is cleared, then we can work this out but until then. . . I just . . . I need some space."

She nods her head and looks up.

"Promise?"

I look into her eyes,their filled with hope. I can't let her down.

"Promise."

After we had the talk, Lindsey decided she was only gonna stay at the hotel for two more days then leave. I told her I was gonna be staying in Saras room until she left. She understood. She called up Emy and asked her if she wanted to go with her to see a movie and go to dinner. Im guessing Emy said yes, because 20 minutes later Lindsey was out the door. I gathered all my stuff and repacked my suitcase. I walk to the elevator and press the button of Saras floor. I walk to her room and knock on her door.

**Sara POV: **

I step out of the bathroom and walk to my door. I peep through the hole and see Tegan standing there. I open the door and she rushes in.

"Whats wrong?" I ask with concern.

She drops her suitcase and sets her handbag on the bed then looks at me.

" I broke up with Lindsey . . ."

"You did what ?" I say closing the door.

"I broke up with her, I couldnt go one hurting her."

"What do you mean hurting her Tee?"

" I was only with her because. . . because I wanted to forget about my feelings for you."

Id be lying if I said I felt sorry for Lindsey but I didn't. After all the years my sister chased after her and all this shit she put her through, leading her on at times, I hated her.

"So you told her about us?"

"No No No, I told her that Im really stressed and I needed some space."

"Oh. . . well are you okay?"

I sit her down on the edge of the bed and straddle her. I place my arms around her neck and lean in to kiss her. She moans into the kiss, I start to grind into her. She stops me.

"Sar, Im just not in the mood right now. Can we get some dinner?"

I gently nod and kiss her again. I understand why so I get off of her and change my clothes to something more presentable. I grab my phone and we head out the door. We walk to the restraunt down the street that Tegan was planning on taking me to tonight. We walk in and get seated. We look at our menus in silence and order our food when the waitress comes. Once we get our food we dig in. I didnt realize how hungry I was until I saw my plate. Once we finish eating I pay for our meal, telling her its my treat. Even though we sat in silence through our dinner, it wasnt akward. It was actually peacfull. Once we step out of the restraunt I pull Tegan and we walk towards a local Movie theatre. We pay for two tickets to some sleezy movie and walk to find our theatre. We find our movie and sit in the middle of the theatre. Theres only about 20 people in here. Its dark, really dark so I take this moment and grab Tegans hand. She looks at me and smiles. She puts her arm around my shoulder and I snuggle up into her. Once the movies over she reaches her hand up and lifts my chin, so that im staring face to face with her. She leans in and places a simple, yet soft kiss on my lips. Were cut off by a loud Gasp two rows behind us. We both look back to find the source of the gasp. We see Lindsey and Emy standing there, tears already forming in her eyes. Tegan reacts quickly and jumps out of her seat. Lindsey makes a run for the door and Tegans chasing after her. I jump out of my seat and Emy stops in front of me. I look at her, tears streaming down her face. I feel my face become hot and My floodgates about to drain. I push past her and start to run after Tegan. I hear Emy chasing after me, yelling my name.

**Tegan POV:**

I cant believe this. Im chasing after Lindsey and I hear Sara chasing after me. I see Lindsey enter a local park. I stop in front of the gate and wait for Sara. She stops in front of me, panting. She pulls out her inhaler and hold it to her mouth, _Puff Puff _She points her hand to me in the direction of Emy running towards us.

"Sara stay here I have to talk to Lindsey on my own."

She nodds quickly and I enter the gate. I look around and see no sign of Lindsey. I keep walking until I reach a big Water fountain. I hear sobs as I walk around the fountain. I find Lindsey sitting on the edge, her face in her hands, tears escaping through the cracks. I approach her slowly. I have no idea what to say, but the truth.

"Lindsey?"

" We need to take a break, Its all to much for me, the touring, Stacey breaking up with Sara"

She mocks me between sobs.

"Lindsey please you have to understand." I plead.

"Understand what? Why couldnt you just tell me the fucking truth instead of lying to me Tegan!"

"What was I supposed to tell you, "Oh me and Sara want to be together so I have to break up with you! No Lindsey i couldnt just tell you!"

"I changed my whole life for you Tegan." Her voice is finally calm

"I lost family members because of you, I lost my dearest friends for you. And for what? To be fucked over! Shes your sister Tegan!Dont mistake sister love for Love Love!"

My face is turning a bright pink and Im starting to get mad. She doesnt know what me and Sara share, she'll never understand.

"Lindsey Im not mistaking it! I love Sara, Lindsey, I always have. You'll never understand what this feeling is! Its not something I can explain to you with words. But Im sorry!"

"Haaa your sorry, thats it? your just fucking sorry?"

"Yes Im sorry for lying to you, Im sorry for leading you on this long, Im sorry that I hurt you! I love you Lindsey, I really do,Im just not in love with you. You helped me and I love you for that."

"I helped you!? Oh your fucking sick you know that!"

"Why because I fell in love with someone who was made for me?!"

"No because you used me, You used me to get over someone! Thats why your sick! I honestly dont care that shes your sister Tegan, Im just mad that you used me and lied to me."

**Sara POV:**

Emy finally catches up to me. I cant run any more my lungs feel like their about to explode! After we both catch our breath we walk into the park and sit on the first bench we see. Emy decides to kill the elephant and speaks.

"So thats why you left me . . ."

"Em I-"

"Sara how long?"

"How long what Emy?"

"How long have you been in love with Tega- . . . her?"

I think back to when I first realized I was in love with Tegan. We were 16 and she had gotten her first girlfriend. After I came out to her and got my first girlfriend, Tegan cam out to me 6 months later. Her first girlfriend would always come over to the house and they were always up in Tegans room. I new what they were doing, I would get so mad when I would see Jessica come out of Tegans room, her hair all messed up. Tegan would always walk her to the door to show her out. Then one day I was walking across Tegans room and I heard hushed moans and the bed frame hitting the wall.

_"Shh Saras down the hall!" _

_"Uhh baby I just cant help it. . . Ugghh Fuck!"_

_I placed my ear against the door. I could hear Tegans breaths all rugged and I instantly felt a pool between my legs. I ran to my room, layed down on my bed and removed my pants and underwear.I pushed two of my slender fingers into my core. I kept pumping in and out until my walls where clenching and my back was arching up in the air. I came on my hand, silently screaming Tegans name out ._

"Sara!"

I sigh and look at the floor.

"Since I was 16."

She sighs and puts her hands on her face.

I cant help but feel sick. I feel like I need to vomit.

"So you used me, to get over her?"

"What? No Emy. I loved you, Its just different. Tegan . . . Tegan was made for me. We were made for eachother Em. I know it sounds gross but Tegans the only one I will ever truly love. When I was with you. . . I was happy. I got to hold your hand in public, kiss you in public, Introduce you as my girlfriend to people. " I sigh " I liked that feeling. I especially like doing that with my bestfriend. But no matter how happy I was, my mind still went back to Tegan. Thats why I left you. I couldnt stand to hurt you anymore."

"Wow"

"What?"

"That was beautiful Sara" She chuckles lighty. I heard sadness in that little chuckle.

"Im sorry Em, really I am."

"Honestly Sar, Im gonna be ohkay. Im with Sarah now you know. Of course Ill always love you, but im ohkay."

She looks at me and smiles. I smile back. I thank god that Emy's so understanding.

We both turn our heads when we hear the park gate open. Lindsey walks out of the park and Emy gives me a small smile and follows Lindsey. I turn and see Tegan slowly walking to the gate, her eyes red and puffy. I stand up and walk to her.

"What happened Tee?"

She watches Lindsey walk off into the night, Emy right by her side. Tegan shoves her hands into her jacket pockets and looks at me, then back to Lindsey.

"She gone, she hates me."


	4. Chapter 4

Were All Messed Up Chapter 4.

**Sara POV:**

When Tegan and I get back to our hotel, we went to the front desk to see if Lindsey had checked out. They said she did about 1 hour ago. I grab Tegans arm and we walk up to our room. I place my card in the slot and open my door. Tegan walks into the pitch black room and I hear her fall on the bed. I chuckle and step in. It takes me a couple of seconds to find the light switch, when I finally find them, I turn them on and the room is instantly lit. As I turn around to close the door I feel myself step on a piece of paper. I look down and find a note with Tegans name written on it. I look at her.

"Uhh Tee, someone left you a letter?"

She lifts her head from the pillow and looks at me.

"Huh?"

I walk to the bed and she turns over on her back. I sit down next to her and hand her the note. She looks at me and opens it.

**Tegan POV:**

_Tegan,_

_I honestly don't know what to write, Im just gonna write the truth. Tegan I heard what you said when I was walking away and I want you to know that I dont hate you. I am hurt and very confused though. On my way back to the hotel I did alot of thinking. I thought about the time we first kissed, the time we first made love, the first time you told me you loved me. All those memories burned through my mind. But one memory made sure it was noticed. It was right when Sara broke up with Emy. The first night Sara came to stay with us. I woke up at 3 in the morning and you weren't next to me. I got out of bed and walked through the hallway. I saw Saras door open just a crack, I decided to check up on her and there you were, sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her sleep. I was about to ask you if she was okay when you looked at Sara and brushed your hand across her cheek. You told her " Sara, I love you so much more then im supposed to." I thought what you said to her was cute. Now that i think back on the memory, I cant help but feel stupid. Tegan I love you, and I know you love me too. Sometimes no matter how much we love someone, once they hurt us, we can never forgive them. I love you so much that I cant not forgive you. I want you to know too, that i do understand what it feels like. Falling in love with someone who's made for you. Anyways I want you to know that i want to talk to you again, maybe we can meet up for dinner and just talk,without the lies and bullshit, a real talk. Ill call you when im ready._

_-LB_

I put the note down on my lap and cover my face with my hands. How can losing someone who I wasn't "In Love" with, hurt this much. Was I in love with her? Or was I just used to her company? Either way I still feel sad. I look over to Sara and shes playing with her nails,her head hanging down. In that moment I realize something, I realize that I may love LB and I will always care for her, but where Im at right now, looking at my sister, I kno shes the one that was made for me. I live for her. I can't go a day without her laugh, I cant go a second without her smile, I cant go on living life, without her. I reach my hand and lift her chin so shes facing me, eyes to eyes, nose to nose, lips to lips. Were perfectly molded. I lean in and kiss her on her lips. I feel a wave a lust rush down my whole body. I deepen the kiss and lay her on her back. I want to make love to Sara, I don't want to fuck her, I dont want to bone her, I want to make love. I want to show her what she means to me. I climb on top of her and straddle her waist. I look into her eyes and pull her shirt over her head. I lean down and she arches her back, I undo her bra and toss it to the floor.I stop and stare at her topless figure. I lean down and place kisses from her jawline down to her breasts. I palm them and kiss my way down to her pants. I slowly unzip them and Sara whimpers.

"Tee please"

I look up and shes looking down at me. I pull down her pants and her underwear, I toss them to the side and spread her legs. I look at her naked form on the bed, she has a pleading look on her face. I move my face between her legs and take in her sex. I slowly slide my tongue up and down her slit. Her legs shake and her hands clench the sheets. I stand up and remove all my clothing. Sara just watches me. I stand there for a second and she takes in the sight. I move to the side of her bed and quickly pick her up. She gives me a nervouse chuckle and I kiss her forhead. I take her to the belcony of our hotel. I place her on the edge and she hold onto the rails. I again kiss my way down to her crotch. I glide my tongue down her clit and stop at her entrance. I slowly push my tongue in, Sara moans and pust one hand in my hair. I wrap my arms around her waist and start to message her walls with my tongue,tasting her juices. I take in her taste and I cant help but moan. She pulls my face up to hers and kisses me. She leans her head to my ear and whispers.

"Make love to me Tegan Quin."

I remove one hand from her waist and trail her side, down to her core. I enter her with three fingers. I pump in and out. Saras sucking and nipping on all the right spots on my neck. She trails her hand down my stomach and ends at my entrance. She pushes 3 fingers in me and I tilt my head back. She pumps in and out, keep her rhythm steady with mines. I feel her walls began to clench around my fingers. I look at her face and she has her eyes closed. I kiss her lips and pull away .

"Open you eyes Sara"

She opens her eyes and I start to feel my walls clenching. Our faces both start to scrunch up and in seconds were cumming on eachothers hands. After our breathing regulates, I pull my fingers out from her. I left them to my face and see her cum. She looks at me and I began to lick my fingers clean. I never break eye contact with her when she takes her fingers out of me and licks them clean. I lean my forhead on hers.

"Sara Quin."

"Yes Tegan?"

" Do I make you happy?"

I look at her and she doesn't reply. After what seems likes year to me she finally gives me a small weak smile and answers me.

"Tegan, you have made me the most happiest girl in the world, I love you"

" I love you to Sara."

We hold eachother and place a kiss on eachothers nose.

"Tegan?"

"Hmm?"

"This has been the best of my life and I never want it to end . . . but im freezing, can we go back inside?"

Her teeth start to chatter and I chuckle at her. I help her off the edge and she walks into the room.

**Sara POV: **

I get on the bed and cover myself with the thick comforter. Tegan gets under the blanket and pulls me close to her, her breasts on my back.

"Tegan"

"Please Sara, I feel empty when Im not holding you . . ."

I turn over and face her, I roll my eyes at her excuse and she flashes her famous gummy smile. I chuckle and fall asleep.

**Morning.**

The sun hurts my eyes as I slowly start to wake. I reach for Tegan and get nothing but empty sheets. I pick my head up and see a note left on her pillow. I pick it up and adjust my eyes.

_Sara,_

_Went to go get cofee, Be back soon._

_Xo-Tegan_

I smile and put the note down. I think back to last night and start to giggle into my pillow. I feel like a little girl with butterflies in my stomach. Im cut off by my phone vibrating on the floor. I reach down and pick it up.

1 New Text Message: Stacey

I hesitate for a moment and click on my track ball.

_Sara, I've been thinking and maybe I made a mistake. I miss you and I want to see you._

My eyes widen and my heart drops. Stacey was my girlfriend after Emy. We were together for about 10 months. She broke up with my because I wasn't "Romantic " and I never opened up to her, which cause her to cheat on me apparently. I really liked Stacey and when she broke up with me, It hurt. Im distracted with all my thoughts that I dont here the door open.

"Hey Sara you ohkay?"

I whip my head to her direction and look back at my phone.

"Stacey texted me . . ."

She looks at me and hands me my coffee. I take a sip and instantly wake up. She sits down on the bed and takes my phone. She looks at the screen and hands it back to me.

"What are you gonna tell her Sara?"

I think about it. I dont know what im gonna say. What do I say?

"Uhh I don't know, maybe Ill meet up with her and just talk, you know . . . to see what she wants?"

Tegan gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom.

I take this time and text back Stacey.

_Your in New York?_

After a minute my phone vibrates.

_Yea im going to your show tonight, I was thinking we could go for dinner before? say at 5?_

I text back,trying to hury before Tegan comes out.

_Oh ohkay meet me at The Rocky Cafe at 5._

Stacey texts back seconds later with a simple Kay and can't wait to see you.

Tegan opens the bathroom door and walks to her suitcase.

"Im gonna meet up with Stacey before we play tonight, Is that ohkay?"

She looks at me and puts her head down.

"Yea just dont be late to the venue"

She takes her clothes and walks back into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on and I get up and quickly get dressed. I write Tegan a note saying Im going to grab some breakfast and go check out our new bus . I grab my phone and head out the door.

**Tegan POV: **

I step out of the shower and look in the mirror. I start to think about whats gonna happen tonight when Sara meets up with Stacey. I try to push the thoughts away and brush my teeth and blow dry my hair. I put my clothes on and open the door. I walk into the room and Saras not here. I see the note I left her with her writing on it. I pick it up and read it.

_Tee gonna get some breakfast and check out the new bus. be back later. Love you._

_- Sara  
_

I throw the note on the ground and fall on the bed. I start to cry. I know Sara loves me but Stacey is different. She actually made Sara happy, not that Emy didn't but Staceys just different. My phone starts to ring, I pull it out from my pocket and look at the screen.

_Lindsey Calling_

My heart stops and i quickly press the answer button.

"He. . . Hello?'

"Tegan?"

"Uh hey Lindsey."

Shes quiet for a moment then she speaks.

"Did you uh get my letter?"

"Yea . . . "

"Well do you want to meet up tomorrow for Lunch?"

I think but quickly answer her, I need to resolve things with her.

"Yea sure."

"Kay well Ill um I guess Ill pick you up at 1?"

"Yea sounds good."

"Ohkay, well uh goodluck tonight , see you tomorrow."

Before I could tell her goodbye she hangs up. I sigh and throw my phone back on the bed. I start to doze off.

**Sara POV:**

I walk back to the hotel at 4:30 and find Tegan past out on the bed. I take a quick Shower and change my clothes. I place a soft kiss on Tegans forhead ans quietly as possible, I dont want to wake her up. I leave the room and head for The Rocky Cafe.

_Maybe I shouldnt be doing this_

I walk up the stairs of The Rocky Cafe.

_I should be with Tegan right now not here_

I open the doors and step in the restraunt. The young guy ask my how many, I see Stacey at the corner of my eye and tell him im meeting her. She sees me and waves her hand. I turn on my heels and walk to the table.

_Sara what are you doing!_

I get to the table and she pulls out my chair for me. I sit down and she sits down.

"I missed you Sara. . ."

_Im gonna regret this._

**Tegan POV:**

I wake up and and look out the window. The suns about to set. I jump up from the bed and look for my cell phone. I find it on the floor and press my trackball. The screen lights up. I check the time, 7:35. I have to be at the Bus by 8. I quickly freshen up and head out.

I walk onto the bus at 7:55, thank god! As I step in I hear the guys and Sara all talking. I walk up and everyone turns around. They stare at me and I just give them an akward smile and head to my bunk. Once we get to the Venue, we rush back stage and get our final touches done.

**After The Show**

I walk off stage after our encore. Im still exhausted. That nap did nothing for me. As im walking back to the dressing room I spot a very familiar looking girl down the hall. I shift my body to get a better look at her. The woman is Stacey. I keep my eyes on her and see Saras figure walk up to her. I quickly hide behind and wall and watch them. Staceys talking and Saras just standing their. Suddenly Stacey leans in and kisses Sara full on the lips. My eyes start to water and I cover my mouth so no one can here my hushed crys.

_She didn't even try to pull away_

I see Sara tell Stacey bye and she starts to walk back to the dressing room. I rush to the bathroom and occupy a stall. I sit their and cry.

_**Bzzzz Bzzzz**_

I pull out my phone from my back pocket.

1 New Text Message : LB

I open the text .

"Hey umm do you wanna come to my hotel tonight,we can talk here?"

I hesitate for a second then start to text back.

"Pick me up from the Venue?"

"Kay be there in 10."

_Dont do it Tegan._


	5. Chapter 5

Were All Messed Up 5

**Sara POV:**

I walk off the stage after performing for 4 hours. As im walking down the hall to the dressing room I see Stacey, standing by the back door. I walk up to her and give her a hug.

"I had a really good time tonight Sara."

The flasback of us kissing comes to my mind.

I lie.

"I did too Stacey, but I have to go ohkay?"

I lean in and hug her. She wraps her hands around my waist and whispers in my ear.

"Ohkay , Ill miss you."

I feel a wave of guilt come over me, I regret what I did.

As im about to pull away, she leans in and kisses me. Its quick and simple. I finally pull away and I head back to the Dressing room. I open the door and see the band packing up their things.

"Were gonna go pack up the equipment Sara and load it onto the bus." Jasper says.

I nodd and as there walking out of the door, I look around and I realize Tegans not in here. I stop Jasper at the door.

"Hey Jas."

"Uh yea Sara?"

"Have you seen Tegan?"

He looks at me and makes a confused face.

"Last time I saw her, she was walking to the bathroom?"

"Oh Ohkay thanks"

"No problem Sar, See you on the bus."

He leaves and I walk down the hallway and stop in front of the bathroom. I open the door silently.

"Tee?"

Nothing

"Tegan?"

I drop to my knees and look under the stalls, All I see is tile. I get back up and wash my hands. I walk back to the dressing room and fall on the couch. I stare at the ceiling and think about what I did today. I cheated on Tegan. I didnt mean to do it. I just got caught up in the moment. Stacey has this hold over me, I can't say no to her. I start to feel sick to my stomach. I sit up, thinking that this position would help me. It didn't. I rush up and head for the trash can in the corner. I spill all of my sickness inside the gray can and set it down. Ted walks in and puts one hand on my back and holds my hair back with the other.

"Sara you okay?" He ask with concern.

"Ughh yea, hey Ted, umm have you seen Tegan?"

I get a paper towel from the snack stand and wipe my mouth.

"Yea, she said Lindsey was picking her up and taking her back to her hotel"

I look at him confused.

"Haha yea Sara dont wait up for her tonight, shes totally gonna get some."

My head starts to throb and my stomach is spinning. I run back to the trash can and spill out the contents of my stomach again. Teds repeats his previous actions and holds my hair back. I finally stop weezing and stand up. I wipe my mouth again and walk outside. I tell Ted that I need some air and he nodds. I walk out the back door and sit on some steps. I pull out my phone and go to my contacs. I stop on Tegans name and stare at it I press the Call button and put the phone to my ear.

**Tegan POV:**

We get to Lindseys hotel and step in the elevator. On the way here we didn't talk. The ride in the elevators the same. We stop on the 10th floor and exit the elevator. Her room is the first door. She takes out her card and opens the door My phones starts to vibrate in my pocket, I ignore it. She walks in and turns on the light. I stand at the doorway and wait for her to talk. She looks at me finally and speaks.

"Aren't you gonna come in?"

I open my mouth about to say no then close it. I walk in and close the door behind me. She sits down on the bed and pats the matress. I walk over and sit down. I take my jacket off and she puts her hand on my bare arm. I look at her and shes staring at my tattoo of Sara and I, with a tiger roaring on the corner. She places her finger over the words "Justify My Love." I keep my eyes on her, never leaving her face.

"Justify My Love. . ." She whispers.

She looks at me and a tear forms in her right eye. I reach my hand up and cup her cheek, I move my thumb and wipe her tear, She places her hand on mines and rubs her face in my palm.

Once she realizes whats shes doing she stops and retreats her hand back to her side and puts her head down.

"Sorry" She says quietly.

I lift up her chin and look into her eyes. Never have I wanted to make love to Lindsey. I always enjoyed " Fucking her", but at that moment I wanted to appreciate her body, her mind and her soul. I lean in and place my lips on her. She hesitates for a second, then she cups my face with her hands and deepens the kiss. She glides her tongue across my bottom lip, I accept and open my mouth, giving her what she wants. She pulls away and looks me dead in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

I dont reply, I just kiss her passionetly, hoping that it answers her question. I pull her on to my lap and she wraps her arms around my neck. I pull away and rest my head on her forhead. I close my eyes and I feel safe, I take in her sweet perfume and sigh. She unwraps her arms from my neck and I open my eyes. Shes looks at me and moves her arms, seconds late her shirts off. I stare at her naked chest and touch her breast.

"Your so . . . so beautiful Lindsey."

I look up and she starts to silently shed tears.

"Tegan" She says.

"Can you make love to me?"

My mind takes me back to Last night.

_(Sara)_

_Make love to me Tegan Quin_

I push the thought away from my head when Lindsey continues.

"Make love to me . . . like im Sara." I hear the struggle not to breakdown in her voice.

I lift my hand and push her bangs out of her face.

" Ill make love to you . . . like your."

I stop and she looks at me with a pleading look. I brush her cheek with my hand and look at her In her eyes.

" Ill make love to you, but not as Sara"

Her eyes grow big and she waits for me to say what she wants to hear.

" As Lindsey."

As soon as I say that she quickly attaches her lips to mine. She moans in my mouth and trails the curves of my body with her hands. I pull back and she whimpers, already missing my lips. I pull off my shirt and she removes my bra. she gets up and steps back. She takes off her pants and slowly pulls down her underwear. I watch her like a hawk, the way her muscles move, the way her skin dances on her body. She pulls me up and kisses me, she starts to unbotton my pants. When she succeeds, she wastes no time and slides them down my legs. I step out of them and Start to walk to the bathroom. I open the door and turn around to see if Lindseys following. Shes standing there with a confused look on her face.

" Lets take a bath."

She smiles at me and I smile back. I go in and start the water. I step into the tub and motion for her to sit on my lap. The tub was pretty big, A little smaller then a jacuzzi tub though. She sits down and looks at me.

" I love you Tegan Quin."

In that moment It felt right So I said the words that i was feeling, and that she wanted to hear.

" I love you too Lindsey Byrnes."

**Sara POV:**

Its been four hours. Four long hours that Tegans been at LB's hotel. I've spent these four hours thinking of how im going to tell Stacey this was a mistake and that I dont feel the same. Even though we had sex, It didn't feel right. As soon as i left her hotel I felt dirty, I felt sick, I felt like I was nothing. Im lying in my bed when I hear a knock on my door. I get up and walk to it. I look through the peep whole and see Stacey. What, how did she know where my room was, or where I was staying at?

I open the door and see her smiling at me.

"Stacey?"

"O M G hey SarSar! I missed you so much baby!"

She sounds drunk?

"Stacey are you drunk and how did you know where I was staying?"

She takes a couple of steps forward and leans in to my neck. Her lips near my ear, she whispers.

"Im so wet right now Sara, I want you to fuck me"

She usher her into the room and switch on the light beside the bed. I sit down and she stands right in front of me. I need to tell her the truth, I need to end this now.

"Stacey . . . what happened today -"

"Uh huhh?"

She puts her hand in my hair and starts to mess with my locks.

"Was a mistake Stacey, It can never happen again"

I feel her hands stop and she rips them from my hair. I wince at the pain. I look up to her she gives me a seductive look.

"You weren't saying thay when you came on my tongue?"

I put my head down and start to speak.

"Stacey, I was caught up in the moment okay. Yes it felt good but it was wrong, It should have never happened and it wont ever happen again Im Sor-"

Im cut off by her hands pushing me on my back. She climbs on top of me and pins my hands over my head. She takes her right hand and heads straight for my pants. I open my mouth to tell her to stop but she takes her hand and punches me on my mouth. I close my eyes and try to break free from her hand, but Im too weak.

"Stacey stop! Your drunk you don't know what your doing!"

She slaps my cheek and covers my mouth with her hand. She leans down and whispers into my ear through clenched teeth.

" Im gonna fuck you"

I try to escape but she hits me on my ribs and pins me back down. The pain from my ribs and mouth start to worsen. I start to cry as reality sets in. Shes not going to take **no** for an answer.

"Im gonna fuck you, and your gonna cum for me you fucking bitch, whether you like it or not!"

I move my face to the side and she grabs my chin and pulls me to look at her.

"Whether you like it or not." She repeats.

I look into her eyes, there filled with so much hate. I try to look deeper, I try to tell her to stop with my eyes. She doesn't see it. She unzips my pants and sticks her fingers into my underwear. I trails them up and down my slit. Im not at all wet, this isnt pleasurable this is scarey. She pushes 3 finger into to my dry core, I cry out in pain, She rests her head in my neck and starts to pump in and out of me. It hurts and it feels likes she tearing my insides up. She lifts her head up and looks at me in my eyes.

"You like this dont you Sara!"

"Please Stacey" I plead , I start to cry more, my cheeks are wet.

She pulls her fingers out of me and holds them in front of our faces, I see blood dripping down them. I try to yell for help but they come out silent. She slaps my face again and pushes her 3 fingers back into me. I scream and she again pumps in and out

"Please Stacey. . . . stop . . ."

**Tegan POV:**

The sun shines in my eyes, I toss and turn trying to find darkness. I lift up my head after failing to find the dark. I look at the sleeping figure next to me, her chest rising and falling. I get up out of the bed and search for my clothes. I look at the clock on the nightstand. 12:37. I hurry the search for my clothes and put them on. Were playing for a private crowd today at some venue. The show starts at 1:30 and ends at 4. I find a pen and paper on the desk in the corner and right Lindsey a note.

_LB I have a show at 1:30 today, Gonna go back to my room and freshen up , Ill call you after the shows done._

_xoxo Tegan_

I set the note down on the nightstand and head out the door. I take a cab back to my hotel and get up to my floor. As im walking down the Hallway to my room, which just happens to be at the end od the room, I remember what Sara did. I remember how I saw Stacey kiss her, and I watched how she didnt even try to pull back. I get to my room and look at the door, Im angry now. How could Sara do that to me? How can she do that to me after telling me I made her the happiest girl in the world? I take out my cardkey from my wallet and slide it in. The door unlocks, I take a deep breath and open the door. I enter the room and look around. Saras not here. I start to walk to the bed, I see alot of red stuff on the sheets, she probably spilled wine. I get closer and stop. I lift up the sheet to my eyes. Its Blood? My mind starts to get dizzy. I run to the otherside of the bed, Saras not there either. I rush to the bathroom and splash water one my face. I take out my phone and Start dialing Saras number.

_This cannot be happening._

My thoughts are cute off when I hear a muffled sob . I back away from the Sink and hang up my phone. I slip it in my butt pocket and move towards the sound. I open the sliding shower door and pause dead in my tracks. I see Sara sitting in the corner naked with her knees to her chest. She has blood stains on her legs and bruises on her lips and ribs. She looks at me and starts to cry. I rush into the tub and scoop her up. I take her to the bed and and strip the sheets. I set her down and she clings to me. Her face in my neck. I feel the tears burn trails down my colar bone.

"Sara what happened!?"

All I heard out of her mubles was "Stacey" and the word "No".

I


	6. Chapter 6

Were All Messed Up Chapter 6

**Sara POV:**

"Sara what happened!?"

I try to explain through my sobs what Stacey did. When she see's me struggling she pulls me into her arms and messages my scalp with her delicate fingers. My bodys in pain, The bruises are throbbing, My lip is stinging, and my private parts are sore. After being in Tegans arms, I feel safe. I stop crying and embrace her. I remember that we have a show today, were playing for a private crowd at some venue. I look at the time on the nightstand. I look up at Tegan and shes staring at me.

"Tegan its 1:05 we have to get ready for the show."

My voice sounds horrible, and my throat hurts when I speak. Tegan suddenly has a angry look on her face.

"Sara you were just Raped, Your not in any condition to play ! Im gonna call our manager and explain to him what happened, if we have to cancel a couple of shows we will." She gets up and pulls out her cell phone.

"Tegan please Im fine -"

"No Sara after I finish calling Im gonna take you to the hospital!"

"Tegan!"

She flashes me a smut look and I give up. She heads out to the belcony and starts explaining what happened to our manager. After a couple of minutes shes enters the room again and takes a seat on the bed next to me.

"Come on lets take you a shower and head to the hospital."

I nodd and try to get up, I stumble and she quickly grabs my waist and I wince in pain. She stands me up and looks at my naked body. She trails her hands over the numerous amount of bruises on my pale white skin.

"Sara . . . Im sorry I wasnt here to protect you. . . "

She puts her head down and keeps her hands on my waist.

A tear slides down her cheek and falls on her shoe. I reach my arm up and move the bangs away from her face. She rubs her cheek into the palm of my hand. I take her hand and lead us to the bathroom. She starts the water and we wait in silence for the tub to fill up. Once the water reaches its limit, I step in and my body starts to ache. Tegans places her hands on my arms and rubs up and down.

"Tegan can you wash my please?"

I'm embarrassed at my own question, but that quickly goes away when Tegan gives me a weak smile and reaches for the soap. When she finishes washing my body and hair, she drains the water from the tub and grabs my towel. She dries me off delicately and dresses me. Were heading for the door when we hear a knock.

She looks at me and clenches her fist.

**Tegan POV:**

When I hear the knock on the door, the first thing that pops up in my mind is that its Stacey! I clench my fist and turn to look at Sara. I rush to the door and open it fast. I ease up when I see the boys.

"What the fuck, where is she?! Tegan you better beat her fucking ass! Shes so lucky Im not a girl!"

"Ted calm down! Tegan what happened?" Jasper says as he calms Ted down.

I look back at Sara who was behind the bed, in case it was Stacey. I open the door and let the guys in. They walk in and go straight to all give her a big hug and sit down on the bed.  
" Sara what happened?" Ted ask.

"Stacey just . . . she wouldnt take no for an answer."

" Wait who told you guys?" I finally speak.

Ted whips his head and looks at me.

"Your manger called us and told us he was canceling a couple of the shows, When I asked him why he told me what happened, I called the guys and we came to your room."

"Oh well lets talk about this at the hospital yea?"

They all get up and Ted takes Saras waist and helps her walk to the door. We hail down a cab and head to the hospital.

"Uhh wheres the family for Sara Quin?"

I perk my ears and wake up from my quick nap. I get up and walk over to the doctor.

"Me, Im her sister."

The boys get up and walk behind me. Ted places his hands on my shoulders.

"Is she okay?"

"Umm I think it would be better to talk to you in private."

I look at the boys and they nod. She leads me to the conference room and sets her paperwork on the desk.

"Ms. Quin, your sister is fine, no extreme damage to her ribs or her brain. But she told me that when she was um you know, that she was very dry down there in her area, so I took a look and she had many bruises and the inside of her walls had been cut pretty badly, that explains all the blood, Also her private area is really irritated. She also had tears on her labias. We stiched those up and shes doing fine, but she is going to be sore for a while."

I look at her and put my head down. I start to tear up and she places her hand on my shoulder.

"Shes fine , would you like to see her?"

I quickly nodd and she leads me to Saras room. I walk in and pull back the curtains. She looks at me and gives me a weak smile.

"Sara. . ."

"Tegan, come here."

I obey and walk to the side of her bed. She pats her hand on the thick hospital matress and I sit down. I take her hand and place light kisses on it. She chuckles weakly.

"Sara, why did she does this to you?"

**Sara POV:**

I have to tell her to the truth.

"Tegan, when I met her at the cafe for dinner, we didn't eat."

She puts her head down. This is the most painful thing I've ever had to do, but I continue.

"We went back to her hotel . . . Tegan I didn't mean to I just, I got caught up in the moment. But when I left her hotel, I felt disgusted, I felt guilty. I never ment to hurt you."

She looks up and stares straight into my eyes.

" I saw you too, together. She kissed you backstage Sara, you didn't try to pull away . . ." Tegan says with her eyes watery.

"She caught me off guard, but when I went back to the dressing room you weren't there, Ted told me that you went to Lindseys hotel."

**Tegan POV:**

I feel a wave of shame rush through my spine and I look up and stare at the ceiling.

"Then I went back to the hotel and waited for you, after four hours, I was starting to get drowsy when I heard a knock on my door, I got up and saw stacey through that little hole. I opened the door and she was drunk. I thought it would be good for me to tell Stacey that what we did was a mistake, and that it would never happen again. When I told her she got mad and started hitting me, then she raped me."

I look back at her and she has tears covering her cheeks. I feel the guilt again and I began to tell her the truth.

"Sara, I wasn't there to protect you because . . . Because I was with Lindsey. We slept toge-"

She puts her hand up and stops me.

"Tee, Its okay."

"But Sara -"

"No Tegan, really I did what I did and you did what you did, lets just forget about it okay?"

I drop my head and nod. After 2 more hours at the hospital, the Doctors tell Sara shes okay to leave. We head back to the hotel and ride the Elevator to our floor. We step out and began to walk. As we get closer to our room, I see a person sitting down outside of our door. I get closer and notice who it is. I feel my blood start to boil. I turn around and look Sara straight in the eye.

"Sara go to Teds room."

"Why?" She had been walking with her head down that she didn't notice Stacey at our door.

I move my head in the direction where Stacey was and her eyes grow big.

"Sara go!"

"Tega-"

"Go!"

She walks back down the hall and I turn back and make my way to Stacey. I stand over her and notice that she's asleep. I push her shoulder and she wakes up.

**Sara POV:**

I knock on Teds door and he quickly opens it. I rush in and close the door.

"Sara What happened?"

"Staceys, shes in front of our room Ted!"

He quickly moves me out of the way as gently as possible and rushes out the door. I follow him and we turn the corner. Tegan and Stacey are arguing in the hallway. Two people are peeping their heads out the door and watching them. Ted runs up to them and I see Stacey punch Tegan straight in the face. I run as fast as I can. Tegan pushes Stacey and she falls to the ground, Tegan climbs on top of her and starts to punch her in the face and head. Staceys got her hands tangeled in Tegans hair, shes pulling hard that Tegans face is turning red. Ted trys to pull Tegan off of her. I get to them and I start to pull Tegan off of Stacey too. Tegan starts pounding Staceys head on the ground and starts to scream at her.

"Your a sick fuck! You fucking raped my sister you dumb bitch!"

"She fucking wanted it" Stacey yells back.

My anger inside me boils and with all the strength in my body I pull Tegan off of her and climb on top of her and swing my fist to her face, I never stop as I start to yell at her.

"I didn't fucking want it! I said No and you forced me too! You raped me!"

Tegan and Ted pull me off of her and I cling to Ted. Tegans walks over to Stacey on the ground and stands over her.

"If you ever fucking come near her again!"

She leans down in front of Staceys face and looks straight in her eyes.

"I will fucking kill you."

"Is that a threat?" Staceys says standing up. She wipes the blood from her nose and mouth.

Tegans stands up and looks Stacey dead in the eye.

"Its not a threat Stacey, Its a promise."

Stacey pushes past Tegan and walks past me and Ted. We turn around and watch her walk to the stairway. She pushes the door open and disappears.

I turn back around and look at Tegan. Her lips busted and she has a cut below her eyebrow. I rush to her. Ted takes the card key from Tegans pocket and he opens our door. I pull her by her arm and she follows me into the room. I set her down on the bed and Ted hands me the First Aid kit from the bathroom. I kneel in front of Tegan and pull out some gauze. I clean her lip and eyebrow and place two bandaids on her wounds.

"Tegan are you okay?" Ted ask.

"Yea Im fine, She got me pretty good huh?" She chuckles.

"Your should have seen her face you did a number on her!" Ted says and starts to laugh.

He gives us both big hugs after making sure were okay and then leaves back to his room. Once the door shuts I quickly attach my lips to Tegans. She moans into the kiss and I pull away. I rest my forhead on hers and look into her eyes.

"Thank you Tegan, for everything."

"You dont have to thank me, I did it because I love you Sara."

She smiles and my lips are on hers again. I lay her back on the bed and straddle her waist. She trails her hands down my sides and I wince. She looks at me and places her hands back to her sides. I sit up and take both of her hands and place them back on my sides. I lean down and kiss her lips. I pull away and move my lips to her ear.

"Gently" I lean down and kiss her neck. She moves her hands under my shirt and I lift my arms, She takes off my shirt and tosses it on the floor. She takes my breast in her mouth and a shock shoots up my spine. I tilt my head back and she quickly attaches her lips to my neck. She palms my breast and a stop her. I play with the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up. She stops me .

"Are you sure Sara, that you can do this after what happened?"

I get off of her, I take of my pants and under and lay down beside her. She sits up and stares at me confused.

"Just be gentle."

I spread my legs apart she looks at my and bites her bottom lip. She stands up and removes her pants and underwear, they disappear on the floor. She climbs on top of me, and rests her crotch on mines, she starts to grind into me. I whimper and attack her lips again. She stops and places her thigh between my legs, I copy her and place my thigh between her legs. She starts to rock back and forth and I feel pleasure and pain mixed rest her face between my neck and starts to speak to me.

"Sasa Im sorry."

She bites my neck and I moan into her hair.

" Your all that I need"

I feel my walls start to clench and I feel Tegans wetness running down my thigh.

" Your all that I want "

My heads spinning I open my eyes and look at Tegans face, She has it scrunched up and he rbody starts to shake. Shes about to cum.

"Tegan Im gonna cum" I whisper in her ear.

"Me too Sasa" She says in between moans.

I on the edge, my body starts to tingle and my legs want to shut close.

"I love you Sara Quin."

My body erupts in exstacy and my legs start to shake. I feel Tegans cum coat my thighs and she slows her pace to a stop.

My body goes numb as the last waves of my orgasm ride out. I open my eyes and peel the hair off of Tegans sweaty forhead. I smile and make sure to not break eye contact with her.

" I love you Tegan Quin."

She places a sweet kiss on my nose and she begans to peel our sticky bodies apart. I grab her hand and lay her back down on top of me.

"Lay with me Tee, just like this."

She peels her body off of mine and lays beside me. She grabs my hand and pulls me on top of her. I look at her confused and she kisses my forhead.

"I dont want to accidently shift in my sleep and press on your bruises." She chuckles.

I kiss her lips with all the passion and strength that I have and snuggle into her body. She pulls the blanket from the floor and covers our bodies. I rest my head on her chest and her steady heartbeat puts me into a dark sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Were All Messed Up Chapter 7

**Tegan POV:**

I hear my phone vibrating on the nightstand, I start to toss and turn, hoping that I can block out the ringtone. I finally give up, I reach over to the nightstand and pick my phone up. I press that answer key and place to the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I answer in a groggy voice.

"Tegan?"

I lift my head from the pillow and speak.

"Lindsey?"

"Hey you never called me after the show, how did it go?"

I had completely forgot about calling her back, with everything going on, It had totally sliped my mind. I look over to see empty sheets. I hear the shower running so I assume Saras taking a shower.

"Oh we um . . . we didn't play."

I sit up and prepare to explain.

"What why?

I get up and find a V-neck and a pair of boxers and slip them on. I step outside to the belcony and start to tell her.

"The night I was at your hotel . . . Stacey came over and she. . ."

"She what? "

"She raped Stacey, Lindsey."

I put my head down, When I think about it, I cant help but feel like its my fault.

"Oh my god, Is Sara okay?" She ask with concern.

I sigh.

"Yea shes fine. Stacey just ughh that fucking bitch. Then when we got back from the hospital, that bitch had the fucking nerve to wait for us outside of our hotel door."

"Did you beat her ass?"

"Haa yea, then I was hitting her and she said that Sara wanted it. Ugh shes a fucking. . . A fucking Cunt!"

"Mmm well she got what she deserved, Hey I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch so we can, uhh talk?"

I sigh. I can't keep doing this to Lindsey. I have to tell her the truth, even if it hurts us both.

"Yea, I kinda have to talk to you anyway."

"Okay well uhh meet me at Bobs Cafe?"

I look at the clock, its 1:30.

"Yea sounds good , say 2:30?"

"Yea okay."

I hang up and turn around to walk in the room. I spot Sara comming out of the bathroom in a pair of my boyshorts, thats it. Dont worry their clean. I stand there and watch her, shes looking through her suitcase. I walk in and she looks up at me.

"Hey" She gives me a weak smile and holds out her arms.

I walk up to her and quickly embrace her, I rest my face in the crook of her neck and began to cry. She places a hand on my back and rubs soothing circles, her other hand combing through my hair.

"Tee whats wrong?"

I pull away from her and stare at her pale white body thats covered in bruises. I trace a bruise on her hip bone, then trail it to the bruise on her ribs. I stop and look up at her.

"I should've been here to protect you, Your in pain and its my fault."

Tears are streaming down my face and she wipes them with her thumb.

"Tegan! It's not your fault! I shouldn't have went to meet her. Don't feel guilty! Do you understand me !?"

"But Sara its is my faul-"

"Do you understand!"

My eyes grow big and I nod. She pulls me back into her arms and hugs me tight.

"Is it okay if I have lunch with Lindsey. After what happened the other night she thinks that me and her are . . . you know."

She nods and gives me a simple kiss on my cheek.

"Im gonna go have lunch with Emy, she called me this morning and was worried, Apparently the boys and our manager called her last night and told her what happened. So she wanted to treat me to lunch."

I nod and head for the bathroom to take a shower. I take off my clothes and start the shower, I step in and I feel instantly relaxed. The cold water hits my forhead and falls to my back. Sara comes in and pulls back the curtain.

"Hey Im leaving."

I look at her taking her in. Shes wearing my black and white striped T-shirt and black Skinny jeans that hug her curves oh so nicely, and she tops it of with my red hightop converses. I look back up to her face and she has a smirk playing her lips. I chuckle softly and she shakes her head.

"Just dont do anything with her kay Tegan?" Her face suddenly turns serious.

I peep my head out of the shower and Kiss her on her lips with every piece of passion that runs through my body. I pull away she whimpers and I look into her eyes.

"I know what I've got, Im not gonna mess it up."

She smiles and gives me a peck on my cheek.

" I love you Sara."

" I love you too Tegan ."

She gives me another kiss only this time on my nose and walks out of the bathroom. I hear the hotel room door open and close. I finish showering and I brush my teeth. I walk to my suitcase and realize I have nothing to wear. I walk to Saras suitcase and pull out a pair of skinny denimn jeans and a white v-neck. I get dressed and put my brown boots on and place a necklace with a white feather around my neck. I grab my wallet and card key and step out of the door. I walk out of the hotel and head for Bobs Cafe. As im walking down the busy street, I see alot of couples holding hands and I can't help but miss Sara. Even though we'll never get to do that in public, we can still do that in private. I walk a couple of more blocks down and stop in front of Bobs Cafe. I walk in and see Lindsey on her phone, shes staring at her screen typing away. I walk up to the table and pull out a chair. She jumps up and stares at me.

"Shit Tegan you scared me."

I chuckle and proceed to sit down. We talk about little things and I explain to her what happened with Sara.

"Yea I totally got Stacey good, She'll never mess with Sara aga-."

She suddenly cuts me off.

"Tegan?"

I look up to her and speak.

"Yeah ?"

"Wanna go back to my hotel again?" She gives me a sexy smirk.

"Uhh Lindsey thats what I kinda wanted to talk to you about, What happened the other night. . . Can't happen again. Im sorry if I lead you on, I was just confused."

A tear roles down her cheek and I can't help but feel that feeling of guilt in my stomach again.

"But you said you loved me?" She says through sobs.

"I know, and I do, but I love Sara more, Im in love with her Lindsey."

"Im going to the bathroom"

I nodd and she quickly gets out of her chair and heads to the back of the cafe. Her phone starts to vibrate and I ignore it. It vibrates again and I finally pick it up. I look to the back to see if Lindseys comming.

Curiousity gets to me and I look at the screen.

2 Text Messages : Stacey

I hesitate. I look around again, when I see no one looking I open the text .

_**(2:45)**_

_**Dood what if Tegan finds out?**_

_**(2:46)**_

_**If she does were fucked!**_

I scroll up and start to read all the messages.

_**LB: Look just text Sara and tell her your in town and you know that you miss her and ask her if she wantes to hang out before the venue.**_

_**S: Lindsey look I want to help you out but what does Sara have to do with you and Tegan?**_

_**LB: Shes just in the way, I need to get her away from me and Tegan.**_

I keep scrolling down.

_**S: Im back.**_

_**LB: How did it go?**_

_**S: We slept together.**_

_**LB: Well thats good :)**_

_**S: Umm I guess but Im gonna go to their show tonight, Sara invited me and she called and got me backstage.**_

_**LB: Good hey make sure that Tegan see's you and Sara together okay?**_

_**S: Are you ever going to tell me the reason behind all this?**_

_**LB: Later but for now just do as I say okay?**_

I feel my heart drop and I look back, still no Lindsey. I look back to the phone and keep reading.

**S: She saw us kiss.**

**LB: Okay Im gonna text her right now and invite her back to my place. **

**S: okay.**

**LB: Oh I forgot to tell you Tegan said that Sara told her she misses you and she hopes to see you again.**

**S: Really?**

**LB: Yea she said that Sara said she loves when you dominant dude ;)**

**S: Haha she does love being a bottom ;)**

**LB: Heres her hotel and room number. The Pearl Hotel room 406. **

**S: What if shes tired Linds?**

**Lb: Tegan said Sara likes when you when you dominant right? so dont take No for an answer, she wants it, its like shes playing a game with you ;)**

I drop the phone on to the table. I cant believe it, Lindsey set Sara up. My fist are pale white from me gripping the table. Lindsey finally emerges from behind me and sits back down in her chair. I look at her, her eyes are puffy and red. Honestly I dont even care that shes hurt. Why would she do this?

"Sorry I took so long I just couldn't cry in front of you."

I just want to leap across the table and place my hands around her neck!

"Tegan?"

I just stare at her and she shift her gaze back to her hands. I pick up her cell phone and slide it to her at the other end of the table. She picks it up and looks at the screen. She drops her jaw and looks at me.

"Tegan I can explain."

"Fuck you !"

I get up and walk out of the door. I feel Lindsey grab my arm and pull me back.

" Tegan Im sorry!"

"Your fucking sorry!? You set my sister up! How can you fucking explain that!Whats your fucking Excuse!"

"I did it because I love you Tegan! You belong with me, not her!I did it for us!"

I look around and people are staring at us, Yelling at eachother in the middle of the sidewalk. I dont care.

"There is no US Lindsey! Your fucking sick! Who tells someone not to take No for an answer! Your are seriously fucked up in the head you know that!"

I turn around and start to walk away into the crowd. When Lindsey says it.

"Im fucked up in the head? Who loves and fucks their own sister?"

I turn back around and walk back up straight to her face.

"I do ."

I turn back again and walk back to my hotel.

I get up to my room and fall on the bed. I pull out my cell phone and call Sara.

**Sara POV:**

Im having lunch with Emy. We talked about what happened with Stacey, Emy was pissed, she said when she sees Stacey, she's totally gonna "Give it to her" Haha. Now were talking about me and Tegan.

"So are you and Tegan doing okay?" Emy ask.

"Yea were doing good. I mean we've only had this going on this ast week so you kno haha."

"Haha yea."

I finish eating my Salad and I feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I pull out my phone and see Tegans name. I tell Emy to hold on for a second and I answer the call.

"Whats up?"

"Lindsey set you up! That fucking bitch told Stacey to do everything! She told her not to take No for an answer Sara!"

Im slightly confused, and with Tegan talking so fast, it doesnt make it easier.

"Tegan slow down what are you talking about?."

"Just come back to the hotel and I'll explain everything to you in person."

I look at Emy.

"But Im with Emy having lunch?"

"Emy can come, just hurry!"

She hangs up and I put my phone away.

"What happened?" Emy ask with her mouth full of pasta.

"Uhh Tegan said something about Lindsey setting me up?"

Emy spits out her pasta and looks at me with wide eyes.

"What!?"

"Yeah She said to go back to the hotel and she'll explain."

I take a sip of my wine and Emy grabs her bag and stands up.

"Lets go!"


	8. Chapter 8

Were All Messed Up Chapter 8

**Tegan POV:**

I hang up and start to pace my hotel room back and forth. So much has gone on in the past couple of days that I have no clue whats even real. I walk to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. I look at the water drip from my face in the mirror. In my refelection I think of Lindsey. Why would she do this? Just so she could have me to herself? Then Stacey. Would it even be her fault? Lindsey told her that Sara liked to get " Dominated" not rape. Were all messed up. I hear the hotel door open and close. Sara walks to the doorway of the bathroom, Emy walks past her and sits on the bed.

"Hey you alright?" Sara looks at me concerned.

"Yea . . . Sara is this all really happening?"

I look at her through the mirror and wait for her to respond.

"Come on"

She motions for me to go into the room. I obey and walk out and sit on the chair near the desk.

"Uhh hey Emy."

I haven't talked to Emy since the night Lindsey found out about Sara and I. Its kind of awkward. She looks at at me and smiles then starts to giggle.

"Dont worry Tegan, Im totally okay with you and Sara dating, or being a couple or whatever. So don't be awkward and think I'll look at you guys differently." She finishes with a smile.

"Thanks Em, At least your okay with us." I tell her.

"Oh yea whats up, Sara said something about Lindsey?" Emy replies.

"Oh yea what were you talking about Tegan?"

I take a breath and prepare my mind to explain to them what I saw.

"Ohkay well you know how I went to have lunch with Lindsey this afternoon?" I look at Sara and wait for her to tell me that she remembers. She sends a nod my way and I continue.

"Well when I got to the cafe, she was sitting there just texting away. So I walk up to the table and sit down, she gets scared and you know blah blah blah. We make small talk and then I told her about what happened with you Sara."

I look at Emy and Sara and they both nod in unison. I continue.

"Well I was telling her about the fist fight and then out of no where she cuts me off and asks me if I want to go back to her hotel."

"And you said no right Tegan?" The both say at the same time.

"Of course! But when she asked me I explained it to her."

"Explained what?" Sara says.

"Well I told her that what happened the other night, can't happen again because I love Sara. She started crying and then she was like Im gonna go to the bathroom. So I noded, you know thinking maybe she might need some time right?"

**Sara POV:**

I nodd and wait and Tegan continues.

"Well she forgot her cell phone on the table. Its started vibrating, it just got annoying that I picked it up. My mind was a little snoopy that I wondered who it was."

"Tegan!" I yell.

"Well she was all into texting the person when I first saw her, I just wanted to know who it was? Anyways Sara let me finish. I pick it up and She has two new messages from Stacey. So I looked back, when I didn't see Lindsey I opened the text."

"Well what did it say Tegan?" Emy yells in frustration.

"Well she texted Stacey and told her to sleep with you, so you could be out of mine and Lindsey way. Then Stacey was all confused. Then when she kissed you she did it so I could see and get mad, because Lindsey told her!Then she sent our hotel info over to Stacey."

"Thats how she knew where I was staying?" I say looking at Emy then back up to Tegan.

She nods and again continues.

"Yea heres the fucked up part, Lindsey told Stacey that you told me, that I told her,that you like when Staceys dominates you."

I cant fucking believe all this! How can my life get anymore fucked up!

"Then Lindsey told Stacey that if you say No , to not take No for an Answer, that you like it when you say no and she forces you.!"

"Oh that fucking Bitch!" Emy shouts out.

Now I reallyfucking hate Lindsey, she had the nerve to set me up? And she probably thinks shes gonna get away with bullshit!

"Emy take me to her hotel yea?" Inside im fucking mad, but I play it off and act calm.

"Sara your hurt you can't go-"

"Tegan Im injured not fucking crippled!" I look down to Emy and ask her again.

"Emy can you please take me to Lindseys hotel?"

She looks at Tegan, when Tegan nods she looks up back to me.

"Okay Sar."

"Im comming though, In case anything happens!" Tegan blurts out.

"Thats fine." I say to her.

We walk to the parking lot and step into Emys car. We arrive 10 minutes later to Lindsey hotel. Emy tells me she knows her floor and room number. We go into the elevator and stand in silence. Lindseys room is the first room once we step out of the elevator. I walk up and reach my hand up to knock on her door, suddenly Tegan grabs my wrist and brings it to her lips. She kisses the back of my hand and looks me in my eyes.

"Sara you don't have to do this let me handle her, She probably won't even answer the door when she sees its you."

Shit she's right, I never thought about that . I bring her hand to my face and kiss her palm. Just as Im about to speak Emy chuckles. We both look at her with confused faces as to why shes laughing.

"You guys are too cute. Here let me knock, step to the side so she won't see you, Plus I have a couple of words for that skinny bitch."

Tegan and I chuckle and step to the side out of sight. Emy knocks on the door. A minute later we hear the door opening and Lindsey speaks to Emy.

"Emy thank god your here, I-"

"Oh save it for someone who gives a shit Lindsey!"

I step out to where she can see me. She pauses and looks at me.

"Sar-"

"Hello Lindsey"

I shove her aside and walk into her room, Tegan and Emy follow. As soon as I walk into her room I see Stacey sitting on Lindseys bed. Tegan starts to run towards her, Stacey jumps off the bed and stands behind Lindsey, Emy quickly grabs Tegans waist and pulls her back. I look at Stacey up and down, shes shaking behind Lindsey.

"So you can rape me, but yet your afraid tof my sister?" I tell Stacey. She doesn't say anything. She just stands behind Lindsey.

"So I heard you set me up?" I walk up to Lindsey.

She looks at Tegan and then back to me.

"I want her Sara, And she wants me." Lindsey says.

_Oh this bitch._

Tegan starts to speak but I put my hand up and signal for her to let me talk.

"What makes you think that Lindsey?" I look at her straight in the eye, I dont take my gaze off of her.

"She told me she loved me Sara, thats how I know."

Tegan POV:

"Well I did, now I don't!"

"Thats bullshit Tegan! I know you love me!"

I grab Sara by her waist and pull her into my arms. I cup her face with my hands and Kiss her. I kiss her with every emotion I have, with every feeling that I have. This kiss last for a minute, I forget eveyones around us and start to pull away gently. She whimpers and I bite her lip, then pull away. I see Stacey with her mouth wide open and a shock exspression on her face.

"What the fuck?!" Stacey yells.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Stace, Their fucking eachother."

As soon as Lindsey says that, Sara jumps on top of her and they fall to the ground. Saras punching Lindsey on her face and ribs. I try to grab Sara off of her when, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me back.

"Emy what the fuck Let me go!"

"Let them settle this Tegan!"

I look back to Sara and Lindsey, Saras shirt is ripped open and Lindseys boobs are out of her shirt. Lindsey pulls her arm back and lunges it into Saras already bruised ribs. Sara falls to the ground and Lindsey gets on top of her and starts to bang her head against the floor. I jump on top of Lindsey and we roll on the floor. Emy picks up Sara and sets her down on the bed. I push Lindsey on the floor when she trys to get up.

"You said you loved me Tegan!"

"I did Lindsey!"

I get off of her and look over to Sara. Staceys still in shock and shes just standing there still. I rush to Sara and see that shes crying. Emy picks her up and looks at Lindsey and Stacey.

"You guys are fucking stupid, I hope you guys get this ten times worse."

She walks out the door, with Sara in her arms.I start to follow them, when Stacey grabs my arm and pulls me back. Shes crying and her face is all red.

"Tegan I didn't mean to hurt her, Lindsey told me all that stuff, please its not my fault!"

I look at Lindsey whos still on the ground then back to Stacey.

"Its her fault for telling you to do it, Its your fault for fucking doing it!"

I pull away from Staceys grip and walk to the elevator where Emy and Sara are waiting for me. We get down to the parking lot and place Sara into the car gently.

"We have to take her to the hospital."

I nod and get into the car. We get to the same hospital we were at last time. I fill out Sara information. 10 minutes later They call Sara and wheelchair her into the ER.

**4 hours Later.**

The guys have showed up at the hospital. I called my mom and left her a message. I requested that Sara have the same doctor she had last time. Thank god she was in today. I see the familiar Doctor walk up to the waiting room. I get up and walk towards her.

"Twice in 1 week huh?"

"Yea" I sigh.

"Well Good news, your sisters okay. Her ribs are fine, no broken bones. She just really really sore. May I ask how this happened?"

" She got into a fight with umm, my ex girlfriend."

"Oh wow, well she needs to stay in bed for a while. Her ribs are bruised pretty badly, Im going to put her on bed rest."

"But we dont live here, and were on tour right now?"

"You guys are musicians?"

"Yea were from the band Tegan and Sara. But were from Canada? I can cancel the tour, but is it okay for her to fly?"

She looks at the paperwork in her hands and starts to nod.

"Yea she can, Im going to release her tonight, Fly back home and keep her in bed. Its going to take about a month for her to heel up."

"So she can't walk or anything for that whole month?"

"Well she can walk around the house just not for to long."

We finish talking and she lets Sara go. We drive back to the hotel. As soon as we get there I get Sara situated for bed .When she finally falls asleep I pull out my Laptop and puschase our plane tickets. I told Sara shes staying in Vancouver with me for the month. When I finish purchasing the tickets, I start to pack our suitcases. I finish packing and hop in the shower really quick. I get out and put a pair of boyshorts on and a wife beater. I slide into bed and feel how soft the sheets are. I snuggle up into Sara and feel her body moving with her rising chest. I put my ear to her back and here her heartbeat. I start to get drowzy as her heartbeats, soon I fall into a deep sleep..


	9. Chapter 9

Were All Messed Up Chapter 9

_**First off I want to say thank you for Reviewing and Viewing. I plan on taking this story very far. Also Im going to be writing another story pretty soon about them when they were Teenagers, It will also be a Quincest. Oh and Tonight Ill present you with Two chapters. Im starting on the second right now. Enjoy :D**_

**Tegan POV:**

Its been A month since we cancelled the tour. Thankfully Paramore came to the rescue and took our place. Its now 9:30 am and Im lying in bed, Saras lying next to me. As I turn over to my side to face her, her eyes start to flutter open. I place my hand on her cheek and kiss her. I kiss her whole face, she burst out in giggles and kisses my lips.

"Hey" She says with a sleepy smile.

"Hey baby " I reply with the same smile.

Sara and I haven't had sex since shes been on bed rest. We got close to it the first day we got to my apartment. We were in the shower.

_"Tegan" She snakes her arm around my waist._

_"Sara." I turn around and look at her. _

_Her eyes are filled with lust, she leans into me and kisses me. She pushes me back to the shower wall and starts grabbing my breasts. I get a little impatient and push her against the other shower wall. She winces and I remember her sore ribs._

_"Shit Im sorry Sara "_

_"_

_Tegan" She grabs her ribs then walks to me"Its okay"_

_She trys to kiss me and I pull away._

_"Sara lets wait."_

_"Tegan you act like we haven't done it before?"_

_"No I ment lets wait till your all better?"_

_"A whole month?"_

_She makes a shocked face and I giggle. _

_"Yes A month."_

_"Tegan, I can't wait a whole month!"_

_I lean in and whisper seductively in her ear._

_"But It'll be worth it." I tug on her ear lobe with my teeth._

_She whimpers and I turn off the water, then step out._

Its been a month since then and I plan on keeping my word to Sara. Im planning a special suprise this evening for her, and tonight im going to ask her to officially be my girlfriend.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sara smiles at me and pushes my bangs out of of my eyes.

"Well I have some errands to run today so I gotta get up."

"Noooooooo" she whines and wraps her arms around me and pulls me back down.

"I want you to stay . . ." She makes a puppy dog face and I chuckle.

"Sara its just for a little while okay? I promise" I kiss her nose and hop off the bed. I head to my dresser and put clean clothes on. I brush my teeth and give Sara a good bye kiss. I leave my apartment and head down the street to a local jewerly store.

**Sara POV:**

Tegan left me home for the day so I might as well get up and clean. The house isn't that dirty, just the kitchen and bathroom. When I finish cleaning up I get in the shower and wash up. I finish showering and put my clothes on, I start to walk to the kitchen when I pass by Tegans spare room. She told me she turned it into a studio a few months back. I open the door and look around. The walls are painted Gray and the carpets burgandy. She has all of our records in Vinyl nailed to her wall, she also has a shit load of pictures. I look at the coffee table and see music sheets and Lyrics. I have never seen Tegans lyrics unless their for the album. I pick up the paper and read the title.

_**Tonight**_

_**-John Legend**_

_"Tegan wanna watch a movie with me?" I smile at her from the bed. _

_"Anything you want baby."_

_She turns off the light and gets into the bed. She motions for me to scoot up and I do. She sits up, her back against the headboard and pulls me back between her legs. I snuggle up into her and she places her arms around my waist. _

_"Hmm lets watch Think like a Man, I heard its hilarious!" I look back up to her and she smiles._

_"Okay" And she kisses my forhead._

_Through out the whole movie I kept nagging to her about how much I really liked that song By John we finish the movie I look back and Tegans asleep with her head resting on the headboard. _

_"Tegan one day will you play that song for me. . ." I ask her, I expect her not to answer since shes asleep. I fall asleep against her chest._

I look up from the Paper, She heard me. I set the paper down and walk out of the studio. I go into the kitchen and prepare my self some cereal. I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. Theres nothing on except for that show Charmed. I sit there and eat my cereal in peace. When Im done I set my bowl down on the coffee table and start to doze off.

**Tegan POV:**

I picked up the ring I had specially made for Sara. Im going to cook her dinner and play her a song. She told me how much she liked that song by **John Legend** called **Tonight**. We were in bed and watching that movie Think like a Man, By the end of the movie I was so sleepy that I started to drift off, But I heard when Sara said told me to play that song for her one day. I didn't tell her I was listening, I just fell asleep. But ever since that day which was 3 weeks ago, I been practicing that song on my acoustic. Tonights the night Im going to play it for her. But first I have to pick up some groceries. After I get the groceries I pay the cab driver and he drives off. I walk into my apartment building and see my friend Lexi who lives on the same floor as me. I tell her a quick hi and walk to my door. I step in smell Bleach.

"Mmm Saras been cleaning again." I chuckle and place the groceries on the kitchen counter. When I finish putting them away I walk into my room and look for Sara, shes not in here. So I head down the hall and see a sleeping figure on my couch. I walk up to her and stare at her body, She's been through so much, I can't help but wonder how shes still so strong. I notice that shes curled up in a ball and I place the blanket thats laying on the couch on her. She snuggles into it, enjoying the warmth that it brings. I smile and walk to the kitchen and start to prepare dinner. Dinners almost ready, I take this time and prepare the dinner table. When everythings done I jump into the shower and get myself ready. Saras still asleep when I come out. I walk up to her and slowly kiss her face. When I say face I mean it, I kiss her whole face. Her Nose, Her Eyelids, Her cheeks, Her chin, everything. She starts to wake up. I look down at her and she starts to laugh.

"Your back " She smiles and kisses my hand.

"Yea I am, Come on get up, I have a suprise for you."

**Sara POV:**

I stand up, she takes my hand and leads me to the Table. I stop at the sight before me. Theres Daisy petals scattered on the floor and the rooms lit up by a couple of candles. I look into the corner and spot Tegans acoustic on her mini stand. I smile and pull her close to me.

"Whats this for?" I rubs my nose against hers.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you Sar" She returns the nose rub to me and I smile.

How have I lived my life without her for so long, I should've told her how I felt years ago. I feel lucky though, out of millions of people on this planet, she chose me. Im so in love with This woman.

She takes my wrist and sits me down on the chair. She brings two plates of food from the kitchen. We sit and talk and eat our meal. We talk about everything. She told me that shes been in love with me since she was 16. I tell her that I was too and we hold hands through the rest of dinner.

"How did you know Daisies were my favorite flower Tee?" I look at the floor and she gives me a gummy smile.

"Sara, its my job to know everything about you, so I can keep you happy."

I feel a tear sting my cheek and I smile.

"Oh um I wanted to play you something, Can I ?"

I remember the lyrics from her studio and smile.

"Of course."

She gets up and takes my hand, She guides the way to her couch. I sit down and she gets her acoustic and sits on the coffee Table in front of me.

"I heard you Sara, you asked me to play this song for you, so here it is."

I see how nervous Tegan is and its cute. She starts to strum the strings and Sings.

_Ain't this what you came for  
Don't you wish you came, oh  
Girl what you're playing for  
Come on, let me kiss that  
Ooh, I know you miss that  
What's wrong, let me fix that  
Twist that_

She looks up at me and I starts to tear up.

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know  
Baby, tonight's the night we lose control  
Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that  
Tonight i'll be the best you ever had_

I don't wanna brag, but i'll be  
The best you ever had

I don't wanna brag, but i'll be  
The best you ever had

I hit you with the best flow,  
Freestlying in the restroom  
Til you blowing cigarette smoke  
And now the bad's gone  
So what we gon' do now  
F-ck it, round two now  
Work it out, then we cool down  
Cool down

Baby, tonight's the night I let you know  
Baby, tonight's the night we lose control  
Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that  
Tonight i'll be the best you ever had

I don't wanna brag, but i'll be  
The best you ever had

I don't wanna brag, but i'll be  
The best you ever had  


__

Baby, tonight's the night I let you know  
Baby, tonight's the night we lose control  
Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that  
Tonight i'll be the best you ever had

I don't wanna brag, but i'll be  
The best you ever had

I don't wanna brag, but i'll be  
The best you ever had

She lets the last notes ring and then puts her guitar down. She sang it so beautifully.

"So what did you think, I know Im no John Legend but did you like it?" She bites her lip and waist for me to respond.

"Tegan that was beautiful." She takes my arm and stands me up. She doesn't say a word, she just leads me into her bedroom, Its lit with only candles. She goes to the stereo and presses play. _**El Perro Del Mar**_-_**From the Valley to the Stars**_ comes on, she lays me down on the bed and climbs on top of me. I place my hands on her waist and rub soothing circles into them. She's just staring at me. I lean in and place a soft wet kiss on her lips. She moans into the kiss and I get a familiar wetness in my core. I haven't felt this feeling in a while and I get impatient. I flip us over on the bed and straddle her waist.

"Sara . . ." She moans into my ear.

I smile into the crook of her neck and start placing kisses from her ear to her cleavage. I lift her up and pull her shirt over her head, I stare at her chest thats covered with a black laced bra. I give her a hungry look.

"Off" She quickly obeys and takes off her bra.

I take a breasts in each hand and message them. Her moaning becomes rugged and she tilts her head back, exposing her neck. I quickly attack it with kisses and teeth marks. I bring my lips to her ears.

"Tegan, your so sexy." I say seductively to her.

"Ohh" She moans. " Sara this was supposed to be your night" She says in between pants.

"It is, you took care of me, now Im going to take care of you."

I cup her mound after I say those words and rub her through her jeans. I tease her quickly and pull away from her, leaving her wanting more. I stand up and take off my remaining clothes. I flash her a smile and she flashes me a cute wink. I chuckle and climb back on top off her. I stop between her knees and start to take her pants off. Once their off I pull her legs apart, I see a string of cum sticking to her legs, I start to kiss her thighs and she rests her head back on her pillow. I finish kissing her thighs, leavin a couple of bite marks and stop in front of her hot, dripping, wet core. I take her smell in for the first time ever, I have never gone down on Tegan before so I plan on making her last as long as she can. I place my tongue on her clit and her legs start to shake. I place her legs over my shoulders. I glide my tongue up her slit and start to circle her clit. She moans out my name loud and we hear pounding on her bedroom walls followed by "Were trying to sleep". I ignore them and continue to work Tegan. I dip my tongue inside Tegans folds, I lap up her juices,then I slip my tongue into her. I message her walls and feel them clenching on my tongue.

"Fuck Sara, please"

I nod and take out my tongue and replace them with 3 fingers. I push into her and climb up her body. With my free hand, I wipe Tegans bangs out of her face and speak to her.

"Tegan look at me"

She opens her eyes and looks directly at me. I start to pump in and out of her and she starts scrunching her face. She places her heand on my back and starts to claw at my skin.

"Sara Faster, More!"

I start to go faster and add one more finger. With my four fingers inside of her I feel her walls pulsing. I feel her hands move between my legs and stop at my core. I feel her push 3 fingers inside of me, she circles my clit with her thumb. I look down at Tegans face and I feel her body start to shake. I feel my wall start to clench up and I start to ride Tegans hand. I feel myself teetering on the edge.

"More Sara"

I dont hesitate and shove my whole fist inside of her.

"Ahhhhhh Saraaaaaaaaa! Im gon- gonna cummmmm!"

The sight in front of me sends me over the edge and I I start to speed up. Seconds later Tegan and I cum at the same time, yelling the same words.

T: "I love You !"

S: "I Love You!"

Her walls clench up so much that she pushes my whole fist out of her. I drop on top of her and try to catch my breath. Minutes later I feel Tegan slide her arms around my waist. I roll off of her and she gets off the bed. She goes to her dresser and starts to look for something. I get turned on again seeing Tegan stand naked. She walks to the bathroom only to return moments later with a strap-on around her waist. She sends a wink my way and nods her head for approval. The way she stands their, the bathroom light making her body glow, I can't say no. I bite my lip and nod. She walks over to me and, the fake cock bouncing between her legs. She climbs on top of me and speaks.

"Are you sure you can handle twice in 1 night Sasa?"

**Tegan POV:**

"Are you sure you can handle twice in 1 night Sasa?"

She doesn't say anything, she just grabs the cock and pushes it into her core. She crys out in pain and pleasure. She pushes my waist into her more.

"Tegan, fuck me please"

I waist no time and start to move my hips at a fast pace. The rooms silent except for the sound of Saras rugged moans and the sound of clapping. I pull out of her slowly and stand up. She whimpers and I grab her hand and pull her up with me. I lead us over to my belcony's glass doors. I pick up Sara and push her back on the doors. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I slide my cock into her again and start to pump in and out. I can hear her breath in my ear and I start to feel my walls tighten. When I slam into Sara, the glass doors shake, the sound of it makes my stomach tingle.

"Tegan!" She whispers.

"Sara" I feel my orgasm hit my body ,like im showering in peppermint. I continue to fuck Sara knowing that she hasnt came yet.

"Tee , Its happening! Ahhhh!"

I feel her cum drip from between her legs on to the cock and drips down to my leg. I remain inside of her and carry her to the bed. I lay her down gently and pull out of her slowly. She scrunches her face, I get up and take ther harnest off. I climb into bed and she covers me with the comforter. We lay there in silence and just stare at eachother. I break the silence and ask her the big question.

"Sara"

"Yea Tegan?" She says with a cute small smile on her fae.

" Your everything to me Sara, Your All I need, Will you be my girlfriend?" I get nervous and I feel body break into a sweat. She looks at me and And her smile grows big.

"Your everything to me Tegan Quin, Your all Ill ever need, Of course Ill be your girlfriend"

I smile and start to tear up. I remember the ring I bought her earlier today.

"Hold on okay?" I say with and excited smile.

She chcuckles and I hop off the bed and run to the living room. I go to my guitar, where I taped the ring box too. I turn my guitar over and see the small Blue box. I rip it from the tape and walk back to my room. I walk in with my hands behind my back and jump on top of her.

"Tegan" She laughs.

I kiss her lips and start to take the ring out of the box behind my back. I deepen the kiss and grab her hands. I slip the ring onto her wedding ring finger and she pulls away from the kiss. She looks at her hand, then back up to me.

"Its a promise ring Sar."

"Tegan, this was the one I saw at that jewlery store like 5 years ago, they still had it?"

"No,I had them specially make it too look like that one though check what is says." I get excited as I see her look at the ring with concentration.

"From The valley To the Stars?"

She says it with a confused looked on her face.

"That how much I love you Sara."

She grabs my hair and pulls me down to her chest.

"You hear that?" She says.

I look up to her and nod.

"Why is it so fast?"

"Because of You Tegan, Thats how much I love You."

I Lean into her and kiss her. I get off of her and face her in the bed.

"This has been the best night I have ever had" Sara says with a smile.

"This is just the beginning Sara, I plan on making you say that everynight."

With that we mold our bodies together and Fall asleep with smiles on our faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Were All Messed Up Chapter 10

Sara POV:

Its been a week since Tegan Asked me to be her girlfriend, Everythings going great. During the daytime we sometimes go for walks in the park, or we sit on the couch all day and watch movies on netflix,Then at night we cuddle, watch movies, read to eachother or have the most amazing sex. I can honestly say that im happy. I get up from Tegans bed, that I've been awak in for almost an hour and go to the kitchen. I prepare breakfast for Tegan and I. I finish and take our plates to the bedroom.

"Tegan, Baby wake up."

She groans and I can't help but smile.

"Sara, I dont wanna"

"I made you breakfast" I say knowing that'll make her get up.

She picks up her head and whips it around. She moves the hair from her face and smiles when she sees the plate.

"Gimme!" She says like a little kid in a candy store.

I chuckle and sit down on the bed and hand her her food. She sits up and starts to dig in.

"Oh god french toast and Eggs, be my wife Sara?" She says with her mouth full of food.

I laugh and we finish our food. I take our plates back to the kitchen and walk back to the bedroom.

"Mums comming over today member so we gotta clean." I say

"Man that means you cant walk around naked anymore!" Tegan says staring at me, she has a smirk playing her lips.

I look down at my body and notice that Im completely naked. I start to blush and head to the dresser to find some clothes. Tegan gets up from the bed and grabs my waist. She snakes her hand down to my pussy, she cups it and Im instantly moves to my clit and starts to circle it. I moan into the open air and she kisses my neck.

"Tegan we have to get ready for mum," She tickles my neck with her tongue and I can't help but laugh.

"So while shes here I can't do this?" She flicks at my clit and my legs go weak.

"No you can't" I resist the urge to tackle her on the bed and ravish her.

"If you say so then." She pulls away from me and heads to the bathroom. I look for some clothes that are cleaning type and settle on a wife beater and a pair of Tegans batman boxers. I go and clean the Kitchen, once thats done I straighten up the living room. I walk to the bathroom and see that its already clean, And so Is Tegans room. She walks out of the bathroom sweating.

"You cleaned?" I chuckle.

"Yea, that why Im sweating."

"Well you could've been playing with yourself in the bathroom." I say sarcastically.

"Oh yea cause the smell of bleach Turns me on." She says rolling her eyes.

We both laugh and lay on the bed. I check the time an it 1:30.

"Mums comming at 2:30, we should get ready." I say.

"Sara?"

"Yea Tegan?" I look at her and she looks nervous.

"Our we ever going to tell Mum about us?"

I bite my lip and think. I've been living in a Fantasy that I forgot about reality. What will our Mum think when we tell her. Should we tell her now? Today? Or should we wait until one day she cathes us kissing.

"Do you want to tell her Today?"

"Don't you think that that's a little to soon?"

"Better now, then explaining it to her when she catches us?"

"True, how do you think She'll take it?"

"Shes our Mum Tee, she should Understand, Come on lets shower."

We walk to the bathroom and Tegans starts to the water. We step into the hot steam and Im instantly washes my body and I was hers. Once we finish we step out and dry ourselves. When I finish brushing my teeth and combing my hair, I let Tegan do the samething and I go and pick out our clothes. Tegans outfit is cute and simple, A white V-neck, Brown skinny tight pants, and well she can pick out her shoes. As for me, I wear one of Tegans T-shirts that has a lion on it and a pair of regular denimn skinny jeans. Once we get dressed we go to the couch and wait for our Mum. Tega sits up and I rest my head on her lap. We start to doze off until a knock wakes us up. I get up and walk to the door,I open it and see mum standing their with a suitcase.

"Hey Mum."

"Sara! Oh my baby, how are you feeling, are your ribs better?"

"Yes mum Im fine"

She oulls me into a big hug and then releases.

"Tegan!"

Tegan POV:

"Haha Hey Mum"

"Oh Hunny, you've taking such good care of your sister, Your like her wife"

Even though I know shes joking I still get nervous and look at Sara, She waves it off and I hug my Mum.

"Why do you have a suitcase Mum?" Sara asks bringing it in from the hallway.

"Well I was gonna ask if I can stay here for a couple of Days. If not I can go to hotel?"

"No thats Fine Mum, Me and Tegan will sleep in her Studio And you can have Tegans room."

Sara sends me an approval nod and I nod back.

"Great" Mum says with a smile.

**Later That Night.**

"Tegan what are you reading Hunny?"

I look up and look at my Mum.

"The hotel New Hampshire"

"Isn't that the book about the brother and sister ?"

I look at Sara and she replies for me.

"Yea its is"

"Oh, I thought you read that book along time ago Tegan?"

"I did Mum but Just wanted to read it again."

"Hey Mum" Sara ask.

"Yes Hunny?"

"What do you think about incest?"

I look at Sara and she gives me a nod and I follow along.

"What is there to think about it, its wrong. "

"So if Sara and I told you that We were in love you would get mad?" I say.

I dont know where that came from. I look at Sara and her eyes are big, shes staring at me. My mum looks over to me on the couch.

"Of course, thats not natural"

Sara puts down the dish that shes washing and sighs.

"Why would you even ask that Tegan?" My mom ask.

God I can't lie to my mom, I can't Its literally Impossible.

"Because Mum, Tegan and I are . . ."

Sara again sighs and looks over to me. I stand up and walk to her at the sink. I grab her hand and we face our mum, whos looking at us with a very confused and scared exspression.

"You what Sara?" My mum stands up and waits for us to answer.

Sara puts her head down and I see a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Mum Sara and I love eachother." I blurt it out fast so I wont regret it.

"Thats good you're supposed too, shes your sister."

'' No Mum" Sara interupts her. "Were in love with Eachother."

My moms face goes pale and she looks sick.

"Whats she talking about Tegan, And why are you holding her hand?Let go of it!"

She walks to us and tries to seperate our hands but I dont let her, I pull mine and Saras hand behind my back and my mom finally gives up.

"No you shouldn't love eachother like that!"

"But we do mum, We dont expect you to understand because you dont know what this feels like!" I shout.

"Mum, were no different were still your kids, we just. . ." Sara says.

"We just dont have to search the whole world to find our soul mates mum," I look at Sara and continue." Because we've been right in front of eachother this whole time." I bring Saras hand up to my mouth, Im about to kiss it, when I see my mum slap Sara across the face.

"Dont you dare let her kiss your hand.!" Sha gnarls at Sara.

Sara has tears on her cheek and her mouth slightly ajar.

"Mum dont hit her!" I yell at her and pull Sara to me.

"Your kids are sick! You're not my children!"

Before I have time to speak she goes into my bedroom and comes out with her suitcase. She walks to the dorr, opens it and closes it, disapearing behind it.

I look at Sara and notice that shes crying into my neck. I rub her back and whisper soothing words to her. I lead us to my couch and I lay down and pull her on top of me. After hours she finally stops crying and falls asleep. Her chest is rising and falling on mine and it makes me think about everything. If our own mum acted this way Imagaine what the fans would think? My mind starts to spin and I get sick to my stomach.

Sara POV:

Im awoken by Tegan stomach clenching and her bodys sweating. I look at her and she looks like shes about to vomit. I get off of her quickly and she runs down the hall to the bathroom. I run after her. When I get to her bathroom, shes perched over the toilet her hands clenching the sides. I aproach her and pull her hair out of her face and rub her back. She emptys her food into the white bowl and sits back. I get some paper towels and wipe her face. She starts to breakdown, her tears are running down her face and her sobs cause her body to jump up and down. I pull her into me and she grabs my clothes in a death grip, afraid to let me go.

"Tee, its okay."

"S- Sara "

"Shhh Its okay Im here,Were going to be fine."

After a couple of mintutes she stops crying and I pick her up and lead her to her bed. I slip off our clothes and leave our boyshorts on. I lay her down in the bed and cover her, I lay down right next to her and we shift to face eachother.

"Sara?" Her tear stained cheeks glisten from the moonlight.

"Yea ?" I reply.

"I love you. . ."

"I love you too Tegan."

"Move in with me Sara, we can take care of eachother, we could be happy, just like this."

"Your happy Tegan?" I ask her

After what just happened I would've thought she would have been so unhappy.

"Honestly, I am. I have you, I dont need anyone else. Even if Mum doesnt like it, she doesn't understand that I need you, you keep me sane Sara."

I smile at the last part. She really knows what to say.

"We'll talk about it in the morning okay, for now get some rest okay."

She nods and I give her a peck on the cheek. We fall asleep in eachothers arms.

Tegan POV:

I wake up and suns piercing through my windows. Flashbacks of last night enter my mind and I feel myself wanting to cry again. I turn over and see empty sheets. Saras gone? I get up and walk into the bathroom, I do my business and then walk to the living room. Ted and the rest of the band are sitting on my couch. They all turn and look at me and cover their eyes.

"Tegan what the fuck! Put some clothes on" Jasper yells.

I look down and notice Im only in a pair of boyshorts, my face gets red and I run back to my room and slep some pj shorts on and a shirt. I walk back out and all the guys are laughing at me.

"Do you usually sleep naked Tegan?" Ted asks then laughs.

I chuckle ans Sara sets a basket of Bagels and cream cheese right in front of me. We all dig in.

"So why are you guys here?" I ask with my mouth full of food.

"Oh Sara called us and said you guys want to have a talk with us?" Ted says back, his mout is full of food too.

I look over to Sara and she clears her throat.

"Oh yea, well um okay I called you guys because Me and Tegan have to tell you something."

"Sara?" i ask really confused.

_Oh god is she going to tell them_

The guys set down their bagels and listen to Sara.

"Tegan and I were, were together."

I put my head down and listen to the silence until Ted speaks.

"Like a couple?"

I look up and Sara nods to him.

"Well thats cool with me, your guys are still the same" Jasper says.

"Yea me too, im totally cool with it, as long as you guys dont break up and then quit the band, cause this pays my bills." Ted says laughing.

"Your really okay with this you guys?" I ask in disbelief.

"Haha yea look Ive known you two for so long that it doesn't matter, you've never judged me when I've done shit, so who am I to judge."

I get up and hug Ted. Hes the most Understanding guy I gave ever met.

"Weres our Hugs?" Jasper ask with a puppy dog face. I give the rest of the guys hugs and then sit on Saras lap.

"Your guys are cute anyway!" Ted says.

"Well thanks you guys, this really means alot. And we'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone?"Sara ask.

"Of course not, we couldn't do that to you" They all say at the same time.

I may not have my mothers approval but I have my "Brothers" Approval. We spend the rest of the day with them at my house, playing drinking games and ordering chinese food.

"Lets go to a club tomorrow night?"Ted asks everyone.

"Im down." Jasper says.

Sara and I nod. We haven't been out like that in a while.

"Okay cool Ill we'll meet her at 8?"Ted says.

We all nod again and they leave without another word.

Its 1:30 in the morning and Im exhausted and maybe a little tipsy. Sara on the other hand is drunk, She had 7 beers and 2 coke and rums. Ted used to be a bartender so hes was mixing drinks all night.

I take Sara and Lay her down on the bed. She snuggles into the sheets and I lay down next to her.

"Sara, I thought we were going to talk about you moving in this morning."

Tomorrow baby okay." She slurs. And turns over and passes out. I stare at the ceiling and just think. Was she avoiding my question?Does she not want to move in with me? This is gonna be a long night for me.


	11. Chapter 11

Were All Messed Up Chapter 11.

Tegan POV:

I toss and turn trying to find a comfortable position in my cold sheets. I give up and breathe into my pillow. I reach my arm out to try and feel Sara, I feel nothing but empty sheets. I pick up my head and look to her side of the bed,nothing. I get up and walk around my house to look for her. Shes not here. I walk back my bedroom and search for my cell phone. I see that I have one missed call and a new Text message.

1 Missed Call: Sasa

1 Text Message: Lindsey.

I feel my heart drop to the floor and I open Lindseys Message first.

_Um I've been asked to do a photoshoot for you guys for your album, can I accept it or no?_

I think about what I should tell her, I should tell her no, But Ill let her decide.I text back.

_Do whatever you want Lindsey _

I exit the screen and go to my call log. I hover over Saras contact and press call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tee, whats up?"

"Where are you?"

"Well Im buying some new furniture for our apartment."

I start to think why she would buy furniture then it suddenly dawns on me. She said _our_ apartment. I start to smile and blush.

"Our apartment Sara?"

"Haha yea, I want to do this Tegan, I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up to you every morning."

I feel like I want to cry but I hold back my tears and speak.

"Well when your done come home, then where going out tonight with the guys member?"

"Yea I kno I also went shopping for tonight, I bought you some stuff for tonight, you know just in case you have nothing to wear."

I smile at her kind doing. Im so lucky to have her.

"Thanks babe, well hurry up okay?"

"Yea I will Im almost done."

"Good cause I have to tell you something."

"Tegan what did you do?"

I get nervous and pass the subject.

"Just come home I'll tell you, I didn't cheat on you if thats what your thinking. Just get home kay.I love you and be Safe."

"Ughh alright, Love you too Bye."

I hang up my phone and look at the screen. I have a new text from Lindsey. I open it and read it.

_Tegan look I know what I did was fucked up but you have to understand why I did it. I was hurt and in a bad place okay, Losing your girlfriend to her sister isn't something everyone goes through. I didn't know how to deal with it. Im going to accept this offer and your manager should call you to let you know when the photoshoot is. Bye Tegan._

I don't know what to right back, Shes right though, this situation doesn't happen to everyone and I understand that she didn't know how to deal with it, but still its not an excuse, you don't cope with a situation by setting someone up. I exit the screen and throw my cell phone on the bed. I go to my bathroom and decide that a shower is much needed for all my stress. I start the water and when the temperature is st right I step in. I let the cold water run down my back and my curves. Its so relaxing. I should be happy right now, my girlfriend has decided to move in with me, my band members, who are basically my brothers accept Sara and I 's relationship. My mother and ex girlfriend don't. I haven't talk to my mom since the incident. My train of thoughts get cut off by my bathroom door closing. I pull back the curtain and see my Sara sitting on the bathroom counter with a smile on her face.

"Hey Babe" I say to her.

"Hey sweety." She says with a cute smirk on her face.

I look at her and suddenly feel a wetness in my core, and not from the shower water.

"Wanna join me?" I ask her

I horny as hell and her sitting there isn't helping. She gets off the counter and removes her clothing. She steps into my excuse me _our _shower and closes the curtain.I run my fingers over her now yellow bruises and she grabs my wrist and brings my fingers to her lips. she kisses each finger and she kisses my palm. She takes my hand and places it one her breast. I start to message her and I feel her nipple harden at my touch. I move in and kiss her neck softly,She takes her hands and tugs on my hair. I push her gently back to the shower wall and Kiss her neck all the way down to her stomach. She pulls my face to hers and kisses me, She glides her tongue across my bottom lip and I grant her entrance. She moves her tongue into my mouth and swirls it around. I feel like im on cloud nine. I take her hand and place it on my dripping core. She cups me and I move my hand to her entrance. At the same time we slide our fingers into eachother without hesitation. We both bury our heads into eachothers neck and pump in and out. Her moans are music to my ears. I kiss and bite her neck, earning loud grunts from Sara.

**Sara POV:**

I hear Tegans breath in my ear and feel her sucking, kissing and biting at my neck. Im in a state of exstacy. She knows exactly what I want and how I want it. I pull on her hair when she hits my spot. I feel her curling her 3 fingers inside of me, they message my walls and it makes my eyes roll into the back of my head. I feel myself starting to tighten Tegan whispers into my ear.

"Sasa, cum for me."

I feel her walls tighten around my fingers inside of her. Then I whisper back to her.

"Cum with me Tee."

We both pump in and out faster and harder. Her walls are pulsating and so are mines. She shoves her fingers into me hard and her palm hits my clit, I copy her actions and We cum together at the same time.

"Saraa!"

"Tegann!"

I feel her cum coat my fingers and drip down to my wrist. My cum drips onto her hands and she pulls out of me and brings her fingers up to our faces. I instantly have a flashback when Stacey pulled her fingers out of me,she held them in front of our faces and they were coated with my blood. I quickly blink and see Tegan, I feel safe when I see her face. She licks her fingers clean and kisses me. I can taste myself on her. I remove my hands from her and Start to lick them clean. I kiss her to let her taste herself. The tatse in our mouths is a mixture of hers and mines, it taste sweet. I pull away and kiss her nose. We wash eachother and then step out and dry ourselves off.

I walk out and walk to our bed. I let my body fall and I hear Tegan chuckle.

She sits down on the edge of the bed and rubs my leg.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I ask

"Oh" She romoves her hand from my leg and starts to fiddle with her fingers.

"Lindsey texted me."

I perk my ears up at her name and look at Tegan.

"What did she want?"

"They asked her to do a photoshoot with us."

"What?"

Tegan picks up her phone from the sheets on the bed and looks at the screen. After a couple of seconds she hands me the phone.

"Read em."

I scroll down and read the texts. When im finished I look up to her and pull her to lay on top of me.

"Tegan, I can stand to look at her, but can you?"

She looks up at me and then rests her head on my chest.

"Im still mad at her Sara, she set you up, you should be mad too!"

I feel her breath on my bare chest.

"I know but I have what she wants, You, I don't have to fight for you anymore so Im over it."

"You did all that fighting for me?"

"Well Stacey was for me, but Lindsey was for you, Ive always disliked her, so when she made that comment, I saw your face and thought, you've done enough for me with Stacey, Its my turn to defend you."

**Tegan POV:**

God how did I honestly get so lucky?She fought for me, She took care of me when I had that breakdown after the whole Mum situation.

"How are you so strong Sara?" I look up to her

She looks at me and her eyes are glistening with tears.

"Im not Tegan . . ."

"Yea your are, you've been through so much these past months, and your still here and you let me love you. If that happened to me, Id be afraid of everything and everyone."

"I am afraid, Im afraid of everyone and everything, except you. Cause I know you wont hurt me, and that allows me to love you still."

I kiss her chest and she giggles.

"I love you."

"I love you too Tegan."

"Do you ever get tired of hearing that every single day from me?" I chuckle.

She lifts my head from her chest and looks at my eyes.

"I could never get tired of hearing that, or saying it back to you."

She kisses my forhead and we lay there, naked till it gets dark. We jump up at 7:30 and start to get ready for tonight. I wear the new outfit Sara baught for me today, A black button up and burgandy skinnys and my black Dr. Martens. I straighten my hair and spray my new cologne that Sara baught me today. I see Sara in her outfit and she looks amazing. Shes wearing tight denimn jeans and a A white button and a pair of her black oxfords. She looks again amazing. We look at the time and we hear a knock on our door. Just on time. We let the boys in and they freshen up. We all leave to a bar down the street. Its walking distance for a sober person but for a drunk person a cab is better. We get to the club and its already poppin. Theres gogo girls dancing and the DJ is playing some cool jams. After 2 hours Ive already taken down two rum and cokes and 3 beers, Im a little tipsy. Sara on the other hand has only had two beers. The club manager recognized us and was a big fan so he gave us a table in the back so no one could see us. Sara and I snuck in a few kisses and a couple of crotch grabs. I get up and go to the bar and order myself a beer and Sara a rum and coke. I turn around after asking the bar tender for our drinks and spot two women dancing together, grinding and then they start to kiss. They look very familiar and I notice a Tattoo on the girls Lindsey and Stacey. Ted comes up to me and sees me eyeing the two girls.

"Whats wrong Tegan?" He shouts over the loud music into my ear.

"Look!" I shout back pointing to Lindsey and Stacey.

He looks over to them and cover his mouth with his free hand. I start to walk over there and Ted goes back to the table. I walk up to them as their kissing on the dance floor.

"What the hell?" I shout at them and they pull apart.

"Tegan what are you doing here?"

"You and Stacey?Are you fucking shitting me? You guys are really fucked up you kno that?!"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Sara and Ted. Sara pulls me back and steps in front of me.

Stacey stands in front of Lindsey and Sara gives me a confused look.

"They were kissing!" I shout Saras ear.

She look at them and makes a blehh face. She turns back around and gives me a kiss on the lips. Just as she attaches our lips she pulls back and looks at me and flashes me a wink.

She turns over back to Stacey and Lindsey.

"See you at the photoshoot Lindsey."

Lindsey starts to clench her fist and and she jumps to attack Sara and Stacey grabs her and pulls her back.

Ted looks at Stacey and speaks.

"I don't know why your defending her Stacey, shes only fucking you because she can't have Tegan."

Ted laughs and starts to walk. Sara and I follow him and we all laugh back to our table. We check the time and is 2:30 in the morning. Me and Sara decide that where going to go home and we say goodbye to the boys. Sara and I walk back to my place. Once were outside our apartment door, she attacks my neck with kisses and I put the key into the slot and I lead her to the bedrom. We pass the Pitch black Living room and Kitchen. I throw Sara on the bed and jump on top of her. I kiss her hard and she moans into the kiss. Our room was pitch black and suddenly its bright. We both turn and see our mother looking at us, Her hand on the light switch and her mouth open. I try to get off of Sara and fall off the bed. I quickly stand up and look at my mother.

"How did you get in here mum?" Sara asks.

"Were you guys just-"

"Mum, what are you doing here?" I ask, I was furious, she walked out on us, now shes standing in front os us.

"I came back because, Because It was wrong the way I reacted, I shouldn't have said what I said."

I look at Sara and she stands up and walks over to me. She grabs my hand and she pulls me over and we stand in front of our mother, hand in hand. Sara lifts our Hands to her face and speaks.

"Do you understand now mum, do you understand that were made for eachother?" She sounds angry .

My mother looks at us and nods her head. She moves closer to us and pulls us into a hug.

"Im sorry" She says through sobs.

I hesitate for a moment whether or not I should hug her back. I put my hand on her back and pull her into me. Sara does the same thing and we stand there hugging for a while. Once she lets go we all walk to the living room and sit on the couch. Mum sists on the the reclining chair and Sara and I sit on the couch on opposite sides. We didn't want to make our mother uncomfortable. But she looks at us and roles her eyes at us.

"Oh god you girls, act like you love eachother."

She smiles at us and We look at eachother. I scoot close to Sara and she scoots closer to me.

"I just seen you guys making out I think I can handle you to snuggling."

We all laugh and I pull Sara between my legs and she lays with her stomach between my legs, Her head resting face down on my stomach. I start to move her hair and message her scalp.

"I kno what I said was wrong,but you have to understand that I wasn't prepared for that. But On my way to the hotel I stayed at I though for a while and I understood what you guys were talking about, you know being made for eachother. You are practically one person split into two, So of course you guys are made for eachother. But you do realize you have to keep this a secret right?"

We both nod and My mother gets up.

"Well Im going to go back to my hotel, Ill come back tomorrow if thats okay with you?"

We both nod again and Sara gets up and shows her out.

Sara comes back to the couch and gets back to her position.

"Well that went well but Kind of awkward." She chuckles.

"Right? Well hey at least shes okay with it now right?"

"Mmmhmm"

"Sleepy?" I ask as I yawn.

She nods her head into my stomach and I chuckle when it tickles.

"Wanna go to the bed?"

She doesn't say anything because shes already fast asleep.

I get the throw blanket and cover our bodies with it. I rub her head and that soon puts me to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Were All Messed Up Chapter 12

**Sara POV:**

Today is the day of our photoshoot. We haven't talked to Lindsey since that night at the club. I've been laying in bed for a while, just staring at the ceiling. I look over to the clock on the nightstand and read the time, It's 10:30. We have to be at the studio today at 12. I guess I should wake up Tegan. I hover over her sleeping body and notice that she's snoring lightly and she has drool all over her pillow. I smile at her sleeping figure and brush her bangs out of her face.

"Tegan, Tegan wake up."

She doesn't move, so I get up and straddle her waist. I lean my face down and kiss her cheek. She starts stirring, and I kiss her neck down to her collar bone. I pick my head up when Im done and Tegan has a gummy smile on her face.

"You know, I wouldn't mind being woken up like that every morning." She says.

She lifts up her head and brushes the bangs out of my face. We stare at eachother, for what seems like an eternity. I break our moment and place my lips to hers. She grabs me by my waist and deepens the kiss. I feel her tongue slide across my bottom lip and I quickly accept. I taste her as soon as she enters my mouth. She messages my tongue with hers, and I moan into the kiss. I feel her smile and I kiss her teeth.

"We have to get up." I say between kisses.

"I don't want to, lets just stay in our apartment, in our bed, and have the most amazing sex ever." She kisses my collar bone and I giggle.

"We have to, it's for our new record." She pulls away from me, and slams her body back down to the bed, her head falling onto her pillow.

"Can't we quit the music business and just move away, where nobody knows us."

I look at her, my eyes grow big and she looks at me confused.

"What?" She asks.

"You really want to get out of the music business? After all our hard work, you want to give this up?"

"Honestly Sara, yeah I would. I would take all the money I've worked so hard for and move far away from everyone, and just live in peace. You and me, us."

She laces our hands together and bring them to her face, she kisses our intwined hands. I can't help but blush. I lean down and give her nose a kiss. I get off of her and walk to the bathroom.

"Are we really going to the photoshoot? I really don't want to see Lindsey." I hear her yell from the bed.

"Yes we are, now get up and get ready!"

**Later at the Photoshoot**

**Tegan POV:**

I really don't want to see Lindsey today. She hasn't shown up yet, Sara and I are in hair and make-up. We keep looking at eachother in the big mirror, and send flirty smiles to eachother. I see a guy walk behind me, and he looks at us in the mirror.

"Okay, Photographers here, lets get you girls into wardrobe."

The stylists finish their final touches, and send us to wardrobes. We walk into the closet and two women have our outfits layed out for us. Sara and I change and start to head for the studio. I feel so nervous, I see Sara in the corner of my eye and she's playing with her fingers. I reach for her hands and take one in mines. I lock our fingers and she looks at me. She flashes me a worried smile and I try to sooth her.

"It's going to be fine." I send her a smile and we walk to the set.

Lindsey's setting up her camera, and all of the lights. She looks up when she hears our footsteps. I make eye contact with her for a couple of seconds and she puts her head down. I keep looking at her as she walks to the back of the room. She walks up to a woman in a dark corner and I see them share a very intimate kiss. Once she leaves the woman, I catch a good look at her. Its Stacey, I can't believe she would bring her here. I eye Stacey and she notices, because she gets her stuff and walks up to Lindsey. I hear her whisper into her ear.

"I don't think I should be here, I'll wait outside."

"No, just stay in the back ." Lindsey replies back.

"They obviously don't want me here." They both look at Me and Sara then back to eachother.

"I don't care, I want you here, so too bad,Just wait in the back babe."

Lindsey gives Stacey a kiss on the lips and I look at Sara. She gives me a disgusting face and I laugh.

"Okay, lets get this over with." Lindsey says and places the camera to her eye.

We take like 4 picture and I put my arm around Sara. She leans her head on my shoulder, suddenly Lindsey speaks.

"Yeah show everyone how much you two really love eachother."

She says it with anger in her voice. Just to be mean, I lean into Sara and plant a kiss on her cheek. We both giggle and I look back at Lindsey.

"Does that show you how much we love eachother?" I say with an evil grin on my face.

The people in the room start to laugh and Lindsey starts snapping pictures fast. After twenty minutes, she breaks the silence.

"Alright, I got what I need, I'll send them to Emy."

Sara and I ignore her and walk back to the dressing room. As soon as we step inside, Sara slams the door and pushes me against the wall. She pins my hands above my head and attacks my neck with her wet mouth. I feel her start to grind her hips into me, and my core starts to ache for her touch. I gring my hips back into her and she places her thigh between my legs. She grinds her thigh and I feel the preasure on my clit.

"Oh god Sara!" I can't hold back my screams.

She places her mouth to my ear and whispers.

"Tell me what you want."

I feel the pool forming between my folds.

"Sara fuck me please, I want to feel you inside me!" I moan out.

"I want you to cum on my face Tegan." She whispers back, then disappears between my legs.

She unzips my pants and pulls the down to my ankles. I feel her hot breath on my crotch and It sends shocks down my spine. I feel her tongue slip between my folds and she messages my lips. I try to hold back my moans, not wanting the people outside to hear us. Her hand rubs in between my thighs and stops in front of my dripping entrance. I look down at her and give a pleading look. She knows exactly what that look means and pushes 3 fingers inside of me. I grip her hair and shove her face into my pussy. She circles my clit with her tongue and it feels amazing. My head falls back against the wall and I let my body go limp. I feel my stomach start to tingle and I want to moan. Sara senses that Im not letting it out, so she stops and looks up at me. I wimper.

"Don't hold back Tee."

She shoves four fingers into me and I scream.

"Sara! "

She smirks and places her mouth back between my legs. I feel my legs start to get weak and my muscles tensing. Im on the edge of being in a state of exstacy.

"Sara, Im gonna cum!" I yell out.

"Cum on me Tegan."

She nips at my clit and I feel the waves crash over me. My eyes roll back and my body goes weak. Sara catches me and leans her body on mine. I keep my eyes closed and stay there for a couple of minutes. When I start to open my eyes, I see Sara looking at me with a smile. Im embarressed for the way I reacted. She notices and her smile grows bigger.

"Don't be embarressed, you look beautiful when you make that face." She wipes the sweat off my forhead.

I notice my cum on her cheeks and mouth. I lean forward and lick my juices off of her cheeks, I end at her lips and capture them in a kiss. I taste myself on her and start to suck on her tongue.

**Sara POV:**

Oh god I love when Tegan does that. I love the way she taste too. They way she licked herself off of me,made me so wet. She pulls her pants back up, when she finishes buttoning them up, she pushes me onto the sofa. I get ready for the same treatment, when theres a knock on the door.

"Girls Your taxi is outside waiting for you." Someone says. I sigh and Tegan groans in frustration. She drops her head and I pick it up to face mines.

"We'll be right out."

"Okay"

I look at Tegan and kiss her cheek.

"Tonight baby, in our home, in our bed." She smiles and I return it. We get up and grab our stuff. We open the door and walk to the elevator. We see Lindsey and Stacey in front of the elevator. I feel Tegan suddenly pull me, she places her arm over my shoulder and we walk up to the elevator. Lindsey and Stacey look at us. Stacey hits the elevator button again hoping it will come faster. Suddenly Tegan lifts my head up by my chin and looks at me.

"Sara, you still have my cum on your face." She licks my cheek again and kisses my cheek.

"There, all gone." She says smirking.

I turn to look at Lindsey and Stacey, when the elevator doors open. We step in and look forward. They both have their mouths open.

"Aren't you guys going to ride with us?" Tegan asks, with a smirk on her face. The doors start to close and when they finally do, I look up to Tegan. I start to laugh and pull her into my arms.

"Your amazing, you know that?" I say, never breaking eye contact with her.

She leans her forhead on mines and chuckles.

"That was pretty awesome, wasn't it?"

I laugh and nod. The elevator door opens and we walk outside to our taxi. We ride home, hand in hand. The taxi drops us off and we walk into our apartment building. Once we get into our apartment, Tegan drops our bags and pulls me into our room. She throws me down on the bed and takes off her shirt and bra.

"Im going to fuck you so hard!" She climbs on top of me and attacks my neck.

I moan in her ear and she grunts. I feel my legs start to burn and I want nothing more then to feel her inside of me. I pull on her hair and dig my nails down her bare back. She arches her body into me and I feel her grind her hips into mine. I close my eyes at the feeling between my legs, suddenly I feel Tegan get off of me. I open my eyes and she walks towards her dresser. She pulls out a familiar toy and I feel a shock in my clit. She takes off her pants and slips the the strap-on on. She tightens the straps and I use this time to take off all of my clothes. She looks at me and sends me a wink. She climbs on top of me and places her body between my legs. I feel the cock rub against my wet core. I moan and start to rub my pussy against it. Tegan sees how impatient I am and sits up. She grabs both of my legs and places them on her shoulders. Without warning she shoves the cock inside of me. She leans her body on mine and starts to move in and out slowly. I don't hold back what Im feeling and let Tegan hear it.

"Fuck Tegan, I want you to fuck me so hard! Make me sore, I don't care just fuck me!" I yell at her.

She suddenly slams the cock into me hard. With every push she gets deeper. All I can here is the sound of skin hitting skin and its turning me on even more. I want to feel her even deeper inside of me. I push her off of me and turn on my stomach. I lift my bum in the air and she places her hands on it. She feels it up, then sets herself up. She shoves the cock back inside of me and starts, again, slamming it into me. My breasts sway back and forth, she leans down and grabs one in her hand. She plays with my nipple and it hardens. With every slam, I feel myself start to get a familiar tingle in the pit of my stomach.

"Tegan fuck me harder!" I beg.

With every plunge she grinds her hips, causing her to go deeper into me. My mouths open and my eyes are shut closed.

"Fuck"

_Slam_

"Tegan"

_Slam_

"Im"

_Slam_

"Gonna"

_Slam_

"Cum!"

She slams into me a couple more times and reaches her hand down to my clit. She gives it two rubs and I feel my body clench up.

"Tegannnn!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

My face falls into the pillow and my bums stays in the air, with her still inside of me. I feel her body collapse on mines. After we catch our breath, she pulls out of me and I instantly feel sore. I turn over on my back and watch her as she takes off the strap-on and drops it to the floor. I stare at her naked body, sweat on every inch of her skin. I want to lick her clean. She catches me with my mouth open, and my eyes glistening. She climbs back on top of me and again situates herself between my legs. She rests her head on my stomach and looks at me.

" You look beautiful." She does her famous gummy smile at me.

I chuckle and cover my face with my hands. She removes my hands from my face and gives me a serious look.

"Lets move away from here Sara, just you and me. I can make you happy."

She has a sad look on her face. Does she not think that she makes me happy?

"Tegan, you do make me happy, but we can't just move, we have a career, we have fans, we can't just leave."

"Yes we can Sara, Im willing to give it all up. I just want to go where nobody knows us."

"Tegan, everywhere we go somebody knows us." I tell her. She looks so sad, I want nothing more then to just kiss it all away.

"Yea there is like an Island. We both have enough money to buy a house, we'll tell everyone that were done with the music business."

I take my time to think. Tegan will always be more important to me the music, but i've made a life here. I can't even live without electricity or internet for christs sake!

"I'll think about it, but lets wait to move okay. Give us sometime to be in a relationship first okay baby?"

She quickly nods and her face turns from sad to excited.

**6 months later**

Its been around 6 months since Tegan asked me to move away with her. We just released our new record, and it's a big hit. We have enough money to move away like she wants. Im still really confused as to what I want though. A week after that photoshoot, I went back to Montreal to sell my apartment. I left the apartment furnished, I only took my personal things and the apartment sold rather quickly. When we told everyone that knew about us, that I was going to move in with Tegan, they were excited for us.

Im making breakfast for Tegan, whos still asleep. Last night I had a dream about us. We were living on an island and I was pregnant. I woke up this morning scared and traumatized. I finish her breakfast and I head back to the room to wake her up. I get to the bedroom and I see Tegan putting on a pair of boxers and a wife beater. She looks at me and smiles.

"I made breakfast" I smile back at her.

"I know, that's what woke me up." She raises her eyebrow at me and I chuckle.

We walk to the kitchen table and she sits down. I place her plate in front of her and she digs in. I get my plate and set it next to her. Im about to sit down when she pulls me, and sets me down on her lap. We both giggle and she kisses my face. She gets my plate and puts it next to hers. I look at her and she starts to smile, she picks up my fork, stabs at the scrambeled eggs and puts it to my mouth. I chuckle and decide to play along. We sit that way through breakfast. When were finished we go to the couch and turn on the TV. I lay my head on her lap, and look up to face her. She runs her hands through my hair, I just sit there and stare at her. I finally get the urge to speak.

"I uh, had a wierd dream last night."

She looks down to me and raises her eyebrow.

"About what babe?" She says with concern.

"I had a dream that . . ." I chuckle and continue." I had a dream that we were living on and island, and I was . . ."

"You were what?" She eyes me.

"Pregnant."

Her faces goes from concerned to excited.

"I knocked you up." She winks at me and laughs.

I laugh with her and then speak.

"It was scarey though, The thought of children."

"You don't want kids?" She looks concerned again.

"Well I don't know? I mean I do but, it's to soon, Plus if I have children I want it to be from you, but thats impossible."

She looks at me and I see a tear roll down her cheek.

"I know it is. . . Im gonna go back to bed okay? Im really sleepy." She gets up from the couch and makes her way back to the bedroom. I hear the door close.

"Oh god, What have I done now."


	13. Chapter 13

Were All Messed Up Chapter 13.

**Tegan POV:**

As soon as I got into the room, I slammed myself on the bed and cryed into my pillow. I've always been a person who wants to have a family, with kids, a dog, and a wife, but thats impossible. Sara's right. I've been living in a dream world, that I forgot about the reality of the situation, Cruel, harsh reality. If Sara were to get pregnant, that child wouldn't be mine, I would be Auntie Tegan. I want to be Daddy Tegan. I hear the bedroom door open, I know it's Sara so I don't turn around. I feel the bed sink and then a pair of arms wrap around my waist. She pulls me close to her and snuggles her face into my neck.

"Im sorry Tee." She kisses the back of my neck.

What? Why was she sorry? She didn't do anything wrong. I turn my body around and face her.

"Why are you sorry Sara?"

"Because what I said hurt you, I didn't mean to do that."

Oh she thinks Im mad because she said "That the thought of kids are traumatizing." I correct her.

"No Sara, Im not mad at you, I just . . . I never realized the reality of our relationship."

She looks at me confused.

"I mean were never going to be able to hold hands in public, were never going to be able to kiss in front of anybody, We can't get married, we can't even have children . . ." I feel a tear sting my cheek and Sara is quick to get rid of it.

She brings her hand up and cups my face. She glides her thumb over my tear and in an instant, it's gone.

"But we have eachother, that's all I need Tegan, All I need is you. Of course I want to do all of that stuff too, but as long as I have you I'll be fine ."

**3 Months later**

Were planning a tour to promote our new album. Sara and I are extremly nervous, but excited. Were going to be playing 100 shows in 3 months. Im currently packing my suitcase and Saras packing hers. She just got out of the shower, so she only has a pair of my batman boxers on. I check her out without any shame. The thoughts that come to my head would never be allowed in church, or the walls might bleed. She turns around and the sun gives her a beautiful glow. She walks towards me and places her hands on my hips.

"Like what you see?" She sends me an innocent smile.

"You have no idea what your doing to me Sara." I kiss her.

I try to deepen the kiss, but she pulls away from me.

"We'll have time to do that on the bus." She sends me a wink.

"But what about the guys?" I make a puppy dog face, hoping she gives in.

"They can watch."

Oh god, Im so wet now. Saras really kinky, but I like it. We finish getting ready and packing. We call a cab and twenty minutes later, were driving to the airport. I pay the cab driver and we head to our gate. The plane ride was not that long, Sara and I spent most of it asleep. As soon as we land in Los Angeles, were the first 3 shows will be, I spot Ted and the rest of the guys.

"Ted!" Sara yells.

Ted whips his head around and runs to us. The rest of the guys gives us hugs and we all go outside to wave down Taxis. Ted waves down a Taxi van and I wave down another. We all place our stuff inside the two vans and head to the studio we'll be catching our tour bus at.

When we get to the studio, we see our bus and its huge. Probably the biggest we have ever had. We all climb into it and call our bunks. Sara and I call the last two bunks in the back and all the guys send us smirks. I flash a wink to them and we all settle in. We have a show tomorrow night. It's 9:30 and the guys decide they want to sleep, leaving Sara and I alone. Shes sitting at the table, her eyes glued to her book. Shes biting her nails. I can't help but giggle. I walk over to the table and sit next to her. She puts her book down and looks at me.

"You okay?"

"Yea, im not tired though and everyone else is asleep." I pout at her hoping she'll entertain me.

"Well wanna go for a walk? The bus is gonna be here all night anyways." She says folding the page of her book.

I nod and get up to change. When I get back from the back of the bus, Sara has a big sweatshirt on, some jeans and a pair of my red vans. I on the other hand am sporting a converse jacket with a leather jacket over it, some jeans and my black and white walks to the door and I follow her. We step out onto the rest stop area and we walk along the grass line. She grabs my arm and pulls me into her. We continue to walk in silence until we get to a big tree. Sara sits on the biggest branch, and pulls me between her dangling legs. I rest my forhead on her chest and she hugs me.

"Sara."

"Yea Tee?"

"Our one year aniversary is in two days." I remind her.

I hear her chuckle and she rubs my head.

"I know."

"What are we going to do?" I look up at her and she smirks.

"Sara, we have sex all the time, don't get me wrong, its toe curling amazing. But can we have dinner and then watch romantic movies, you know those played out dates?"

She smiles at me and nods her head.

"Tegan, you know I've been thinking."

I look at her and she continues.

"After the tour, do you wan't to move, like we planned?"

My hearts starts to race and I get nervous.

"Well yea, but I don't want to if you don't?"

She looks at me then out into the distance.

"I want to grow old in a beautiful house, I want to look at my garden and watch people pass by. I want to wake up every morning with a smile on my face."

I feel a tear fall on top of my scalp, I look at Sara and she looks down at me with watery eyes.

"And I want to do it all with you." She leans in and kisses me.

"So were moving?" I start to smile and she chuckles, wiping away her tears of joy.

"Yea we are, but lets get back to the bus, we'll tell everyone tomorrow."

We walk back to the bus hand in hand. When we get on the bus we walk to our bunks and I pull Sara onto mines. We lay with eachother, face to face. I watch her fall asleep first.

"Im going to make you so happy Sara." I whisper to her sleeping figure and start to drift off.

**2 Months later**

**Sara POV:**

Were almost done with the tour, we only have 1 month left. So far the shows have been doing great and Tegan and I have never been better. The next day, after we had the "Moving" talk by the tree we told the band. They were sad that we were leaving the business, but they completely understood why. Our mother was really happy for us, she has been so supportive of our relationship. Were worried though about the fans. We decided were going to make it a public announcement on our website. I sit next to Tegan and she has the camera set up.

"Are you ready?" I ask her.

She nods and presses play.

"Hello everyone, were Tegan and Sara. Im Tegan."

She looks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Im oprah."

We both giggle and I finally correct myself.

"No Im Sara, Today we have a special announcement to make. To our Fans we have some news that you won't like."

"Yes we do have news. Sara and I are retiring. We decided that as we get older, we want to settle down."

I nod and talk.

"Yea, but were probably going to make an album later on in life, but until then we regret to inform you that were not going to me making music for a long time. "

"This is our last tour and our probably last record. Were sorry, but try to understand that we've been doing this for over 15 years now and its time for a break. So I want to say thanks to the fans and we love you, and we hope you never stop loving us."

I look at Tegan and she looks at me.

"Yea we need to settle down, Thanks everybody."

She presses stop and then uploads it to her laptop.

"Alright in about 1 minute everyone will know that were done." She looks at me.

I press the enter button and smile back at her.

"Im thinking Hawaii?"

She pulls me into a kiss her hands ruffing up my hair.

Later that night we got tons of fans tweeting us saying that we couldn't leave the music business. Tegan decided that she is going to delete her twitter when the tour is over. Im excited now to move. I can't wait to see where she has us planned to move to.


	14. Chapter 14

Were All Messed Up Chapter 14.

**Tegan POV:**

In two weeks the tour will be over, Im happier then ever. Im still thinking of where to move. I was thinking of an Island but Im not sure yet. Sara and I have been offically together for a year. We spent the day out, I treated her to dinner, after we went to redbox and rented a couple of movies and had a movie night on the bus. That night we layed in my bunk, no sex, just cuddling. We have 3 days off and today is the first day. I planned on taking Sara out, we are currently in Montreal. Since Sara sold her place a while back, we're staying in the tour bus, while the guys sleep in a sleezy motel. Our bus driver is staying at the hotel as well. So Sara and I have the whole bus to ourselves.

"Tegan?" Sara asks.

I turn around and see Sara lying under her blankets, and a book resting on her chest. Sara caught a cold so Im taking care of her and nursing her back to health.

"Yea babe?"

When she doesn't answer, I turn around again and shes got a puppy dog face. I chuckle softly and walk to her bunk. I sit on the floor and rest my head on the thin memory foam matress.

"Whats wrong?"

"Im bored, Entertain me." She smiles weakly at me and I think of something to do.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, read to me?"

I look at the book shes reading and Its in french.

"Sara, I can't read french."

She sits up and sighs.

"I hate being sick."

"I know but your going to be fine."

She gets up and stands in front of me. She starts to play with the hem of my shirt and I start to chuckle.

"This is how I want you to Entertain me."

She lifts the hem of my shirt and I raise my arms. She throws it to the ground and starts kissing my chest.

"This is pretty entertaining huh?"

She bites her lip and I can't help but attack them. She begins to moan into my mouth and it sends my body to the moon and back. We lean back on the bunk and I start to kiss her neck. Shes ruffling her hands through my hair and tugs on it whenever I hit a good spot. I pull away from her and go to my suitcase. I pull out the strap on that I always use on Sara. She smirks at me and I start to take my pants off. In the corner of my eye I see Sara undressing herself as well. Im about to put my legs through the harnest, when Sara grabs my wrist.

She shakes her head side to side and I get confused.

"But I thought you wanted?" I say gesturing to it.

She again shakes her head and pulls the harnest away from me. I see her start to put her legs through it and she pulls it up. She adjusts the straps and looks at me with a smile.

"No No No I wear it, Always." I say

"Well tonights a new night, So Im going to fuck you."

Im nervous I've only had fingers in me and to be honest I didn't want to feel the pain.

"No Sara."

I reach to take it off of her and she turns her body.

I reach around her waist, both of my hands on the cock and she pushes me back. She takes my wrists and leads me to the bathroom. Once we get to the rather small place, she points at the sink.

"Sit."

"Sara come on."

She eyes me up and down and I give up.

I sit on the cold sink and she positions herself between me.

She brushes her nose against mine and I smile.

"Why don't you ever let me use it on you?" She asks.

"You want the truth Sar?"

She nods her head and I look away from her to the ceiling.

"I've never had one in me before."

I look back at her and she looks shocked.

"I'll be gentle." She kisses my cheek and rubs her finger up and down my slit.

She brings her fingers to her face and licks them, she moans as she tastes me. I start to moan and Sara notices, she takes the cock and places it at my entrance. She captures my lips in hers and starts to slowly push it in. During the kiss I wince in pain and she calms me with her lips. Shes halfway in and I feel a mix of pain and pleasure. She slides slowly in and out of me. The pain is starting to go away and all I feel now is preasure and pleasure. I start to get impatient and crave the feeling more.

"Sara." I moan out.

She stops and looks at me.

"You want me to stop."

With the cock almost all the way out of me, I push her hips into me and the cock slams right back in.

"Ahh, Sara . . Don't . . . Don't stop!."

She increases her speed and I moan into her ear.

"Sara, fuck me."

All I hear is her rugged breath and the sound of skin crashing together. I feel my body start to tingle and I dig my nails into Saras back.

"Ahh Tee!" She yells out.

I bite her neck, knowing that it will leave a mark and cry out what Im feeling.

"Sara, Im gonna cum, Sar, harder!"

She thrusts her hips into me one more time and I feel my walls clench and my fluids ooze onto her. She buries her head in the crook of my neck and I lean back to catch my breath. When I come down from my high, I place my forhead to Saras.

"I love you so much. " I place a kiss on her nose.

She giggles and starts to pull out of me. I feel myself starting to become sore. Whens shes fully out, she places a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you so much." She replies back.

She helps me off of the sink and we walk to the tour bus couch. She lays down first and I lay my body on top of hers. Were both still completely naked. When I position my thighs between Sara legs, I feel her heat comming on to me. I look at her and I already know how to return the favor. She looks at me and blushes.

I move down and center my face between her thighs. I stare at the sight in front of me, I can see Saras cum soaking her folds. I take in her scent, Im in pure exstacy again. I look back at her and she nods. I kno what she needs, so I place my hot tongue on her swollen clit and start to circle it. I feel Saras legs start to shake and I see her grabbing at the couch. I lick up and down her slit and gently suck on her folds.

"Tee Please."

I moan at the way she says my name, turning me on even more. I slide my tongue inside of her, I message her walls and I feel Saras body start to shake. I raise my hand and play with Saras left breast. Her back starts to arch and she speaks.

"Tegan, inside m-"

I cut her off and shove 3 fingers into her wet core. She arches her back again and I see her eyes roll to the back of her head. I pump in and out slowly, she has one hand in my hair and the other working her right breast.

"Tegan, faster." She moans.

I obey and start to increase my speed. Her hips start to raise and she starts to ride my face. I decide to switch the position and I withdrawl my fingers and my tongue. She looks at me and whimpers. She places her fingers at her core, ready to finish herself off and I brush them away. I stand her up and lay down. I grab her hips and position her over my face. She looks down at me and I instantly stick my tongue inside of her again. She throws her head back and I continue to eat her. She close, I can feel her walls tighten around my tongue. I bob my head, side to side, my nose hitting her clit each time.

"Tegan, Im gonna cum." She shouts.

"Cum on me Sara."

I thrust my tongue in and out of her, seconds later she oozes onto my face. I lap up her juices and look up to see her still enjoying her high. I wipe herself off of my cheeks and lick off the remains of her from my fingers. When she finally looks down to me, she smiles and lays her body on mine.

She places a kiss on my chest. I giggle and she kisses my neck.

Everything is perfect. Were perfect. I take her hand in mines and I stare at her hands. They match perfectly to mines, her whole body matches perfectly with mines. In this moment, Im happy. I kiss the back of her hand, she looks up to me, smiles and then quickly gets off of me. She runs towards her bunk and I watch her. She pulls out her cell phone and grabs a blanket. She walks back towards the couch and jumps on top of me. She pulls the blanket over us and I snuggle into it. She puts her phone above our heads.

"Say Cheese."

I smile and the flash from her camera blinds me. She chuckles at the face I made and kisses my cheek.

"You know everytime you kiss me, even if its on the cheek or my nose, My knees still get weak."

I tell her honestly.

She kisses my cheek and I move my knees under the blanket. She starts to laugh and so do I.

"See I told you." I say.

She cups my face and stares into my eyes. I notice her eyes are wet.

"Sara, why are you crying?"

A single tear slides down her cheek and I wipe it away instantly.

**Sara POV:**

I can't help but cry at the way Im feeling. Im completely and madly in Love with her. I stare at her and I think about everything we've been through.

"Tegan, Im so in love with you." I tell her.

I see her eyes start to water up and she starts to speak.

"Sara, you have know idea how in love I am with you."

I lean in and place a kiss on her lips, no tongue, not biting, a simple kiss on her lips and it makes my hear melt. I pull away and lay my head on her chest. Im the happiest a girl could get.

**2 weeks later.**

The tour is finally over, Tegan and I are at the airport ready to fly back to Vancouver. I check the time and look at Tegan.

"Babe, We leave in 10 minutes." I tell her.

She grabs our stuff and we walk towards our gate. After showing our tickets and passports, we finally board the plane and get situated. We have our own corner in the back near the bathroom. I ask the lady for a blanket and she quickly brings me one. I place it over Tegan and I. She puts her head on my shoulder and snuggles up into me. We didn't get much sleep last night, we decided to fly home the morning after our last show. Everyone else is gonna fly back to their homes in 2 days. I place a kiss on Tegans forhead and we both fall asleep.

Im awoken by the same lady, telling me that we will be landing. I look to Tegan and shes still asleep. I gently rub her shoulder and she starts to stir.

"Tee, baby were landing." I whisper in her ear.

She nods and starts to open her eyes. She smiles at me and I smile back. The plane starts to shake and I feel us landing. Once the plane stops, we get off and retrieve our luggage. Tegan waves down a taxi and we give him the directions to our apartment. We pull up to our place and give the man his money. We get into the building and head straight to the elevator. We ride in silence and step out to our floor. We open the door to our apartment and drop our luggage on the ground. I close the door and Tegan leads me to our bed. We plop down on it and instantly fall asleep.

**Tegan POV:**

Its 9 in the morning, Sara and I slept in our clothes we came home in. I look over to her and shes still asleep. I get up and head straight to the shower. Once Im done, I put on some comfortable clothes and get started making breakfast. I decide to make some French toast, eggs, bacon and hashbrowns. Once im finished I set up a plate for Sara and take it to our room. I set it down on the nightstand and kiss her cheek. She starts to wake up and she smiles at me.

"Hey beautiful, I made breakfast." I look to the food.

She looks at the nightstand and her eyes grow big. I sit down next to her while she eats and pull out my laptop.

"What are you looking at?" She asks with her mouth full of food.

"Condos in Hawaii."

She finishes her food and snuggles into my chest.

"Oh I like that one!" She says pointing at the screen.

I click on the picture and I see why she likes it. Its beautiful, it has a view the over looks the ocean. I get the number down and call the realtor.

**2 weeks later**

"Hey are you ready babe?" I ask Sara.

"She looks around our old apartment and sighs.

"Im really going to miss it here."

"Well we can stay if you want." I say with complete honesty.

Were on our way to Hawaii, to purchase the condo. Im going to be honest, I love living here in Vancouver, this is my home, Im nervous to move.

She looks up to me with big eyes.

"Do you mean that Tee?"

I nod and she makes a serious face.

"I want to stay."

I sigh in relief and drop our bags to the floor. She runs up to me and jumps on top of me. We fall to the floor and we both laugh.

"Are you sure through Tegan, I mean you wanted to go to Hawaii, I want you to be happy too." She says.

I brush a strand of hair out of her face and look into her eyes.

"Sara, as long as Im with you, I'll always be happy." I kiss her nose and she gets off of me.

"Im gonna go and talk to our manager, See if he'll let us stay."

I chuckle and I tell her Im going to all the realtor.

I called the Realtor and he said that it was fine. Saras comes back into the apartment and smiles.

"We still have a place to live." She laughs.

I laugh and pull her onto the couch and we snuggle into eachothers warmth.

"Sara?"

She looks at me and smiles.

"Yes?"

"If we could get married, would you marry me?" I ask her.

Her smile grows ever bigger and she brushes my cheek with her hand.

"In a heartbeat."

I smile and lean my face into hers.

This is where we belong, together. I never thought I'd have Sara all to myself. This is how its supposed to be. Im here with the woman I love.


	15. Chapter 15

Were All Messed Up Chapter 15.

Sara POV:

Its been two years since Tegan and I retired from the music business. We decided to stay in Vancouver, but not her apartment. We moved out of the city, not to far, but not to close. Tegan bought a house for us, Its two floors. Its a 4 bedroom. Im laying in bed with Tegan right now, but you know Tegan shes always asleep. I get up and, walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I look in the fridge and grab the eggs and ham. I get started on breakfast and while breakfast is cooking, I clean. I set up Tegans plate and go back to the bedroom. I set the food on her nightstand and straddle her waist.

"Tegan." I whisper in her ear.

She starts to stir and I smile. She opens her eyes and smiles.

"God, I will never get used to the way you wake me up."

She leans in and kisses me, I wrap my hands around her neck and play with her short brown locks.

She grabs my arms and flips me over. She starts to grind her naked form into mines. Flashbacks of last night enter my mind, I want to feel it all over again. I wrap my legs around her waist and Palm her breasts.

"Tegan, Please."

I plead out into the open ear. She obeys and snakes her hand down my stomach and on to my already dripping core. She bites my neck, hard enough to leave a mark, and pushes three fingers into me.

"Ahh" I moan into her shoulder.

"Tell me how much you want me Sara."

She starts to pump in and out of me fast, I hear my cum rubbing against her fingers.

"I want you Tegan, I want all of you." I say between breaths.

She adds another finger and I feel my stomach clench up. I want us to be in sync, so I trail by hand from her breasts to her core. I slip 4 fingers in and she arches her back.

"Ahhhh Sara."

We pump at the same rhythm, earning the same sounds from both of us. Im on the edge and I feel the waves start to crash on me.

"Tegan Im Cu -uuhm."

"Cum for me Sara"

She yells. 4 thrusts later and I feel myself pool onto her hand. I feel Tegans juices run down to my wrists. She collapses on me and we stay there, catching our breath.

I lift my head up and look at her. I start to play with her hair and she flashes me her famous gummy smile. I chuckle and kiss her sweaty forhead.

"Tegan."

"What?" She says

I look her directly in her eyes, I bite my lip and speak.

"Marry, me."

I know we can't legally get married, but you know what I mean. I search her face and her eyes start to water.

"I would marry you, In a heartbeat too."

She thinks Im all talk, but this time Im serious.

"Tegan, Im serious, Marry Me, We can both buy eachother rings, We can live like this, and we'll have a little reception party."

She lifts her head up from my chest again and chuckles.

"Your serious?"

I nod my head and her smile grows big.

"Well lets go get you a wedding dress." I smile and pull her into a hug.

"So who gets whos last name?"

I ask her.

We both laugh and I look to the nightstand.

"Oh I made you breakfast." I smile at her.

She looks over to her nightstand and gets excited.

"Gimme Gimme!" She squeels.

I chuckle and hand her the plate. She scarfs it down fast and puts it back on the nighstand. She grabs my arm and pulls me to the bathroom with her. She starts the shower and we both step in. We take our time and wash eachothers body.

"So, wedding dress shopping?" Tegan asks.

"Tegan I dont want to wear a dress."

"Okay fine, matching Tux?" She smiles.

"Maybe." I smirk at her.

We finish up and get ready. When we moved out side of the city, I told Tegan to learn how to drive. She has her license, and a rather nice car. We lock up the house and go to the car.

The drive to the city is nice, Its peacefull. Everytime Tegan and I drive, we always hold hands. This time, Im sitting right next to her in her 1967 black and white Camaro. She baught it, then spent thousands restoring it over the past year. We hit the city line and she parks in front of a store called, "Mens Apeal". We get off and walk into the store.

"Hello young ladies, how can I help you." A boy who looks about 26, says to us.

"Hi, we need matching Tuxs." Tegan says and the guy looks between Tegan and me.

"Okay, lets go to the womans department."

We follow that boy down to the, what looks like, the basement and see tons of Womens clothes.

I nudge Tegan and she turns to me.

"I thought this was only a mens store?"

"Na, they have a woman dept, but mostly men come here."

I nod and he leads us to a couch. He hands us a book and sits down next to me.

"So, twins?"

I smile and nod.

"Well me and my friend, would love to go out on a date with you two lovely ladies."

Tegan POV:

I can't believe this guy is hitting on us. I look at the book and see the Tux I want. I nudge Sara and she looks at me, I point to the picture and she smiles.

"Thats the one." She says.

I hand the book to the guy and he gets up, he walks to a rack and comes back with one.

"Okay, here you go." I take the tux and walk into the fitting room, Leaving Sara and the guy alone.

I put on the tux and look at myself and then I relize, I don't like it.

I walk out and see the guy and Sara talking.

I clear my throat and they both look at me. I shake my head and so does Sara.

"Sara, I think we should just buy white button ups, black dressy skinnies, and blazers."

"Yea, I like that Idea better."

"So, you never answered my question, Would you girls like to go out sometime.?"

Sara looks at me and starts to laugh. The guy looks at her and smiles, thinking she nervous.

"Dood, were dykes okay?" I say trying to sound annoyed.

I go back into the room and I can hear Sara cracking up. When im finished changing, I hand the guy the tux. I grab Saras hand and lead her out of there.

We walk on the sidewalk and into a store. Sara and I find exactly what were looking for and buy our clothes. We get back into my car and ride home. When We get home she drops herself on the couch and I lay down, my head on her lap.

She plays with my hair and I feel relaxed.

"When is this ceremony taking place?"

She looks at me and thinks.

"I was thinking this Saturday?"

I drop my jaw and she chuckles.

"Tegan, only like 6 people know about us, so its not like we need invitations. But I am going to call Emy, she knows how to do all this stuff, remember her and Sarahs wedding?"

I nod and she continues.

"Well yea, so im gonna ask her tel help me. Leave it up to me okay?" She places a light kiss on my forhead and I snuggle into her lap.

**Saturday**

Todays the day of Sara and I's wedding, or whatever its called. Im nervous, not because of this but because what happens if I ever let Sara down? Not cheating wise, just in general? I tighten my bow tie and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you okay?"

I turn around and see Emy.

I nod and she smiles.

"You should see Sara, she looks adorable."

I look at Emy and realize something. Shes been the only person to support everything we do. I hug her tightly.

"Thank you Emy, for everything."

"Your welcome Tegan, Come on its time."

She leads me to my backyard. I look at the decorations and smile. Under the big oak tree, theres tables and chairs, A white canopy set up, Daisies (Saras favorite flower) scattered all around.

"Sara always said she wanted a wedding like this." Emy says.

I look at her and feel guilty.

"Emy, Im sorry."

She shakes her head a looks at me.

"Tegan, Im fine, really. I love Sara but Im in love with My Sarah now, I still want her to be happy though, and I know that shes happy with you."

She quickly hugs me again, then pulls away.

"Well I better go." She walks away and links her arms with Sarah.

My mum walks up to me and kisses my forhead.

"She looks beautiful, and so do you."

"I know ma."

She nods and points to the place where im suppossed to be standing.

"Go"

I nod my head and walk up under the canopy.

I turn my head and see my band members, guitars in hand.

I look at everyone else.

My Mum, Emy, Sarah, and the Boys. These are the people here with me to celebrate my big day.

I hear the guys start to play their guitars and I see my mother. She smiles at me, then I see her. Sara. Shes not wearing her matching clothes, shes wearing a beautiful wedding dress, not at all poofy, its not to tight, but not to loose, showing her curves perfectly. Her hair has grown and its pinned up. I watch her walk down the aisle with my mouth hanging open. My mother reaches for my hand and connects mines with Saras.

"Suprise."

Sara whispers to me.

"But Sara I thought?"

She looks at her wedding dress and smiles.

"I thought you would like it."

I nod and Emy walks up to us.

"Hello everyone, as you know, Tegan and Sara are in love, we all understand their relationship, more than everyone else. So this isn't a normal wedding ceremony. This is totally different. Sara would you like to say your promises, or vows to Tegan."

Sara nods her head and reaches inside her bra and pulls out a folded paper. Everyone laugh and she turns red.

Sara POV:

"Tegan, I have spent two years with you as my partner and my 32 years with you as my sister. I have never felt this way about anyone. What some people dn't understand Tegan is that, we are one person. Were one person split into two. We don't have to search the world for our special someone, We were right in front of eachother the whole time. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I know Were All Messed Up, but Its okay. I love you Tegan Quin." She folds the paper and Emy hands her a ring.

She grabs my hand and slips it onto the right finger. I hold it up to my face and see it.

"From the Valley To The Stars."

I smile at her.

"Tegan your turn."

I pull out the peice of paper from my pants pocket and open it up.

"Sara, I stand before you today and everyone else to prove to you how much I love you, but the truth is you will never know. You will never know how many times a day I look at you and thank god for creating you, you will never know how many times I kiss you and pour my whole heart in will never know what I feel when I hear your name. You will never know how my knees get weak with your slightest touch. But today, today is the day I tell you. Sara I thank god for you Every second, of every minute, of everyday. I pour my whole heart and soul into every kiss, whether its on the cheek or on your lips. When someone says your name, or when it even escapes my lips, I don't have butterflies in my stomach I have dragons." Everyone laughs and I continue.

"When you touch me, I feel nothing, yet everything, my knees become pudding and I can't help but fall for you. Everyday you wake me up with a kiss, a kiss that means the world to me. You Sara, are my everything, your all that I want, your all that I need, Im forever yours and your forever mines, And thats all we need."

I hold out my hand for the ring, when Emy doesn't give it to me I turn and look at her. She has a tissue, dabbing away her falling tears. I look at everyone in their chairs and their all sobbing. Finally I look at Sara, She has a single tear running down her cheek.

Emy finally hands me the ring and I hold up Saras hand to my face.

I kiss her ring finger and slide the ring, I specially made for her, on her finger.

"From the Valley to the stars." I say the words and she looks at her ring.

She smiles and we share the most passionette kiss I have ever experienced.

I pull away and rest my head to hers.

"I love you Sasa."

"I love you to Tee."

"I know pronounce you two the most beautifullest couple on the planet!"

We all laugh and I lead Sara to our private Table.

We sit and watch everyone have fun, I rest my head on Saras shoulder and kiss it. She giggles and kisses my head.

"Alright everyone, Tegan,"

I perk my ears up and look over to Ted. He motions for me to go over their and I remember my suprise for Sara.

I get up after kissing my wife and walk to Ted. He hands me a guitar and I sit down on a stool. Im in the middle of the crowd and basically the center of attention.

"When Sara and I first moved in together, to this house, We were painting our rooms. We had the radio turned on loud and All of a sudden a song came on, This song just so happened to be a song that describes basically How I feel about Sara. I caught her singing it, so she knows the words. So Im gonna play it, oh I have had a little experience with playing the guitar so no one laugh."

Everyone giggles at my joke and I start to strum the first cords of the song.

Sara POV:

Im looking at Tegan as she starts to play the first notes. I dont remeber the song right away, until she sings.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

She finishes and I see her all blurry, the tears in my eyes make it hard for me to see her. I wipe my eyes and stand up. I hear everyone going awww. I walk to her and I attach my lips to hers. Everyone claps, I dont stop, I deepen the kiss and I feel her moan into my mouth.

"Tonight." I pull away and nod.

"That was beautiful."

"All for my beautiful wife."

I feel myself about to melt when she says that. I kiss her again and grab her hand. She hands the guitar back to Ted and he smiles at her. I lead her back to the table. She sits down and I sit on her lap. We go on with the night, holding eachother, kissing openly in front of everyone, laughing with them. I look back to her and whisper.

"My wife."

She flashes me her gummy smile and rubs her cheek to mines. She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my neck.

"My beautiful wife."

We giggle and watch everyone dance to the slightly large stereo.


	16. Chapter 16

Aunthors Note: So after alot of thinking, I have decided to keep the story going. Honestly I have no clue where im going to take it, I don't even have a set plot yet, but I will pull through, but I will only update either once or twice a week. I have my hands full with the other story Im currently writing, This Is Everything. So If you want you can check it out, also please review and tell me if you like the chapter, and where you think it might be heading. I realize that its rather short, but the next chapters will not be, I just need to put you on the edge of your seat. So do not Fret! Just enjoy and get ready for the story to continue (:

Were All Messed Up Chapter 16.

Tegan POV:

Its been 3 years since our wedding day. On our last aniversary we spent the whole day out. I took her to dinner, then we came home for desert, if you know what I mean haha. Since then, my life has been amazing, All Sara and I do is sit around, play games, have sex, read, eat, and sleep. Even though it might sound boring to you, we actually enjoy it. We did decide something though, were going to make a new album later on in life. Over these years, we decided that just because our relationship is on the down low, doesn't mean that we can't do something that we love. So far, Sara and I have written tons of songs, all of course about eachother. But enough about that, Today is mine and Saras 3 year Aniversary. Im going to suprise her with No Doubt concert tickets. They have only come to Canada once, and were going.

I walk into our bedroom, where Saras fixing her hair in the mirror. I smile and grab her waist.

"Tee, are you going to tell me where were going?"

I nuzzle into her neck behind her and kiss it.

"Nope, its a suprise."

She rolls her eyes and I laugh.

"Stop being picky, don't worry you pretty little head."

She turns around and smiles.

"Don't get sassy with me, when were about to leave the house."

Her smile turns into a smirk and I grab her waist.

"Lets go we have to be there by 8."

I lean into her, letting my hot breath ghost her lips. She closes her eyes and I smile. I kiss her cheek, and she opens them.

"Fucking tease."

I smirk, and grab her hand. We walk downstairs and turn off all the lights, we lock up the house and get into my car. Saras right next to me, my arm around her shoulder. As we drive into the city, I notice the big lights in the air. I smile at them, knowing Saras going to have fun tonight. I decide to park 1 block away from the stadium, to make it a real suprise. We get off of the car, in front of a place called Stinkey's Burgers. She looks at me and gets mad.

"So for our 3 year, you bring me here? To Stinkeys?"

She taps her foot, and I walk to her, I lean my mouth into her ear and whisper.

"Just shut the fuck up, and let me suprise you."

Sara has always liked it when I talk like that to her. Smutty and dirty, shes a sucker for it. I pull away and look at her face.

She has a pleading look, and I know what that means. She wants it, right now, even if its in public. I smirk and she smirks back.

"Not right now." I grab her arm and pull her down the block.

When we get to the stadium and looks around and notices all the people in line. She looks at me and has a confused look.

"Whats here?"

I decide that I might as well tell her, since the whole suprise thing isn't working. I pull out the two tickets from my pocket and hand them to her. She takes them and reads them and I watch as her face lights up.

"Tee you didn't!"

She asks, her smile from ear to ear.

"Oh but I did."

She grabs my arm and we walk into the line. Once we ge inside, we grab two beers and find our seats. Our seats our 4 rows from the front.

"Tee, these are really good seats."

She smiles at me, and the lights suddenly go off. I feel a pair of lips on my cheek and I blush. The lights go back on, with Gwen on the stage and the rest of the band. Sara and I stand up and cheer them on. They play their new single Settle Down and Sara goes crazy. The concert goes by a little too quickly. As we walk out of the stadium, the streets are pitch black and we look around.

"What happened?"

"Must be a blackout? Lets get home." We find my car, after 30 minutes of hunting and climb in. I put my lights on and drive back to our home.

"Tee, tonight was amazing, thank you."

I look down to her and kiss her forhead.

"Anything to make you happy "Princess"."

She laughs and so do I. We pull up to our house and get off the car. We walk into the house and turn on all the lights. I go to the fireplace, and place a couple of logs in, Sara hands me the lighterfluid and some matches. Once the fires started, and the room starts to heat up, I lay down on the couch. Sara disappears upstairs and I start to close my eyes, feeling my muscles start to relax. After a couple of minutes, I feel preasure on my waist. I open my eyes and see Sara straddling my waist, completely naked. I drop my jaw at the sight of her. All the lights are off now, only the rays from the fire fill the room. The way her skin glows under the fire, the way her tattoos make her arms look firm and muscular, the way her hair falls into her face. She looks absolutely amazing. I grab her sides and bring her down, I kiss her slowly and she moans. When my tongue hits hers, its like a battle, our tongues whipping at eachother, then soothing eachother after. I taste Sara and moan. She leans up and puts my hands over my head. She trails her hands down my body and they wind up under my shirt. She slowly pushes it up and over my head, dropping it to the floor. I take off my bra, and toss it over my shoulder. She smirks and takes one of my breast in her mouth. I arch my back into her, enjoying the feeling. I feel her hand palm my other breast slowly and then she pinches it. I gasp and she sooths it with her soft, moist tongue. She trails kisses down my stomach and stops at my pants.

Sara POV:

I look at Tegan and she bites her lip and nods. I slowly unzip them, wanting to tease her. I slide them down to her ankles and she kicks them off. I climb back up to her and she sits up, taking me up with her in the process. She places her hands on my bum and slowly palms them. I push her back down and climb up her body more. I put my pussy right over her face, and I see Tegans eyes light up. She loves this position, she said she loves it because she watches my body and loves the way it moves. I look down to her and her eyes close, as she lays her tongue on my slit. I throw my head back and feel a rush take over my whole body. I start to grind my hips into her face and she moans. I feel the vibrations and it makes me grab a fistfull of her hair. As I ride her face, Tegan caresses my back, her hands clawing, then soothing. I feel her hands dig all the way down to my thighs, and she scratches all the way down to my knees. I cry out in pain and her eyes open. I knows she watching me, I can feel it. I place both of my hands on my breasts and work them, giving me pleasure and providing Tegan with a good show. I feel her start to moan and I look grabs my waist and pull me to hers. She shifts at and angle, so our crotches are inches apart. I lean down and place a kiss on her lips. She deepens the kiss and I feel her hips raise, craving friction. I meet her halfway, our wet cunts, rubbing against eachother, filling the room with our sex. I grind into her, and she moans loud.

"Oh god Sar!"

I take her bottom lip in mines and tug on it, between my teeth. With each tug, I grind my hips faster. I close my eyes, feeling my waves starting to form. I feel Tegans body start to shake and I know shes on the edge. I move faster and Tegan wraps her arms arounf my chest. She pulls away from my teeth and I open my eyes to see blood on her bottom lip. I start to slow down, worried about her lip and she shakes her head.

"Don't stop! Please Sara please!"

She starts to buck her hips and I continue at a faster pace.

"Sa- Sar - Saraaa Harder!"

I move my hips into her, and feel my waves start to crash.

I look down to Tegan and she has her faced scrunched.

"Ahh."

She screams and it sends me over the edge. I keep rubbing up againsts her, loving the feeling of her cum all over my thighs, legs, and crotch. She drops her head back down and I collapse on her limp body. I bury my head into the crook of her neck and kiss it gently. She puts her hands in my hair and massages my scalp.

"I love you Sara."

I lift my head and smile.

"I love you too Tegan."

She smiles and I lay back down on her chest. I feel her heartthrob into my ear and its like the first time I've ever heard music, simply beautiful.

I close my eyes and drift off.

Tegan POV:

I watch as Sara falls asleep on my chest. Her sweat mixed with mines, her cum mixed with mines. I kiss her forhead, and stare at the ceiling. Never in a million years, did I picture myself where Im at right now. I grab the throw blanket from the headboard of the couch and throw it over Sara and I. I rub my hands down her sides, as I think about everything. Over the years, I've been happy, but I still feel like theres something missing. Today at the concert, As we were waiting in line, there was a very adorable gay couple, woman to be exact. They were walking and The "Butch" had her arm around her girlfriend, and her girlfriend was holding hands with a child. The little girl looked to be about 3 years old. I noticed how they interacted with eachother, they seemed complete. I know its impossible to have a child with her, but If I could, I would. But if we did, I already know that I want to tell my child about Sara and I when shes young, so she knows, or he. Imagine a little boy running around the house, screaming mommy to Sara and I? What would we name him? I kind of like the name Gabriel. What if its a girl? I would want to name her something cute like Charlotte or Madeline. That would be exciting for us, well as far as I know for me. Im not sure if Sara wants kids right now? Would she mind the whole pregnancy thing? Although lets be honest, she would look amazingly beautiful, pregnant. As all these thoughts enter my mind, I start to feel myself get drowzy. Soon my eyes close

When I wake up, I feel the warmth off Sara gone. I look down and notice that shes not near me. I get up up the couch and wrap the blanket around my naked body. I walk to the kitchen and see Sara cooking, in nothing but a bra and boyshorts. I lean on the doorway and watch her. She looks relaxed, calm. I walk behind her and wrap my arms and blanket around her. I kiss her cheek and she giggles.

"Hey Tee."

"Hey Sasa."

I kiss under her ear,and she shakes.

"Still everytime huh?"

I ask trailing my kiss from under her ear, to the back of her neck. She laughs and nods her head. I give her a quick squeeze before I walk to the coffee maker and pour myself some. I mix it all up, and drink it slowly, the warm liquid running down my throat. I smile as I take another sip and I feel my body relax.

"Foods ready."

I open my eyes and she hands me a plate. We sit at the kitchen table and eat our food, Only Sara sat on my lap, and ate from her plate. Everytime we eat at our table, or with our friends this is how we eat, with Sara on my lap. I don't mind it at all, especially when shes naked. When we finish eating our food, we walk back up to our room, and change.

"Wanna spend today in the back yard?"

I nod my head and she smiles.

I love spending time in the backyard, thats where our best memories have been made, Our Wedding Day, The first time we Made Love, as Wife and Wife. Just so many memories. When we put our clothes on, I grab a blanket from the closet and we head outside, hand in hand. I lay the blanket down under the big tree and sit down. I motion for Sara to sit between my legs and she shakes her head. She straddles my waist, and leans on my chest. I chuckle and place my hands under her shirt, my hot flesh resting on her cold skin. I rub up and down, trying to warm her up and she smiles.

"So whats next for us Tegan?"

I look down at her and remember my thoughts from last night.

I hesitate for a second, opening then shutting my mouth.

She sits up and looks me in the eye.

"What?"

"Nothing, its nothing."

I smile trying to lighten the mood, but Sara shakes her head.

"Tell me Tee."

I sigh and lean my head onto the tree.

"Sar, I know we haven't talked about this but, what do you think about . . "

She moves her head and replies.

"About what Tee?"

I let out a deep breath, that I bearly realized I've been holding for a while and reply.

" . . . About Kids?"

I stare at her face as it goes blank. I drop my head and I hear her voice.

"Oh . . . do you want kids Tegan?"

She lifts my chin when I don't answer and I try to play it cool.

"No you know I just wanted to know you know, because I just wanted to make sure you know?"

I feel myself rambling and I shut my mouth. She starts to chuckle and I laugh nervously.

"Tee, do you want kids honestly?"

I drop my head and sigh.

" . . . Yea Sar, I want kids. . . But only if you want them."

I add, trying not to sound selfish.

She nods her head and smiles.

"Okay"

I lift my head up, thinking I heard the wrong word and my voice begins to stutter.

"Wai- Wha- Are you ser- Sara don't fuck with me like that please."

She shakes her head and smiles again.

"Im not Tee, Im being serious, I live to make you happy, and If having a baby makes you happy, then I'll do it."

I feel a tear threaten to break from my hazel orbs and I choke.

"Your not going to even question it Sara? I mean, I don't want you to bring a baby into this world, only for me, I want you to care and love it too."

She places a kiss on my lips and pulls back.

"I don't have to question anything with you, If it makes you happy I'll do it. No questions asked. And of course Im going to care for it and love it, its our creation, even though we didn't make it together, Were one person Tee, so she . . . or he, will have you with him no matter what."

I decide to let the tear fall and it becomes one of the best decisions in my life, because Sara takes my hand in hers and places it under her shirt, on her stomach. She brings her other hand to my cheek and runs the tear away.

"Were going to be a famliy Tee."

The one tear, turned into hundreds. I feel them sting my face and I can't help but smile. I grab Sara and pull her into me. I hug her tightly and she kisses my neck. I giggle and she does too. She sits back up and grabs my shirt in her hands.

"So Im guessing you've done some thinking already?"

I nod my head and giggle, knowing that she knows me so well. She rests her forhead on mines and smiles.

"Knowing you, that means you picked out names already right?"

She smirks and I feel my face go red. She places a kiss on my nose and laughs.

"Well what are they?"

She asks with a big smile on her face.

I rub the back of my head, a nervous habbit, hoping she'll like them.

"Well if its a boy, I kinda like . . . Gabriel?"

She makes a thinking face, then sucks on her whole bottom lip. She smiles and nods, waiting for the girls name.

"And if Its a girl, I was thinking Charlotte or Madeline?"

Her face lights up when I say the two names and she smiles.

"I like the girls names alot, but I kinda want a boy."

I nod my head, signaling that I understand and she smiles.

Sara POV:

"You want a girl?"

I see her lips start to curl and her face turns red.

"Yea I really do."

I kiss her cheek and take her hands in mines.

"Well how about this, if its a girl, you name her, if its a boy I name him?"

She nods in excitement and I hug her tightly.

I can't believe Im going to start a family with Tegan. To be honest though, I know its what shes been wanting. At the No Doubt concert yesterday, I saw her staring at a lesbian couple who had a baby. They looked complete, they looked like a happy family. Plus, I've actually been thinking about kids, since our second year aniversary. So Believe it or not, I've done some planning, and alot of thinking.

We stay outside all day and just enjoy eachothers company. When the breeze starts to set in, we make our way inside and up to our huge king size bed. We lay down together, after removing our clothes, except for underwear. I hold her in my arms, as she places one hand on my stomach. I know this is what Tegan wants, even though its going to be difficult, you know with explaining our relationship, and everything else, I know that we can pull through this. As we watch eachother, our breaths mixing together, i decide to ask the question that I know is going to chang our lives forever.

"When do you want to go to the doctors?"

Her face lights up and she kisses my nose.

"Whenever your ready."

I smile at her gesture and reply back.

"Well looks like were going to be busy tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

Aunthors Note: Okay guys heres another chapter, Im sorry that its so short and not so interesting, but now I decided on a plot for this, so hopefully I'll start to update soon. So please read, and review. Anyways Enjoy :3

Were All Messed Up Chapter 17.

Tegan POV:

This morning when I woke up, I woke up to Sara staring at me. It was kind os scarey at first, but when she smiled I felt okay.

"Hey ."

I smile at her and wrap my arms around her, pulling her close to me.

"Hi."

I kiss her nose and she snuggles into my neck. The butterflies enter my stomach and I can't help it, whenever Sara touches me, I still get butterflies. After being together for 4 years, 3 Married, I thought that I would have gotten over them. I rub her head and kiss it.

"Ready for today?"

She asks, but I bearly make it out, my neck muffling the sound.

"Only if you are."

She nods and I feel my smile grow from ear to ear. She removes herself from my neck and sits up. Her face looks beautiful, as the sun light glows off of it. Her hair is slightly messed up and her naked pale skin, looks ice cold.

"Lets get ready then."

She smiles and grabs my hand, she leads me out of the room, and into our bathroom. She starts to the shower water and we step in. We don't waste time, we wash eachothers body and hair, then turn the water off. She grabs two towels and we dry ourselfs off. I brush my teeth first, as Sara blow drys her hair, then we switch. We go into our bedroom and step into our walk in closet. Sara insisted that she should have a walk in closet, so I gave her one, but shes shares it with me. We change into our outfits and she looks into the mirror. She lifts her shirt, revealing her tummy. She places her right palm on the surface and I watch her as she smiles. I walk up behind her and place both of my hands on her stomach. I kiss her neck and she molds her body into mines.

"I love you Tegan."

I stop my kisses to vent.

"I love you too Sara."

I turn her around and squat down, I kiss her stomach and look up to her.

"& I love you to Madeline, or Charlotte."

She smiles and speaks.

"I love you too Gabriel or Sean."

I smile at her names and she pulls me up to her. She cups my face and attaches our lips together. This kiss in particular, fills like the very first one ever. The night that we were in the hotel room, and Sara confessed her love to me, then I confessed my love to her. I kissed her first, but right now the sparks still here. She pulls away and brushes the bangs out of my face.

"Ready Papa Tee?"

I smile and chuckle, then nod my head.

"Ready Momma Sasa?"

She chuckles and nods. She grabs my hand and leads me downstairs. I grab my keys and wallet from the dresser and we lock the door. We climb into my car and drive into the city, hand in hand, her head on my shoulder. The drive there is silent, yet peacfull. As soon as we get into the city, we head to a local diner, to have some breakfast. When we get a table, the waitress hands us our menus and we look them over.

"So, Im going to use Emys doctor, is that okay?"

I look at Sara and shes waits for my approval.

"Yea, sure, where is it at?"

She looks at her phone and scrolls down.

"Im not sure, Im going to call her right now"

I nod my head and look over the menu.

Sara POV:

"Hello?"

"Hey Emy, Its Sara."

"Hey Sara, whats up?"

"Umm, Emy Which doctor did you use for Kylie?"

I look at Tegan and she sends me a smile, I nod and focus on the call.

"We used Doctor Stuart, hes really good, WA- Sara are you !?"  
I chuckle and see the waitress comming. I wave at Tegan and show her what I want and she nods. While Tegan orders for us, I talk to Emy.

"Well, me and Tegan want to. But don't tell anyone okay? I want it to be a suprise."

I hear Emy scream with excitement and I pull the phone away from my ear and Tegan laughs.

"Sara this is so Exciting! Okay, the office is on the corner of Minks, I'll meet you there okay? At 3?"

I look at my watch and see that its 1:45.

"Okay, yea thats fine. Member its a suprise, don't say anthing."

I hear her scream then hang up the phone. I put my phone into my pocket and laugh. Tegan laughs to and she speaks to me.

"Well Im guessing shes excited?"

I nod and she smiles.

"Well so am I."

I look up to her and notice a twinkle in her eye. I feel a rush of warmth in my stomach and I reach across the table, She meets me halfway and our hands hold eachother for seconds. I pull away first, hoping no one see's and look down at my stomach. I rub it and I hear Tegan squeel. I look up and shes clapping her hands together, I laugh and see our waitress bringing our food. She hands us our plates, and drinks and we dig in. As were eating I tell Tegan that Emys going to meet us at the office at 3 and she says okay. We finish our food and its 2:45. We took our time to eat, since we didn't have to rush. We get into her car and I give her the directions. After 15 minutes of being lost, we finally find the Doctors Office and see Emy standing outside, with Kylie. After Sarah and her got married, they decided to have kids right after. We park the car and get off. Emy walks up to me and Tegan, and Kylie holds out her hands for us. Tegan takes Kylie in her arms, and craddles her. I give Emy a hug and she squeezes me.

"Oh my god, you guys must be excited?"

She looks at Tegan and Tegans to busy with smiles at them then turns her attention back to me.

"Shes so good with kids, she must be excited."

I nod and smile and she hugs me again.

"Come one lets go."

We walk inside the office and I sign in. After 30 minutes, A woman calls me in and we all walk into the rather small doctor greets Emy and smiles at Kylie.

"Well Hello, my name is Dr. Stuart, which one is the patient."

Tegan and Emy point to me and we all laugh.

Emy says shes going to wait outside with Kylie and she leaves us alone. I sit on the table and The doctor looks at us.

"Twins huh?"

We nod and he smiles.

"Don't worry, Emy explained to me your situation on the phone this morning."

I look at Tegan and her mouth drops. I feel my heart stop and I look back to him.

"Im not one to judge, Please trust me, I understand that you guys were musicians and you have a career to protect, so I promise not to say anything."

He smiles and I feel my heart start to beat again. I look back to Tegan and she grabs my hand.

"First Im going to have to see if your eggs are fertile Sara, then we can get you a donor, then we'll plant the semen inside and your going to have to wait till you can take a prenancy test."

I nod my head and lay back in the seat.

Tegan POV:

After the doctors visit, Sara and I went home, to spend some time together. The doctor said he would call us tomorrow morning and tell us if Saras fertile. He said if we wanted to we can take the spirm home and do the thing ourselves. Right now, Im cooking dinner and Saras upstairs asleep. She cam home and took a nap. I cleaned and again, right now Im cooking. I want Sara to relax tonight. I finish cooking and fix our plates. I walk up the stairs to our bedroom. There she is, my beautiful wife, laying in nothing, except for the crisp white sheets,covering parts of her body. I smile and set the food down on the dresser. I walk to my closet, and pull out a toy, a strap-on to be exact. Sara and I bought this 2 weeks before our wedding. I go to the bathroom and wash it off, not sure if I washed it off the last time we used it. When I finish, I take off my pants and underwear, then slip on the rather comfortable harness. I adjust the straps and it fits perfectly, not rubbing anything, but applying preasure to my clit. I pull up my underwear and pants. I look into the mirror and adjust it, so its hardly noticable. When I adjust it, I walk out of the bathroom and grab the food. I start to smirk, knowing what the night has in store for me. I sit down on the bed and place the food on the nightstand.

"Baby . . . baby wake up."

She starts to stir and I kiss her shoulder. She smiles and I kiss her lips. Im about to pull away when I feel her hands grab at my shirt.

She brings my back down, rather roughly and kisses my lips again. I feel her hands trail all over my body and it sends me to space. She starts to shift, moving me between her legs.

"Sar."

She lifts her hands and pulls my shirt over my head. I let it drop to the floor and go back to kissing her. She arches her back, making her sweet neck vulnerable, I attack it with my lips and bite at her sweet spots, when she winces, I sooth them with my tongue and she digs her nails into my back. I grunt as the pain makes me grind my hips into hers. She pushes me back and makes a shocked face.

"Are you?"

She looks down to my pants and I smirk.

She giggles and places both hands on my shoulders, she flips us , so Im on my back. Sara smirks and starts to kiss my exposed chest, I feel her tongue lick my cleavage and I arch my back into her. She trails her tongue all the way down to my stomach, circling my belly button. I feel my stomach shutter and She grabs my hips, holding me down. She then takes her hands and unzips my pants. She teases me, taking her sweet time. I play along with her game, even though im craving my release. I lift my hips as she slides my pants off of my body and tosses them over her shoulder. She hooks her thumbs under my boyshorts, looking at the buldge thats underneath the thin material. She pulls them down, and the cock imediately stands up. She leaves my boyshorts at my ankles, and I kick them off. She takes the cock between her hands and rubs it up and down, knowing that the base is hitting my clit with each stroke. I throw my head back and bite my lip. She climbs up my body and straddles my waist, her hand never stopping the steady strokes. I look at her and shes biting her lip. I flip us over and sit between her legs, She smirks and I lean down to her ear.

"Turn around."

She lays on her stomach and grabs at the sheets.

I keep my mouth by her ear and whisper to her.

"Now spread your fucking legs."

Sara whimpers at my words, I know I have her in the palm of my hand. I want to drag her for as long as I can. She spreads her legs slowly, and I take a look at my prize. I see a coat of cum on her pink cunt. I lean my face down and take in her scent. She raises her hips, lifts her bum into the air, and I slap it back down. I lean down to her and grab her hair.

"Don't."

She bites her lip and nods.

I rub her back and go back down to her bum. I plunge my tongue into her, without warning and she yells, grabbing at the sheets.

"More!"

I push my tongue as for as it can go,and caress her bum. She starts to buck into my face and I pull away. I sit up and place the fake cock at her entrance. I clowly circle her hole, teasing her, like she did to me before. She looks back at me and pleads.

"Please Tee."

I shake my head and dig my nails into her hips. She arches her back into the matress, and I plunge into her. She yells out in pain, and I place both of my hands on her hips.

"Up!"

She imediately raises her bum, and rests her head into her pillow. I pull out slowly, only to slam right into her. I watch as her head jerks up everytime I enter her. I reach down and place my hand on her breasts. She shifts so her whole weight is on her left arm, she brings her right hand on top of mine, thats toying with her breasts. She palms my hand, and I thrust into her hard.

"Tegan!"

He body starts to shake and she buries her head into the matress, muffling her moans. I grab her hair again and pull our bodies up. I stand up, and so does she, with my hand still in her hair, I mold my chest into her back, She places one of her hands on my hip, the other reaching back, grabing at my shoulder. I pump myself in and out of her, and hear the sound of her juices rubbing against the fake cock. I start to feel the preasure build in my stomach and I began to crave the same release. I bury my head into her shoulder and I feel her fall onto the bed, deatching myself from her. I look at her and she reaches for the belt. She starts to unstrap it, and she throws its to the ground. She grabs my waist, and tosses me onto the bed. I land on my back and she straddles my waist. She positions her thig between my legs and before I can get my thigh between hers, she starts to rock back and forth. I feel the feeling building in my stomach with each rock. I start to arch my back and I began to ride her buries her head into my neck, biting at all my sweet spots. I claw at her back and her rocks become harder.

"Are you gonna cum?"

She asks in the most sexiest voice ever. I bite my lip and nod.

She starts to slow down and then sends me 4 more hard thrusts.

"Sara!"

I scream as my orgasm hits me, I feel my body go limp. My body starts to shake as Sara lays ontop of me. I know shes craving a release, she needs it. I tap her shoulder and she lifts her head. I motion for her to sit up and she straddles my waist. I lat down flat on the bed, and she already knows, A smirk forming her lips. She crawls ontop of me, and positions her hot, wet pink pussy over my face. I lick my lips, knowing I've always loves Sara in this position. I grab her hips, and bring them down to my face. I plunge my tongue inside of her, and watch as she grabs at her breasts. She starts to ride my tongue and I feel her walls already clenching on my tongue. I bob side to side, my nose hitting her clit eachtime. Her grinds become more hard, and I look up to her, and notice her eyes are rolled back, her mouth slightly open.

"Tegan, Im gonna, Oh fuck!"

She moans, I continue my actions, applying a little more into it. She places both hands in my hair and she screams! As she screams, I feel her cum squirt into my mouth. I drink it, as if it were a glass of water, she slows down on my face and I lap up all her juices, gently sucking on each fold. I look up to Sara and her eyes are low, she has a sexy smirk on her face, and she rolls off of me. She lays down next to me and smiles.

Sara POV:

I've never squirted before, I feel my body go numb slowly. When Tegan touhes my stomach with her palm, My body shutters and I feel like I showered in pepermint. I wrap my arms around her and she pushes my bangs out of my face. She kisses my nose and I smile.

"Im guessing you enjoyed yourself?"

She smiles at the fact that I squirted and I start to turn red. She kisses my lips and speaks again.

"Don't be embarressed, that was sexy." She kisses me again and I feel my knees buckle.

After 4 years of being in a relationship, I thought we would have gotten bored with the sex, and bored with eachother, but thats totally wrong. I've never felt this happy in my life. We lay in bed all day, just talking. We talk about the baby room, who we want as a donor, we decided to choose Ted. The only guy thats never questioned us. Were going to ask him as soon as we hear from the doctor if Im even fertile. So the day basically went by perfectly, I spent it all day, in bed, with my wife. At around 10:30, we put on our clothes, and walked outside. We sat by the big old tree, where we were married under. We just sit there in eachothers presence, Tegans hand on my belly the whole time. She is really excited about this. After freezing our butts off, we finally walk back into the house at 3:30 in the morning. Instead of sleeping in our bed, we sleep on the couch.

I wake up to the sound oh someone jumping. I lift my head and look around the living room. When I don't see anyone, I lay my head back down. I hear the sound of feet stomping down the stairs, and then feel a great amount of weight jump on my body. I open my eyes and see Tegan, a big smile on her face. She straddles my waist and I chuckle at her Kid Like behavior. She starts to bounce up and down, clapping her hands.

"Is there a reason your so excited?"

I ask her while laughing and she nods her head.

"Guess who I just got off of the phone with?"

I hake my head and she flashes me her famour gummy smile.

"The doctor."

I feel my lips curl and I pull her down on top of me.

"What did he say?"

She kisses my lips sweetly and pulls back.

"That were going to have a baby."

I feel a wave of tingles shake my whole body as I pull Tegan down and kiss her lips. She starts to moan and I feel her hips grind into me.

"What else did he say?"

I say between kisses. She trails her lips down to my neck and replies.

"For us to pick a donor, then take him in to get him tested."

I nod my head and place my arms all over her back, and start to grind my hips into her and she whimpers.

"Sara please."

I dip my hand inside of her plaid pajama pants and cup her mound. I feel her hands start to trail down my chest to my pants. I feel my pants being tugged on, then the sound of my zipper being pulled down. Soon, I feel a pair of warm hands cup me. I moan and at the same time, we both take our hands, and place them in eachothers panties. At the same time, we start to circle eachother.

"Sar"

She whispers into my neck, and I already know what she needs. I move my hands down, where I feel her wetness dripping on to my fingers. I push three fingers inside of her, and my eyes roll back, at the feeling of her walls clenching my fingers.I suddenly feel her plunge three fingers into me, and my body tenses up. We both start to pump in and out of eachother, the sound of our breathsand the sound of our fingers sliding fill the room. I feel my walls starting to clench and Tegans licks my neck.

"Dont hold back baby."

I start to grind my hips into her hand and I feel her walls squeezing my fingers. I bite on her earlobe, and whisper to her.

"Fuck me harder."

I feel her body shake and she starts to thrust into me hard. I copy her actions and Thrust into her with all my strength.

"Oh god Sara!"

She yells, the sound of her voice sends me over the edge and I cum. I feel myself melt all over her fingers. I start to feel her cum drip down my fingers and I pull them out slowly. She takes hers out of me, and we hold them up to our faces. I put my fingers in her mouth and she puts her in mines. We both lick ourselves off of eachother. I moan as my cum mixes with my saliva. We remove our fingers from eachothers mouths, and she looks me in the eye.

"I love you."

Tegan POV:

"I love you too."

I cup her face and lean my lips into hers, I kiss them, the softness of them make my knees weak and my heart race. I slowly pull away and look at her.

"Were gonna be a family Sara."

I place my hand on her stomach and she smiles.

"Well we still have to ask Ted, do you think He'll do it?"

I nod my head and speak.

"Yea, I mean I hope he does."

"Do you want to call him, maybe invite him over to talk?"

I smile and take out my cell phone. Sara taps her chest, and I lay all my weight on top of her. I scroll into my contacts and hover over Teds name and number.

"This is it."

I bite my lip and she presses the call button on my phone. I press the speaker button and look at Sara.

"Hello?"

"Ted, Its Tegan."

"Hey Tee, whats up?"

"And Sara!" Sara yells and I chuckle.

"Hey lovebirds how are you girls?"

"Were fine, Umm Ted, are you doing anything today?"

"Well me and Bridget were gonna catch a movie, but she got called into work, so its just me myself and I. Why whats up?"

I look at Sara and she speaks.

"Ted, we want you to come over, we have a favor to ask you."

"Okay, uhh give me about 30 minutes okay?"

Sara smiles and so do I.

"Okay, see you soon."

I hang up the phone and drop it to the floor. I lay my head on Saras chest, and she plays with my hair. We don't speak, we don't make any noises, except for the sound of our breathing. I listen to her heartbeat and compare it to mines. I can't believe this, my life is finally going to be complete. Sara and I are going to be parents, were going to raise a child, together. As we lay, the time passes by slow, but 1 hour later, we hear a knock on our door. I smile and we both get up off of the couch and walk to the door. I open it and see Ted, he smiles and we let him in. We all walk to the living room, I sit on the love seat with Sara on my lap, and Ted sits on the couch.

"So whats up you guys, are you okay?"

We both nod our heads, and I look at Sara she smiles and looks to Ted.

"Uhh Ted, we wanted to ask you for a really, well a life changing favor."

I bite my lip and Ted eyes us.

"Your not gonna have me kill someone are you?"

We all laugh and I talk.

"No, we just . . . Look Ted, you've known us for so many years, and when we came to you as a couple, you said you wouldn't judge us. On the day of our wedding, you were there to celebrate our love. Now Sara and I well . . ."

"We want to have a kid Ted."

Sara finishes for me and he looks happy.

"Congrats guys, Im happy for you . . . wait, how can you?"

"Well thats what we wanted to ask you, we can't have kids, or else we would, but if your okay with it, we would like you to be the donor."

Sara says, she looks at me and I rub her back. I look at Ted and his lips start to curl.

"Your asking me to be the donor?"

I feel my stomach start to turn and Sara nods.

"If its okay with you Ted, I know Tegan and I would be happy if it was you."

"Of course! Of course I would guys, I mean, oh wow!"

He gets up from his seat and walks to us, we both stand up and he pulls us in to a famous Ted Hug. We hug him back and He pulls away.

"Are you crying Ted?"

Sara asks him, I look at Teds face and see a couple of tears streaming down my face.

"Yes! Im just happy, I mean I love you guys so much, and for you to ask me to complete your family, Its an honor."

I feel my heart warm and the tears are threatening to break my eyes.

"So, how does this work?"

He asks, and I speak.

"Well, you have to get tested to see if your um . . . if your swimmers are you know. Then if you are, I guess you just donate and you know . . ."

He smiles and nods his head.

We all laugh and my description and he starts to walk to the door.

"Well lets go now."

I look at Sara and she smiles big.

"Okay, let us change first."


	18. Chapter 18

Were All Messed Up Chapter 18.

Authors Note: Hey guys, Im back, but please don't hold your breath, Im gonna update once a week, and finish off this story & This Is Everything. In this Chapter, I want you to remember how many months Sara is, its really important. Also, If you want, Im writing a new story, its called Drive Me Crazy, pretty good so far I must say, anyways please REVIEW & ENJOY (:

*Tell me if you like it :D

Tegan POV:

"Tegan, set those behind the little plates right there, make sure you hide them."

Emy hands me a couple of material diapers for the games. I set them down behind each Center piece on each table. I look around the room and smile, Today was the day of Saras baby shower, shes was 8 months . When we asked Ted, and he said yes that same day, he got tested. The next day, Sara and I went in for the procedure, and now here we are. Over the past months, It hasn't been easy. Saras been through hell and back, the shooting pains, the massive weight gain, the back aches, its was horrible to watch. But its been worth it she says, because in just a a couple of weeks, we'll be holding our baby boy Sean. I never would have imagined this, Sara and I, completely happy.

"Okay, everythings ready."

Emy claps and I smile. Were having the Baby shower in Emys private Backyard, it was closed off, with a small patio room. Emy and Sarah were helping me set everything, while mum was at home with Sara and Kylie.

I look around the room again and can't help the small tear thats forming in my eye. Im happy, Im having a baby, even thought it didn't directly come from me, I was part of Sara, Sara was apart of me, making this baby just as much mine as it is hers, and that was enough for me.

"Tee, you okay?"

I blink my eyes and turn over to Sarah, she rubs my back and I nod.

"Just happy you know."

She nods and looks at Emy, Emy wraps her arms around Sarah and kisses her cheek.

"We know exactly what your feeling, its going to be amazing when you hold your baby for the first time."

"Speaking of babies, I miss my little Kay."

Sarah cuts off Emy and we all laugh. I walk over to a chair and sit down. Sarah walks away, her cell phone in her hand, and Emy sits next to me. She chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"Shes calling your mum again, to check on Kylie."

I laugh, its was the 10th time today.

"Are you ready for this Tegan?"

Emy looks at me and I look at the center peices on the table, the little baby boys, covered in blue blankets, wraped up like little baby buttitos in a basket. I picture Sara, my wife, her big beautiful belly, carrying my son.

"Never been more ready in my whole life."

She smiles and pats my leg. Sarah walks up to us and sighs.

"Can we just go pick her up, I miss my baby. Sara said that she misses you Tee."

I chuckle and look at Emy.

"You can go home if you want, just come back by four?"

I nod my head and we all stand up, and walk to the backyard door. I walk to my new car, a brand new Kia sorento, and Emy and Sarah walk to there car. I pull out of the drive way and we all drive to my house. On the way over there, I felt my emotions get the best of me, my eyes were watery and my heart was racing. I was having a baby, no matter how many times I say it, I realise it each time, and it makes me cry.

After 20 minutes, we pull up to our house, far from the city. I smile and cut the engine, looking at my house. Just behind those peices of wood, was my family, my life, my home, she was in there. That thought made me get out of my car, and run up the steps , push open my door and run through my house like a chicken with his head cut off. I stop in the living room and see my mum, but no Sara.

"Mum?"

She turns arund and smiles.

"Hey hunny, you okay?"

I nod frantically and she eyes me.

"Where Sara?"

I ask, my breathing comming out heavy.

"Oh, shes in the room, she was sleepy."

I nod and she says something else, but I race up the stairs and walk down the hall. I get to our bedroom and open the door slowly. I smile and my heart flutters, the image of Sara, sleeping on our bed on her side, a body pillow under her side, her arms wraped around it.I slowly make my way in the room, and close the door behind me. I make my way to the bed and sit down on the edge. Shes dressed in nothing but a pair of boyshorts, that are scrunched up under her belly, and a huge big white t-shirt. I look down her body and smile, she has gained a lot of weight, but in all the right places, her legs were thick now, her thighs were so creamy, and her breasts were now a c cup. I lean down and place a small kiss on her stomach, over her shirt. I rub my nose against it and she starts to stir, her body turning on her stomach. I look up to her and her eyes flutter open, imediatley looking down at me. She smiles when our eyes connect, making this moment even more special.

"When did you get back?"

She asks, her voice husky.

"Couple of Minutes ago, how are you feeling?"

She smiles and places her hands on her tummy, lifting up her shirt and showing me her belly. She rubs it, in soothing circles and smiles at me.

"You son, likes to kick alot, He finally let me sleep good for once."

She smiles and I smile, my son, still gets me everytime.

I crawl up her body and hover over her, since I can't lay on top of her anymore, she brings her hands to my arms and rubs them up and down. I lean down a place a soft kiss on her lips. The last time Sara and I were close to getting intimate with eachother, she got a shooting pain in her back, that was 2 months ago, but I haven't complained. I like just sitting around with her, giving her back massages, giving her body rubs, cuddling with her, it was those things that I wanted most.

She pulls away from the kiss and looks at me.

"Can you touch me?"

She asks, so innocent, like a homeless man asking for food, but ashamed as for his reason why he needed it. It made me smile, as I shifted all my weight onto one arm and glided my other hand, from her tummy, down the arch and into her boyshorts. When my hand comes in contact with her mound, she moans and her body trembles. I lay down on my side, and hover my face over hers, so my arms can relax. I keep my hand on her mound and slowly spread her lips, her hot cum already preventing me from sliding them apart. I dip my finger in and slowly rub her clit. She whimpers and cups my jaw with both hands, pulling me back down and kissing me. As our tongues dance together, making us one in the moment, I feel her hips try to grind against my hand, her weight making it impossible to do. I pull away from her and look at her in the eyes. Shes looking at me, her body slowly moving back and forth.

"Don't rush it baby, let it happen."

She nods and I lean down again, kissing her. I keep rubbing her clit, when I feel one hand leave my jaw, and over lap mines in her underwear. She grabs my wrist and places my fingers down to her core. I keep kissing her and she grabs two of my fingers and slowly pushes them into herself. Seh breaks the kiss to moan and I watch her, my eyes amazed at the sight in front of me, she was absolutley beautiful. Her eyes squeeze shut and she bites her bottom lip.

"Does that feel good Sara?"

I ask, sneaking kisses up from her neck to her ear. She nods and I start to slowly pump in and out of her, I bring my palm up so everytime I thrust, her clit gets pleasure from it all too. I keep thrusting slow and feel her walls starting to clench up around my fingers. She brings my head down, and buries her head into my neck, letting me feel her hot breath hit my skin with each exhale.

"Oh my god."

She moans and I smile against her shoulder. I keep my slow pace, wanting her to enjoy this, wanting her to yearn for it everyday, her slow, pleasure filled release.

"Tee, Im gonna."

I nod and move a little faster, speeding it up, but not to much. I can feel her cum sleeking my fingers everytime I leave her, but only to push right back in. I feel her walls pulsing and I know shes on the edge. I feel her mouth move to my shoulder, the same spot as always, and I wait for her to brand me, hers. After 4 more thrusts, her teeth sink down into my skin, and her cum oozes down my fingers. Her body slowly shaking under me, making me smile. I lift my head up and her teeth let go of my flesh. She drops her head back down onto her pillow and smiles at me weakly. I bite my lip and look down, and watch as I remove my hands from between her legs and up to me face. I lick them clean, letting her watch my every move. When their clean, I place my hand on her stomach and turn to her.

"Wanna taste you?"

I ask her in a low voice. She bites her lip and nods, I lean down and place a kiss on her lips, both of us moving our tongues into eachothers mouths at the same time, as if it were a routine, but one we never got tired of. I slowly rub her belly, and feel Sean kick. I smile against her lips and she smiles too, our teeth almost touching. I look down and see the little movements, and feel them under my aplm.

"Hes happy to see you too."

I smile and wiggle my body down. I crawl between Saras legs and hover my face over her belly. I place both of my hands on it, and feel the rath my son is doing to her. I lean down and place a kiss on her skin. She smiles and places her hands in my hair, pushing away all the hair from my face.

"I love you Tegan . . . so much."

I look up at her and smile, my heart fading away with her tear.

"I love you too Sara . . . you to Sean."

I smile against her stomach and lay my head down on it, hearing the thumping of two heartbeats, making my body warm. Suddenly, I hear a knock on our door, I turn to it and Sara yells.

"Come in."

The door pops open and I see Sarah, Emy, Kylie in Emys arms, and my mum. They smile at us and they all walk in. They walk to the edge of the bed and smile at us.

"You guys are so cute, were gonna go though, we have to get ready for everything, then get Kylie ready too, so were gonna go now."

Sarah smiles and I smile at them. Suddenly they all Aww and I smile, feeling Sean kick under my hands.

"May I?"

Emy asks, smiling big. I nod and grab her hand, pulling her down and letting her feel him kick. She smiles each time she feels it. She pulls away and pats my back.

"Alright, we'll see you at our house, 4, thats in an hour, remember!"

Everyone laughs and I nod. They walk out of the room after we say our goodbyes and close the door. I look back up to Sara and she smiles.

"How does it look?"

She bites her lip, thinking that this time is any different from the other times, when she asked me what I was gonna plan out for her baby shower. I shake my head and kiss her stomach.

"Its still a suprise baby."

She groans and I get up from the bed and onto my feet. I walk over to our closet and grab her outfit that she picked out last night for today, out and walk over to the bed. I set it down and she goans.

"Help me up yea?"

I nod and walk over to her, I grab her hand and place my other one around her back, lifting her up, and onto her feet. She lets out a deep breath and sighs.

"This baby weight is gonna kill me."

She chuckles and places her hand on her back, wincing with pain. I smile and lean down, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Come on, lets get showered up."

She nods and grabs my hand. I place my other hand around her waist and help her walk to the bathroom. We finally get to it, and I set her down on the toilet seat, she sits there and I go to turn the water on, letting the cold water stream. It was the middle of summer, Sara loved cold showers now, usually she loved steaming hot, but with the whole pregnancy, its the one things she craves now. I walk back up to her and smile.

"Lift up your arms."

I say, she smiles and lifts up both her arms in the air. I grab them hem of her shirt and pull it up, tossing it over my shoulder. I look down at her body, her big breasts, slightly swollen, her big belly, God she was so beautiful, especially because she was carrying my baby. I grab her arms and she starts to rise steading herself. She stands up and smiles at me. I chuckle and squat down, grabbing the hem of her boyshorts. I start to slowly pull them down, her smooth legs running under the fabric. I pull them down to her ankles and she kicks them off. I stand back up and place my hands on her tummy.

"Your so beautiful Sara."

She smiles and cups my jaw lightly.

"Do you ever get tired of telling me that everyday?"

She looks into my eyes and I shake my head.

"Never, because you are Sar."

She smiles weakly and leans in, capturing my lips in a kiss. I smile against her lips when I feel Sean kick. She pulls away and smiles, looking down at her stomach.

"You little rascal, stop kicking me."

She chuckles and I smile, she turns back around and looks at me.

"Let me take your clothes off."

I smile and she grabs the hem of my shirt, I lift my arms and she pulls it up over my head. She struggles when they get to the tips of my hands, she sticks her tongue out to the side and makes cute little noises. I chuckle and bring my hands down a little, she smiles and kisses my nose, tossing my shirt to the side.

"Thanks."

I nod and she reaches down to my button of my jeans. I feel her pop the button, then the zipper being slid down. She loops her fingers into the belt hoops and starts to pull them down, but only gets to my knees. I smile and she sighs.

"Tee."

I nod and grab them for her.

"Way ahead of you babe."

I kick my pants to the side and grab my boyshorts, pulling them down my legs and kicking them off too. We stand there, naked, and she smiles, looking down at my body.

"I haven't touched you in so long."

She whispers, placing her hand on my chest, running her hand smoothly down my chest and onto my breast. I feel my bud stiffen under her touch, she hasn't. She hasn't touched me in 5 months. Since her belly has grown, she gets to tired quickly, but like I said, I don't mind. I've been keeping myself stable, at night, when Sara sleeps, I sneak out of bed and go into my studio, pull out my laptop and watch porn, then I touch myself to the image of Sara, and so far, its been helping, but nothing ever compares to the real thing.

I grab her hand and bring it up to my mouth, I place a small kiss on her palm and she smiles.

"Later, you have the rest of your life to touch me."

She smiles and I turn us around and we step into the tub. I place her under the water and she sighs, her grip on my hand tightening.

"I love you."

Sara POV:

I turn around and look at Tegan. She gets off the car and walks over to my side, opening the door and leaning into me. She grabs my arms and wraps them around her neck, then wraps her own arms around my waist. She helps my out of the car, and kisses my cheek. I smile and move to the side letting her close the door. She keeps one arm around my waist and we starts to walk slowly. I look at Emys house and smile. Its the day of my baby shower, Tegan, Emy and Sarah planned it all out. When Tegan and I found out we were having a boy, she imediately started to decorate the nursery, I did most of the decorating, she did most of the building. The nursery is already done, now all were waiting for is our little guy. I was kind of happy when we found out the sex, we didn't have that much boys in our family, Ted was pretty excited too. But I didn't know pregnancy was this hard. My feet hurt, my back aches, my feet go numb sometimes, I can't even shave myself anymore, Tegan does it all for me. Tegan, god, where do I even begin, shes been the most help through all this. I remember when I was 6 months, I had the worst breakdown, all because I didn't fit into my maternity jeans. I feel asleep that night at around 1, after that I woke up to my door closing. I got scared and turned on the lamp to find Tegan, like a deer in headlights, with 3 bags from Walmart in her hands. When I asked her what the hell she was doing, she set the bags down and pulled out a ton of new clothes, all from the maternity section, even a shit load of did all this at 4 in the morning, just for me. That night, I cried to her, telling her I loved her every five seconds until I fell asleep again.

We walk into the backyard of Emys house and I look around. Everyone was here, Ted, the boys, mum, Emy , Sarah, and little Kylie. Even though it wasn't a big thing, it still made me smile. Everyone turns to us and smiles big, all standing up and rushing over to me. Tegan leads me over to a chair, a huge chair, more like a love seat.

"Sara, your glowing!"

Ted hugs me and so does everyone else. They all tell me compliments about me and my belly, then go back to there seats. I snuggle into my chair and finally look around. The patio was decorated so beautifully, the little center peices on the 3 tables set up. The streamers hanging from the fences, the table filled with games, the table next to it filled with tons of gifts, it was all perfect. I turn over to Tegan and she smiles at me, sitting down in her own chair, just like mines. All of a sudden, I get the feeling of missing her arms around me, and it makes my hand reach out and grab hers. She turns her head to me again and smiles.

"Whats wrong babe?"

I look at her and frown.

"I want you to sit behind me, wrap your arms around me . . . just hold me."

I say to her honestly. She smiles big and stands up. She looks out to everyone and calls out for Ted. He stands up from his chair and walks over to us.

"Whats up girls?"

Tegan smiles and looks at him.

"Can you help me real quick, just help Sara stand up for a second."

He nods and they both help me stand up. Tegan lets go of me, and wiggles her way behind me, sitting down in the chair was more like a love seat, but not made of leather, and it didn't recline, it was just big.

"Okay, help me sit her down."

He nods and I feel Tegan grab my waist, slowly pulling me down. When my back hits her chest, I quickly snuggle up behind her, feeling that specific emptyness fade away. She wraps her arms around me and places them on my belly, slowly rubbing it. I smile and lean my head back, resting it on her shoulder. She leans down and places a kiss on my neck. I giggle and she smiles.

"I love you too babe."

She whispers, I lean my cheek to hers and look around at our friends, all looking at us, smiles on there faces.

"Kiss her!"

Jasper yells out, everyone laughs and I look at Tegan. She smiles, then winks at me, placing her lips on mines. Everyone cheers and I smile into the kiss, she kisses my teeth and I pull away. I laugh and everyone stands up when we hear Emys voice.

"Foods ready."

I feel my stomach growls and Tegan laughs, feeling it under her palms.

"Hungry?"

I laugh and she starst to shift.

"No, don't leave me."

I grab her arms and she sits back again.

"Em!"

Tegan calls out and seconds later, Emys standing in front of us, smiling at our position.

"You guys, always doing cute shit, whats up?"

I laugh and Tegan rubs my belly.

"Can you fix Sara a plate, Im kinda jammed."

They both laugh and Emy nods.

"Of course, anything for the Mommies to be."

She winks and Tegan chuckles. I lay my head back down and grab her hand that has the wedding ring, I designed, on it. I look at it and bring my fingers up to it, slolwy playing with it, twisting it around, moving it up and down. I feel her lips on my cheek and I smile.

"Let me see yours."

She whispers, I lift my hand and show her my ring, she smiles and places her hand next to mines, putting both of our rings in plain sight.

" I always look at it too."

I smile and turn me head up to her.

"You do?"

She nods and smiles.

"Everyday."

I kiss her cheek and she brushes her nose against mines.

"Alright, I piled on alot of food, so you two can share, if you want more just call."

Emy hands me the plate and my eyes grow wide, there were lots of little snacks, but them there was a huge pile of chicken and rice. My mouth starts to water and I grab the spoon, scooping up some food and placing it into my mouth. I moan at how good it is, Emy was always a great cook. Tegan chuckles and I smile at her. I scoop up some more and put it to Tegans mouth. She opens it and takes the food. We sit there and eat our food , sneaking in little kisses and sometimes talking to our friends. When were all done, the plates completely empty. I set it down on the floor and link our hands together on my belly, feeling satisfied for now.

"Who wants to play a game?"

Emy shouts and everyone starts to cheer. I laugh and I feel Tegan laughing behind me.

"Alright, were gonna play the diaper game, everyone pull up your chairs and gather around."

Everyone stands up, picks up their chair and makes a small circle around us. Emy sits down with Kylie in her lap and Sarah next to her. Sarah hands Ted a diaper and Ted looks at it.

"What do I do?"

Everyone laughs and I look at Ted.

"You open the diaper, and smell the "Poop" inside of it, but its chocolate, you have to smell it and tell us what chocolate it is."

My mum says, everyone nods and Ted shrugs, opening the diaper and making a yuck face.

"Gross."

Everyone laughs and he shakes his head, leaning down and smelling the chocolate. We all laugh at him and he smiles.

"Kit kat?"

We all turn to Sarah and she shakes her head.

"Nope, next."

Everyone laughs and Ted passes on the diaper. As it goes around the circle everyone guesses wrong. It gets to Tegan and Tegan sniffs it, she smiles and shakes her head, she places it to my nose and I take in the scent. At the same time we both say it.

"Mars Bar."

We both laugh and Sarah laughs.

"How did you guys know?"

Everyone claps and I turn to Tegan. She smiles and looks at me.

"Sara would crave them at 2 in the morning, I know that smell anywhere."

She leans down and places a kiss on my lips. I kiss her back and everyone awws.

"Next game."

Tegan POV:

We finished the games, now were moving on to the gifts. Im still sitting behind Sara, I've only gotten up once, we both needed to pee badly. But other than that one time, we haven't moved. Sara won most of the food games, turns out every candy bar that was used in the games, were the ones she would also crave at 2 in the morning.

Emy walks over to us and everyone gathers around us.

"Okay, heres the first gift, its from Ted."

"I got you alot more though, their all scattered."

Ted shouts and everyone laughs. Emy hands Sara the bag and Sara turns to me, smiling. I kiss her cheek and she turns back to the present, opening up the big bag. She takes out the tissue paper, and suddenly, thats all she keeps pulling out, is tissue paper.

"How much Tissue paper did you put in here Ted?"

Sara says, we all laugh and Ted shrugs.

"Men don't come to baby showers don't judge me."

Everyone laughs harder and Sara finally smiles big. She pulls out the gift and I smile. She pulls out a basket, tied up in a light see through material. Sara hands the bag to Emy and she places it to the side.

"Did you mum make these Ted?"

Sara asks, her face shocked. She unties the little blue ribbon and the see through material falls, letting everyone see all the stuff in the basket. 2 hand made beanies, socks, gloves, a small book, a couple of bottles, some pacifiers, little hand mits, and two onzies, all blue.

"Yea, she made the knitted stuff, everything else I bought and put it together."

Sara smiles and turns to me.

"Hes wearing this beanie out of the hospital."

She smiles and we all laugh.

"Thanks Ted, that was real sweet of you."

I tell him, he nods and smiles at us.

"Theres more from me though, remember."

We all laugh again and Emy sets down a big box, huge box in front of us. Saras eyes grow wide and she laughs.

"Who bought us a house, we already have one?"

I laugh and kiss Sara on the cheek, she was always funny like this. She sits up as best as she can and Emy smiles.

"Sarah and I got you seperate things, this is from her."

I nod and Sara turns to me.

"Help me poppa Tee."

I smile and lean up to her, placing my hands on the box and helping her tear open the wrapping paper. Saras eyes grow wide as she looks at the picture on the box.

"Its a bassinet, just in case you want him to sleep with you guys in the room."

I smile and look at Sarah.

"Thanks."

She nods and Sara claps her hands.

"Hes sleeping with us everynight now Tee."

She was on a roll today. Everyone laughs and Emy takes the box, setting it aside, then hands us another big bag. Sara sits back against me again and pulls the bag on her lap.

"This is from your mum."

I smile and look at my mum, she has small tears in her eyes, and shes smiling big. I look at her in the eyes and she looks at me in the eyes, giving me a source of comfort.

Sara reaches in and laughs.

"Mum, its huge what is it?"

She says. I look and she starts to pull out a large baby tub, in the shape of a whale. I laugh and look at her she smiles and everyone laughs.

"There more, all down at the bottom."

I nod and Sara hands Emy the tub, I reach inside the bag and feel a tough material, I lift it up and look at the sack, it was tied and had writing all over it.

"Stork."

The bag read, I chuckle and Sara helps me untie it. I set it down on her tummy and she reaches it, pulling out some soaps, some baby towels, bars of soap, little toys for him to play with in the bathtub, lotions, creams, desitin, everything we needed. I smile and look over at my mum.

"Thanks mum."

She nods and I kiss Saras cheek.

"Okay this is from Me."

Emy hands us another gift, taking my mums away from us. Sara looks at the wrapping paper, "Its a Boy" written all starts to tear it off and Sara starts to giggle.

"You said you didn't want to breakstfeed after a month, so I baught you guys your first pack of Formula, with a couple of bottles."

We thank Emy and continue to open everyone elses gifts, Ted was the one who basically got us everything, a stroller, a carseat, a bottle warmer, diaper disposal, and so much more. When all the gifts are done, I lean down and place a small kiss on Saras cheek, earning a small whimper from her. I chuckle and bring my mouth to her ear.

"When we get home."

She moans again and I smile against her cheek, letting her feel my lips curl on her skin. She places her hands on mines, and links our fingers together. I look around at everyone and smile.

"Everyone, I'd like to say something."

Everyone quiets down and I sit up straight. I smile and look down at Sara, whos looking back up at me.

"I wanna thank you guys . . . for everything. Not only for the gifts, & your presence here with us today, but for accepting us. When I first told Sara that I was in love with her, I ment it, and I still do. I love you, and I love our son."

Everyone awws and Sara leans up, quickly kissing my lips. I pull away and she smiles.

"I also want to thank to very important people, two people that have made everything perfect for us, without them even knowing it."

Sara smiles and I smile at her, she moves up a little and I wiggle out from behind her, and stand up. She sits back down and I smile at everyone.

"Wait here, I'll be back."

They all nod and I hear them mumble as I walk out of Emys bakyard and to my car. I pop open the trunk and grab the two bags, closing the trunk. I walk back into the backyard and set the bags down on the floor, next to Saras chair. I turn around and lean down to Sara.

"Wanna stand, or sit babe?"

She chuckles and nods.

"Stand."

I nod and grab her arms, helping her out of the chair. She stands up and I wrap my arm around her waist, holding her up. I bend down and grab the two gifts, I hand one to Sara and she smiles.

"Guys, throught out this whole thing, all of you have been here, supporting us, covering up for us when fans ask about us, but . . . Emy and Ted, they have been with us through thick and thin. When we asked Ted for this, he quickly agreed, not hesitating one bit, and we wanna thank you for that Ted."

Sara says, holding up Teds gift. Ted smiles and stands up, grabbing his gift and smiling.

"And Emy, you have been probably the most . . . amazing person, you have accepted everything we have done, helped me when I needed you, come to our house in the middle of the night just to talk, you've done it all, and theres no way we can pay you guys back, but here."

I reach out my hand with Emys gift and she smiles, walking up to me and grabbing it.

"Open it."

Sara says, they both turn around and face the crowd, scooting back a little letting us see too. They both dig inside tha bags and pull out there gifts. Ted laughs and and so does everyone else. Emy pulls out hers and everyone laughs too, loving our idea.

We got them sleepers for Sean, Teds has his face on the front, and on the back it says, "Thats my Uncle." The same with Emys, her face in front, "Thats my Aunt." in the back. They both turn to us seperatley and give us a hug, telling us thank yous over and over again.

"Thanks everyone, Now lets eat some cake!"

Sara POV:

When the baby shower was over, Tegan and I came home, with a backseat full of gifts. Right now, Im laying in bed, and Tegans unloading the car. Today was amazing, not only did we get everything we needed, that we accidently forgot to buy, but we spent the day with everyone, and I thanked the two most important people who were in this with us.

I hear the front door close, and my stomach gets butterflies, Sean must know that his mommas done, because as soon as the door closes, he starts to kick up a storm. I look down to my stomach, my skin slowly moving, he was perfect. I place my hands on my stomach and rub it, feeling him kick under my palms.

"Hey Sean . . . you miss mommy too?"

I ask him, he kicks again and I smile.

"I do to . . hopefully she hurries up."

As soon as I say that, Tegan walks into the room, a light coat of sweat padding her face. I look at her up and down, it was hot, because it was summer, but she looked so . . . sexy. Her hair was sticking to her face, her shirt had pit stains from moving all the stuff, and her arms even had sweat on them. She smiles at me and walks over to our dresser. She takes off her shirt and turns around, facing me. I bite my lip at the sight of her, shes been working out, she didn't exactly have a six pack, but she had a small 4 pack, but it was still sexy. She unbottons her pants and pushes them down her legs, kicking them off to the side.

"You okay Sara?

She ask, grabbing a rubber band and putting her hair up in a small pony tail, some hair still sticking to her face. I felt the urge to touch her, to push my fingers inside of her walls and feel them clench me tight, never wanting me to leave. But then a wave of emotion crashed down on me, I was to fat for it, my feet were killing me, and I was just fucking tired.

"Yea . . . fine."

I sigh and she walks over to the bed, in nothing but her boyshorts and bra. She sits down on the bed and smiles, rubbing my tummy.

"Hey, whats wrong, come on tell me."

She pleads, I look at her and bring my hand up to her bra, I hook my index finger around the strap, slowly rubbing it up and down.

"I . . . Tegan I miss it."

Tegan POV:

"Miss what Sara?"

I feel an ache in my chest, she misses music, it was something she loved to do, I havent even seen her pick up a pen in god knows how long.

"Touching you . . ."

I lightly chuckle and look at her, thats what she missed. I look down to her hand, her shaky fingers glazing over my skin with my bra strap over her flesh, she missed me.

"A month, then you can touch me, anyway you want, anytime."

She sighs and nods her head slowly.

"I know."

I lean down and place a small kiss on her lips.

"Im gonna take a shower okay?"

She pouts, and wraps her arms around my waist, as best as she could.

"No, just lay with me."

I laugh and look at her.

"But Im all sweaty Sar?"

She chuckles and shrugs.

"I don't care."

I smile and shake my head, climbing over her and laying down next to her. I turn on my back and she uses me as her body pillow, molding the side of her body into mines, her belly slightly resting on mines. I smile and she brings her hand up to my chest, outling a heart shape right above my heart. I look down to her and she looks at me, tears in her eyes.

"God I love you so much . . ."

I lean down and place a kiss on her forhead.

"I love you too."

She smiles and rests her head back on my chest, letting me feel the hot tears run down her face and onto my skin. After a while, the tears stop, and her breathing grows steady. I look over to the clock on our nightstand it was only 12:30. I sigh and suddenly hear Sara moan in her sleep, then her hips trying to grind against my leg. She was having another sex dream, she gets them alot now, I wonder what this one is now? Last time she had one was last week, I was a mechanic and she was a customer, you can use your own imagination there. I feel her start to grind her hips into me more, making my body slowly shake. The feeling between my legs hits me like rubbing alcohol on a cut, fast and body jolting. I take a deep breath and she grinds harder.

"Tee."

I hear her whimper and I bite my lip, not only was she getting bothered, but so was I. I look down and see how comfortable she is, but I need my release. I sigh and turn my head to the side, grabbing her body pillow and slowly moving myself away. I replace my absence with the pillow and she snuggles into it. I smile as I start to walk to the door, and get into my usual routine when Im hot and bothered. I walk across the hall, making sure to close our bedroom door and open my studio door. I walk in slowly and shut the door behind me, and sitting down on my desk chair. I open my laptop and smile, I didn't have to wait for it to load, it was already on. I grab the charger and plug it in. My fingers dance across the mouse pad and suddenly, Im on a familiar website, typing in a familiar title. I presplay on the video and the low hushed moans fill the room. I sit there and watch as the two girls play with eachother, slowly teasing the other. When one of the girls grabs the purple phallus, I feel my clit jolt. She plunges it into her partner and I put my hand down my boyshorts, toying with my clit. I rub the tightest of circles, trying to do it just like Sara, but fail. I keep trying and watch the screen, the form starting to build up in me. I keep my fingers moving and bring my other hand up and lift up the cup of my bra, squeezing my bare breast. Seconds later, the feeling builds in the pit of my stomach and my body tenses. I feel my juices ooze down my fingers, sliently screaming out Saras name. I lean back in my chair, resting my head back. My eyes start to close on their own and I drift off.

Sara POV:

I open my eyes and look straight ahead, I bring my hand up and feel the furry fabric under me. I look down and see my body pillow, taking the place of Tegans body. As the sun shines through the windows, I lift my head up and look around the empty room, where was she? I sigh and start to sit up, but have trouble doing it. When I finally do, I let out a deep breath. I grab hold of my bed, and hoist myself up into a standing position. Suddnely, I feel liquid running down my legs. I try my best to look down but my bellys to big to see. I pick up my feet and feel a small puddle under my bare feet, did my?

"Tegan!?"

I yell out into the air, hoping she was down the stairs.

"TEGAN!"

I yell out again, starting to feel a pain in my back. I hear the sound of footsteps down the hall, then Tegan rushes into the room, a towel wraped around her waist, her hair soaking wet. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"Whats wrong?"

I look down and she follows my eyes down to the floor, I can't see it but I know she can.

"Tegan, I think my water just broke?"


End file.
